The Caprican Experiment
by Firestar'sniece
Summary: In Seth and Sara's mind, Jack and Alex abandoned them to Henry Burke. They never escaped Witch Mountain. But despite that, upon escaping a year later, they come to Jack and Alex's for help, and to their confusion find that Seth and Sara are already there.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Intrigue

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter One: Betrayal and Intrigue

(Seth Point of View)

Seth ran fast and hard to get out of Witch Mountain, his sister by his side. People flew into the air as he madly tried to get out. A terrified scream issued through the air, making the blood in his veins run cold. His sister! He turned around to see her pinned down, a needle going into her skin. She was unconscious within seconds. This was the umpteenth time that they'd tried to escape, with hardly any success. They never made it past the doors of the level they were on, and they're success decreased each time.

Henry laughed coldly, amused at their new escape attempt. Seth ran on, knowing by now that there was nothing he could do to help her sister. Perhaps he could go back to his planet and hope that they would accept him back enough to bring help. Perhaps earth _**did**_ need to be invaded if this was how aliens were to be treated.

He had been through much, through many terrible things during his time here. He didn't like thinking about it. And to think that they had done all this to get an experiment that their parents had here! All to help the earthlings! And this was the gratitude they received in return? And because of this, now that technology which could save his world had never reached his world. In fact he was surprised that an attack or an invasion had never happened, and he after a while he had been counting on one so that he could escape. But now he and Sara were doubtless that this would be the case. Perhaps their parents had talked the government out of it.

A guard landed on Seth, pinning him to the ground, and the boy, unable to phase because of what they did to him, screamed aloud. He desperately fought back for his release.

Henry came walking over, laughing. He kneeled beside the struggling and terrified boy and ruffled his hair. "Oh, how you try so hard!" he laughed delightedly and Seth screamed in protest. A doctor, a scientist stepped forward, a terrifying big needle in his hand and Seth struggled harder and screamed more, much to Henry's amusement. The boy knew that Henry let them escape with provisions to make sure they never got beyond a certain point. It was like a game to Henry. It was too see how much they were able to overcome certain barriers, an experiment to see how smart they were, to see how they solved problems. Seth didn't like being treated like a lab rat. It made him feel terrible.

Seth screamed more and the man stepped up to him and jabbed the needle harshly under his skin. A sleepy feeling took hold on the boy, and Seth did his best to fight the feeling and remain awake. 'Why?' he thought depressingly. 'Why did you have to betray me like this, Jack and Alex? Why did you have to leave me here to die, to be used like this?' A feeling of betrayal that was constantly on his mind swept through him once more, as he began falling unconscious. True, Henry Burke had abused him and told him that Jack and Alex weren't his true friends, that they had abandoned him for worse. True, he had defended them at first, believed for a while that they loved him that they'd come for him especially after seeing Jack and Alex go to great lengths to keep him from Henry Burke in Planet Hollywood. But when they had been tranquilized on Witch Mountain, that seemed to be the end, and slowly Seth succumbed, believing that they _**had**_ truly abandoned him, that they left him to die. It had been around a year since he had been tranquilized there and they had not once returned for him. And since then he had witnessed and experienced terrible things at the hand of these men.

Sara wasn't willing to believe at first, and she put out her belief longer than Seth. But finally, after everything they had gone through, she too succumbed and became hopeless. Even if they did escape, they had nowhere else to go, and slowly they agreed (which they were sure that Henry Burke had overheard since they knew he heard everything that they ever said, often repeating things to them when he would put them in rooms for punishment and confront them about things they said or done, things that Seth and Sara had thought they'd conversed privately and secretly to the extent where no one would know, things that Henry must have only been able to know if he had put hidden technology everywhere and it was heard through hidden microphones and other technology that they had, since Seth and Sara had no privacy and were told that they weren't allowed such or any rights by the law) that they had no choice, despite how much now both of them mistrusted Jack and Alex, they had no choice but to go to them and beg for help which they weren't sure that they'd receive, especially since Henry Burke had wanted them. They were fairly sure that Jack and Alex had coward out of helping them due to threats from Henry Burke. Seth didn't want to go back to Jack and Alex, afraid that they'd hand him in, but he couldn't think of anything else. And they knew of no one else to go to, and if they didn't find a place, a home, they knew that they would starve to death.

And so Seth put out what little hope he had of escape into his heart as he fell asleep.

(A few hours later, now a new day)

(Seth Point of View)

Jack and Alex were now married and Seth and Sara, and Seth and Sara's parents Amelia and Ashton had been staying with the couple on earth for about a month now. Now that the experiment had been given to the government, and the atmosphere was restored, the government was grateful to the family, Amelia and Ashton released from jail, and the government grateful to them, Seth and Sara, and Jack and Alex. And so the government had given Seth and Sara an assignment to stay on earth, learn more about earth culture. They were curious.

For Seth and Sara it was hard to believe that a year and a month had already passed since they had first met Jack and Alex. Jack and Alex were famous now, as were Seth, Sara, and their parents (seeing as Amelia and Ashton decided to attend their kids to earth, and because they were aliens they were famous), and the media occasionally followed them, but for the most part Jack was intimidating enough towards the paparazzi and the reporters to get them to leave them alone, although things and photographs about them were occasionally snuck into the news, which Seth didn't like. He found it intrusive.

Seth mused on things for a bit while looking at his report on earth that he was supposed to hand in to the government. This was the first set of many that he would send to his government via virtual connections, a strange technology from his world. It was through this device that he was to send detailed monthly reports (their months lasted twenty-five days, and Seth was having a hard time adjusting to the earth calendar) to his government on what he learned about Earth, culture and everything.

The boy was grateful that Henry Burke hadn't bothered them upon their return. That had indeed been weighing the boy's mind when they first came over. But because Jack and Alex had them go public, had them announce and prove (in which they revealed their spaceship and powers and the whole nine yards to many press conferences around the world causing mass interest in them) Henry hadn't dared to creep into the spotlight. In fact, he hadn't even seen his face since returning to earth, which was a good sign. Jack believed that this was because they went public that Henry didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Seth wasn't sure why Henry had left him and his sister and parents alone, but as long as they continued to do so, he didn't really care. All that mattered was that he wasn't kidnapped, now or in the future.

The more Seth looked at his report the more sure he was that he'd included everything that he needed to include. He sighed and sent it off, and then he went downstairs to get breakfast.

Seth trudged into the kitchen, comfortable in the designer clothing that Jack and Alex, now rich from their books, had provided his family. He scratched his hair, the fan above him twirling around above him causing his hair to move around and thus his head itch. The kitchen was large, two stoves and two ovens, two refrigerators, and two freezers, (well, really, two of everything) and an island counter in this massive kitchen, placed in this massive mansion. From this kitchen, one of two, this one being the smaller one, it was connected to the humongous dining room with a long straight table from which the small sized group ate from. In Seth's opinion, it was too big for all of them, but in Jack's defense, the man stated that it was often small because they'd invite a large amount of company over. But Seth, when this comment was given had only raised his eyebrows in skepticism, as he had already spent twenty days with them and had yet to see that happen once, let alone multiple times as Jack was implying happened.

As the boy moved into the dining room, he saw Alex Friedman, who had decided to keep her last name in their marriage (both Seth and Sara and the parents were confused as they didn't understand or know about earth customs), pouring hot chocolate into mugs. As he looked outside he saw that it was snowing, the precipitation cover the Bruno's massive property, which was out in the middle of nowhere, somewhere outside the city limits of Vegas, and the white snow covered the gigantic and elaborate ship hanger which the Bruno's had immediately built when they had their house built shortly after their marriage (both having already been millionaires from the book, and with sales increasing each month, especially with Seth and Sara coming to earth and proving that their book was true, Seth and Sara a favorite in the media's eyes, now making Jack and Alex beyond billionaires) for the couple had hoped that Seth and Sara would return to spend some time with them someday, which they did. But Jack and Alex weren't interested in money, nor did they see Seth and Sara as a way to make money. In fact, they were quite fond of Seth and Sara, imagining them as the kids they never had (Sara innocently picking this up from the couple when they didn't realize that Seth and Sara were around, having thought they were already in bed as it was late at night, which both Seth and Sara thought was sweet), and the couple, though only friends with the kids, had a motherly and fatherly fondness and protectiveness for them. Jack would go miles to defend them, that was for sure. Alex was always ready to listen and comfort them on a moments notice. Seth had no worries that Jack and Alex did, or would at any time only want anything to do with Seth and Sara because they made them rich and famous.

Jack and Alex had no servants or cooks, and Alex and Jack cooked all the meals, though everyone had learned by now to be wary whenever Jack cooked, and it got to a point where they begged Alex quietly, when Jack was not around, to tutor Jack and supervise the man whenever he cooked. Alex agreed, and to everyone's relief had managed to convince Jack to do so, but to this day Jack did not know the real intent why, which Seth thought was good as he did not want to hurt the man's feelings. And so he sat down, the homemade-not-even-coming-from-a-store-bought-powdered-form hot chocolate was set by Alex right in front of him. He took a sip from it; if he was human and understood the term, he would have described it as heavenly. To this day Alex refused to give her secret recipe even to her husband, Jack. Truth be told, Seth was somewhat envious, as he wanted to learn how to cook earth cuisines so that his government could try some of the earth culture.

Cooking was a new thing to his culture. Sure, they had read about it from their own history long ago, but it had been a long time, many hundreds and perhaps thousands of years, since their kind had done such things. To them it was only book knowledge, something that was not available to them in experience anymore. In fact, they had only read and had accounts about open-fire cooking and their kind thought that that was the only way possible to cook, and thus they viewed it as a dangerous art, and they had been proven wrong when Seth and Sara came to earth and actually spent some time in the earth culture (something the parents hadn't truly done until their kids went to spend time with Jack and Alex, and thus they followed) and then they found out about electric cooking. Seth was interested in this not only because it was earth culture but because for him and his people it was a leap back in time and they were able to see past history, or perhaps the equivalent, in current action. It fascinated him. There was no doubt that even the store bought food tasted much better than anything from his home world. His world didn't even know about farming anymore. Everything was produced artificially.

Seth sipped the warming drink more and a plate of bacon and eggs was put in front of him. He smiled. "Thanks!" he said delightedly to Alex.

She smiled in return, giving him a warm hug. "It's no problem, Seth! No problem at all!"

Seth dug in immediately, thinking of what they could do while it snowed. It was a good thing it was winter break. He attended public school even though he didn't need an education (perhaps only in earth history and a few other subjects such as English literature and such that his people wouldn't have access to) because he knew it would help him learn more about earth culture. But sometimes the students annoyed him, he and his sister being popular because they were famous, and at first, he found it hard to figure out who was truly a friend and who was only a 'friend' because they wanted to be next to a famous person. But now that it was winter break, and he was practically snowed in to where they couldn't take event the truck into town to be with friends because of the blizzard that had occurred the night before, he needed to find something to keep him occupied. Jack had suggested sledding when the boy had passed him upstairs on his way down to the dining room, and Seth was curious to try this new sport.

He continued to eat his breakfast, hearing his sister trudging sleepily down the stairs, as he ate his breakfast. Perhaps they would go sledding. Perhaps not.

(A couple hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

The boy trudged through the deep, deadly freezing snow, his sister by his side, both their bodies shaking from the lack of warmth. He feared frostbite. They had been lucky to escape the mountain and had been walking for hours now, hoping that they were walking towards Vegas. Something told Seth though that they had not truly escaped, and that Henry had let them go for some reason, to serve whatever purpose he wanted. But the boy was at least glad to be out of the place.

They were not dressed to be in the cold, being only in the medical outfit that they had been put in in Witch Mountain, with no warm shoes and no coats. As night had rolled in on them, a terrible blizzard had ensued and they knew that they were lucky to survive. He had no idea how they'd even survived it, when they couldn't see in front of them. They'd had to hold hands to keep from being separated from one another. Seth and Sara had no knowledge of survival skills, let alone how to start a fire or build a shelter to keep them warm.

They had stolen a page from a phone book in Witch Mountain before they left, Jack and Alex's home address. He was surprised to see that they were now listed as married. So, they had to be joyful and celebrate many things while Seth and Sara suffered? Was that all the kids were to them? It looked like Jack and Alex had a lot of land and lived richly. It even looked like a well to do property in the middle of nowhere outside of Vegas. In the back of the boy's mind, he was confused at this, as both Jack and Alex individually had seemed poor last he knew. They must have had a change of fortunes – a change of fortunes that did not include Seth and Sara in the picture. Perhaps the government, more especially Henry had paid them a lot of money to keep quiet and to convince them to leave the boy and girl in that horrible place, and to Seth's fear, to turn them in if they ever saw them again.

Seth shivered, not sure how much he could go on and live in this kind of weather. He feared that he would collapse, that he would die. Sara, though unable to read his mind anymore, must have guessed from his reactions what he was feeling and gripped his hand tighter. "We must not give up, Seth! We must not give up!" she urged him, trying to pull him forward, a quiet plea in her voice, a desperate plea. But Seth collapsed anyways, weak from the malnourishment due to starvation that he had endured in Witch Mountain. Sara knelt beside him, crying, shaking Seth who was weak. Because of what he had been through, he was only the shell of who he had once been, as was Sara.

"Seth please!" Sara wailed shaking him more. "No! Don't leave me!" she cried more, shaking him, willing him to find the courage to get up. "Just-just," she sobbed. "Just-just think of the warm environment waiting for us in Jack and Alex's home! The food that will be available to strengthen and nourish us, bring us to health! Just think on that! Think on that!"

Seth groaned, using what little strength he had to turn over and face his sister. The wind was blowing fiercely. "_**If**_ they want us Sara. _**If**_ they'll even let us in their home. _**If**_ they won't turn us in to Henry Burke. _**If**_ they won't leave us in the cold to starve and freeze to death." This statement seemed to strike Sara for the girl knew it was true. Jack and Alex _**had**_ abandoned them and that meant that the boy and girl might not be welcome in the Bruno's presence. It was all dependent upon Jack and Alex deciding to be merciful to them.

Sara cried out, the betrayal filling her up. So much they had been through. Then, using a lot of her strength, she yanked Seth up and forced him to walk beside her. "Even if that's the case and that's what happens," she yelled. "I'm not going to let you give up! If they turn us away then we'll find somewhere else to go, somewhere away so that Henry Burke won't capture us again!"

They walked on, knowing that they had sustained heavy injuries due to the weather and Henry's treatment and abuse of them. Before they had left, they had been hit and whipped for their earlier escape attempt. They had walked out into the cold still openly bleeding, and the wounds had crusted over as they walked on, occasionally reopening and bleeding. They had lost a lot of blood, a partial reason to why they were weak, and they knew that they needed a doctor and needed stitches, but they didn't trust any doctor around and they had no access to a needle so that they could even stitch the wounds themselves. More than likely, they needed surgery, being in an extreme state. The only medical treatment available for them was back at Witch Mountain and Seth and Sara were unwilling to go back there, knowing the terrifying things they would face if they went back. And now that they had been out in the tremendous cold and horrendous elements, they needed medical attention more than ever.

Seth didn't know how they made it, but they finally spotted a house that could only been Jack and Alex's. It was now for the moment of truth. Seth was cautious, afraid of what they would do, as he walked up and rang the doorbell, desperate for them to answer.

Jack opened the door, and when he saw the kids, a confused expression was on his face. It was that of disbelief also, suspicion. "Seth? Sara?" he whispered, looking like he wasn't exactly sure of them.

Seth knew he was a horrifying sight, unrecognizable in the state he was in. His hair was matted, there was mud and blood all over him, and he was shivering beyond control. "Please, we beg of you!" was all he could say before collapsing and his sister beside him let out a cry of agony at his fall.

The boy could see that Jack was immediately sure it was them, though he still looked confused for some reason the boy didn't understand. "Alex!" he called out to a woman who was heading towards the door and Alex stopped in shock, then ran over. She also looked confused.

Unexpectedly, Seth was picked up and Sara was rushed in, the couple being as warm and loving as ever despite their confusion. The door was shut and Seth was grateful to be in a warm environment once again. It was as if Jack and Alex still loved them.

There must have been more people present for he soon heard massive footsteps heading towards their general area. Then, to his confusion he heard someone saying in a voice that only _**he**_ had, "What's going on, Jack?" The boy looked weakly over the larger man's shoulder and it was only then that he understood why Jack was confused, why he wasn't so sure that it was really Seth and Sara when he first laid eyes on them, and which only made the boy want to ask more questions than he was able to in the state he was in. He stared at a boy who was a copy of himself, though looked much healthier and much better groomed. Beside him was a girl who looked like Sara, and again was better groomed and very, very healthy, and beside them his parents.

The two Seths and Saras stared at each other for a length of time, both of them in more shock than anyone else in the room, and finally the boy didn't have any more energy to stay awake. He fell unconscious, more confused than ever.

**Yes, I know this is short, but I just wanted to give everyone a taster of my new story.**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Any likes, dislikes, suggestions?**

**Please review! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Two: Hospital

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was in shock, staring at a copy of himself, albeit a horrified looking copy with matted hair, skinny frame that could only come from starvation, and a poor shivering form. The mirror image of himself stared back, shocked to more than he could handle in the state that he was in, and then finally the poor boy fainted. Sara, the bedraggled duplicate let out such a poor pitiful wail at this, her eyes so full of grief that Seth couldn't help but feel deep compassion for her, pitying her even more as time progressed tick by tick. The girl was sobbing beyond hysteria and for a moment, everyone was too shocked at the situation to do anything. But as quick as everyone had gone silent Jack picked Seth up, checked his vitals, and boomed in his commanding voice, "We've got to get him to the hospital quick!"

The bedraggled Sara had been taken into Alex's arms to be comforted and Seth's parents had surrounded her and her brother to comfort them as well, but the moment Jack mentioned the hospital Sara started screaming hysterically. "No! Don't! I beg of you not to take him there! Please don't!"

The adults immediately set out to calm the panicked Sara, but she wouldn't be calmed. She would only scream that it was too dangerous and that she didn't want him taken there, but then the parents stepped in and said that it was their decision, not hers, at which Sara went wildly hysterical and started screaming that they had all betrayed her.

But it was simply too late to change things anyways. Jack had called the ambulance and the people there said that though it would take time because they needed to clear the roads in order to get to their house, they were headed on their way.

Alex had headed upstairs to get a blanket for Seth, and she came back down and covered him up, as he was still shivering despite being knocked out. "It's okay," she whispered to Seth. "You're going to be fine. We're getting you some help. You'll be all better soon."

The healthy Seth was still frozen in his position, too shocked to do anything, and too shocked at the screaming Sara. But finally, at this, he unfroze and walked over to his healthy sister who was still stalk still. 'What do you make of this?' he thought to her mind to mind. 'Do you think they're really us?'

It took a moment, but eventually his Sara, his sister, looked at him. 'I don't know,' she thought back, seeming mesmerized and confused at the situation, deep in meditation. 'In all honesty I don't know what to make of this.'

'If they are us,' Seth thought back, posing a new question. 'Why does it seem like they don't have any powers?'

Sara shook her head, bewildered with everything, and overwhelmed slightly with questions that she herself needed answered. 'I don't know. I just don't know.'

The ambulance arrived about fifteen minutes later and Seth was wheeled away to the vehicle, the screaming Sara who they couldn't seem to calm down in another, and their parents attended the kids in each of the vehicles, leaving Jack and Alex to drive the kids. One thing was for sure: there was no mistaking the look of confusion when the EMTs saw that there were two Seths and Saras, as the kids were pretty well-known, being celebrities on earth.

By the time they reached the hospital Sara had been sedated because she was panicked and couldn't seem to calm down, such was the distress she was in, and Seth was unconscious still, receiving nutrients through IVs. They were also in the process of treating both of their frostbites which was very severe.

An older man, with dark hair and green eyes walked in. His dark complexion was stunning and very handsome. "Their injuries are quite severe, and from what it looks like, the amount of abuse they endured was unimaginable," he informed them in quiet tones, not wanting to wake up the poor Seth whose room they were in, nor Sara who's room was only separated by a closed curtain.

"But why do they look like us?" the other Seth blurted out, unable to contain himself anymore.

The doctor shrugged. "That is a mystery."

Seth glanced over at himself, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "Is there a way to find out?" the alien asked aloud, more to Jack seeing that he himself didn't trust doctors after what he himself had been through in only a few hours in Witch Mountain the first time he had been on earth.

But instead, the doctor answered anyways. "The only way to know for sure is to ask him."

"But from the way it looked," Jack whispered quietly. "They were in shock when they saw Seth and Sara. It was as if they hadn't realized that there was another pair of themselves."

Seth nodded in agreement. 'Not even we knew that they existed."

The doctor sighed again. "I don't know!" he whispered in frustration.

Sara suddenly looked up. "Are they even us?" she asked. "And how do we tell who's who? How do we tell who's the original?"

At this the doctor looked thoughtful and Seth hoped that they might at least be able to get some answers. Seth seriously hoped that he wasn't the copy, and from the way his sister looked, he could see that she was hoping for the same thing. "We could do a genetic test," the doctor offered. "I'm not sure that it will bring answers, but I should warn you," he added, more to Jack and Alex than anyone else since they would be paying for it. "Any form of genetic testing is very, very expensive. That and genetic testing has been known to be inaccurate before."

"We'll take the risk," Alex said firmly, at which Seth and Sara's parents sighed in relief and gratefulness. "We should be more than able to afford it."

Seth and Sara glanced nervously over at their copies. Sara's room was right next door, and only a curtain separated their rooms, thus Jack, Alex, and the parents were able to keep track of Seth and Sara at the same time."

The doctor was looking at them curiously and at this Seth jumped when he started talking, as he hadn't been expecting him to speak. "What exactly happened?" the man asked. "How did you come across them?"

"Actually, they came across us," Amelia spoke up, who had been silent throughout most of the situation, as she didn't know what to think of it. "They merely walked up to the door asking for shelter. How they knew where Jack and Alex lived is a mystery though."

The doctor nodded and sighed. "If you want to do the genetic test," he said, "I'll be more than understanding. I'll come back with the paperwork, though unfortunately with these tests you have to prepay for them in order to get them."

Jack nodded. "Don't worry. Well take care of the bill." And with that said the doctor left, leaving Seth to think on what had happened. What if he was the copy? What then? What would he do? How would that change his life? He couldn't think of himself as anything but the original, although he had to admit that the other Seth was probably sure that he was the original also. Seth sighed and put his head on his mother's shoulders, exhausted from all this. If he was the copy, he didn't know how he or his sister, who would have also obviously been a copy, would cope. And what would his parents think about him? Would they look at him as imposters? After all, if he was the copy, he hadn't known, and he hadn't meant deception...Would they even love him still? Would they still love him but treat him different? Or would they cast him aside and forbid him to come home to his own world? And which world would he belong to; the one he considered his or earth? And what would his government think about him? Would they hate him for it? Would they take away his rights and privileges?

Seth didn't like thinking about the future and all the unanswered questions. It made him scared and it made him feel weak and vulnerable. Troubled, he fell asleep, wishing it was all a dream and would go away when he woke up.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was in agony when he woke up, and he gasped when he saw what seemed to be a familiar environment. A curtain was around his area and he couldn't see out of it, though he was surprised that Henry Burke would give him this kind privacy. He wondered if it was because they were planning to kill him, and they thought it a mock to him, a final mock before he was murdered. Medical instruments were everywhere, making him shiver as he looked around and terrible memories filled him, terrible memories of pain and suffering. An IV was poked into his arm, and a bag of IV was in the process of dripping into his bloodstream. Seth didn't want to know what they were putting into him for fear of what it was. A heartbeat monitor was beeping constantly, and he refused to look at it, closing his eyes briefly in distress. He whimpered in fear, the surrounding distressing and disturbing, his worst fears seemingly coming true. He hoped that they were at least merciful on his sister, and had kept her. 'Jack and Alex did turn me in,' he thought sadly, echoing his earlier fear, depressed at this. Would he ever have a true friend?

When he stirred around some more and whimpered some more, he heard the curtains shift as he had closed his eyes and he didn't dare open them. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw to his surprise that it was Jack. "What?" Seth asked in shock, not understanding. Had Jack taken him to Witch Mountain personally?

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

Seth continued to stare up in shock, not sure how to respond. Was this a trick? He continued to stare at the man, refusing to give anything away for fear that something they found out would make him eligible for even more punishment than he was bound to already receive for running away.

"How are you feeling?" Jack echoed again, such a look of concern on his face that Seth was unsure how he was able to fake such emotion that even Henry couldn't. Perhaps he was a really good actor?

Jack sighed suddenly, and the man closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache. "So much uncertainty," the man murmured to himself and Seth looked down a little bit.

Suddenly, the boy thought he heard some brief snoring, and then some noise accumulated. "Where's Jack," a voice that sounded exactly like his said, and Seth had no doubt that the boy he'd thought he'd seen before blacking out was indeed real and was not a figment of his imagination.

"In here," Jack announced, and suddenly the curtains parted slightly again, allowing his duplicate self to enter.

The other Seth stared at the boy, and he stared back, unable to think of what to say. Finally, the other Seth asked, albeit it was quite cautious, "Why do you look like me?" He asked it as if he were unable to contain himself or his curiosity any longer. But there was no doubt about the look of disbelief and wariness in his face, the disbelief seemingly amplified as the boy stared at him, and Seth shivered.

Seth didn't know what to say. He stared with his mouth wide open, and suddenly he shook his head, not wanting to answer questions. The boy wasn't sure what was going on, but he doubted that his duplicate copy would be in on it, since Henry would have treated him the same. And since that was the case, that meant that he wasn't in Witch Mountain. But if he wasn't in Witch Mountain, then where was he?

Seth looked around, disoriented, not sure what this place was, and not sure if he liked it. "Where am I?" he finally got the courage to voice, and as tears started pouring down his cheek, and a soft sob of fear escaped, Jack took a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed his cheek tenderly, taking away the tears.

"It's okay," Jack murmured. "You're going to be all right. You're safe now." The man sighed suddenly, and Seth could see the stress and uncertainty in his eyes. "Assuming that you're also Seth, then there's the question of where you came from." Jack looked at him expectantly, and Seth stared back.

Seth shook his head, wanting an answer to his question. When Jack saw that the boy refused to answer until he got some answers himself, Jack cautiously replied, "You're in a hospital. You were severely injured and needed treatment. You're currently being treated for the injuries you received," Jack paused as Seth shivered some and looked away, not wanting to think about it. Once again, Jack placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he added, "And for the frostbite."

Seth looked up at him, unsure of the term. "Frostbite is what we call the injuries you received from the severe cold." Seth nodded at this and sighed. "Now it's your turn," Jack told the boy, though he told him gently. As Seth looked up, he could see that Jack was serious in that he wanted answers to some of his questions, although he was also kind, loving, and caring still. At this look on the man's face Seth was immediately assured that Jack _**did**_ still love him, especially seeing how Jack glanced and looked at the other Seth, not with an expression of friendship, but with a fatherly look, as if the man considered himself some sort of dad to the other Seth. The man looked at him the same way.

More comfortable with his circumstances the boy answered, "I don't know. All I have known is Amelia and Ashton as my parents my whole life, life on my planet, and then being asked by my parents to get the experiment, and then meeting you." The boy stopped when he saw the other Seth's eyes widen, and his jaw drop.

"Impossible!" the other Seth interrupted. "Those are my memories! You can't possibly have my memories!"

But Seth stiffened. "They're_** my**_ memories!" he stubbornly replied. He was somewhat hurt at the other boy's response. "_**I**_ remember them!"

The other Seth looked like he was about to argue more when Jack stepped in. "Hang on! Hang on! We still don't know what is going on and you interrupted him," he added to the other Seth reprovingly. "Cut him some slack! He's been through a lot!"

The other Seth hung his head somewhat, though there was a little bit of resentment, and Seth could understand why. After all, his own life had been turned upside down by the revelation that there was two of them, and that meant that only one of them could be the real deal. And each was hoping that they were the real deal. The other Seth ignored this as he continued. "Then," he whispered. "I remember being on Witch Mountain, getting ready to break in, and then Sara was hit by something. Then I was hit by something, and then next thing I know when I wake up I'm inside Witch Mountain." The boy shivered. "They did all sorts of things to me, and I'm not sure what they were doing. They would hurt me. They also let me escape a little, but they would always make sure that me and my sister never made it past a certain point. I think that they did it for enjoyment, but I think that there was something else to it, like they wanted to break us, like they wanted to show us that we were always under their control." A lone tear went down Seth's cheek and Jack wiped it up as Seth stared in front of him, oblivious to his surroundings for the first time. "But they let me escape this time, and I don't know why. They wanted me and Sara to escape for some reason, but why? They had to have known that I would come across the other Seth and Sara."

Seth looked up at Jack, pain in his eyes. "You have no idea how terrible it was. I waited and waited for you to come, but you never came. I had faith that you would come; after all, I reasoned with myself, you had aided me those other times before I was taken captive by the people in Witch Mountain, even if you were grumpy about it. I had seen that deep down you did care about us. But then things got so difficult because one week passed. Two weeks passed, one month, six months, and finally, I believed them. They kept telling me that you didn't love me, and that you didn't want me, and that they had paid you to keep you from getting me, and I couldn't see any way around it. I believed them. I'm sorry that I did."

Seth began sobbing and Jack wrapped his arms gently around the boy. "It's all right," he murmured. "I understand you. In our minds, we had already rescued you. We didn't know that there were two of you. It's okay."

Seth continued to sob for a bit and he heard some gentle snores outside the curtains. The other Seth came and placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder and Seth looked up gratefully, glad that the other one was being somewhat friendly to him. But from the look in the other boy's eyes, though it seemed awkward that he was there, he looked at him like a brother. There were tears in the other Seth's eyes, something Seth hadn't expected since he knew that in the past he himself had never wanted to show emotion. Showing emotion had made him feel weak and it still made him feel weak. But since the Witch Mountain incident, he was broken, and he felt weak and beyond repair. But he was grateful that the other Seth was willing to get over his pride and show some compassion. Then again, the other boy knew since he was one and the same.

There was a brief stirring beyond the curtains and finally the noise of people waking up filled the air. "I'm hungry," the other Sara mildly complained, the one in good condition and he heard Alex give a sigh of waking up.

"I'll go get some food from the cafeteria," the woman offered.

The curtains stirred and as Seth looked up Amelia and Ashton entered. "How are you?" Amelia asked him gently and Seth shrugged despite how miserable he was.

"Cold," the boy replied. "I still feel cold."

"You'll probably feel that way for a while," Ashton tenderly replied. "You had a lot of frostbite and they've had to thaw those frostbite areas on you and Sara unfortunately. That and you both had severe injuries that they had to tend to."

Seth shivered, but not from the cold. "They used to whip me a lot," Seth whispered emotionlessly, and he turned his head away. In the background, he heard the door open and shut and Alex undoubtedly had gone to get everyone their meals. He also saw the other Seth shiver at these words and Seth was surprised that the boy was showing some emotion again. Then again, it was him, so that was probably why.

Amelia rubbed the boy's back gently. "Don't worry, everything will be all right," she assured him. "We're going to make sure that things get better from now on."

Seth looked up at this, feeling hope for the first time. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Of course!" Amelia smiled. "You're my son."

(Sara Point of View)

Sara had followed Alex to the cafeteria, wanting to choose her meal for herself. She was in deep thought, and the other Sara still had not woken up. They'd wanted to keep her sedated until they could treat most of her injuries because so was so fragile, just as much as Seth (they had no idea how she hadn't collapsed like Seth) and they didn't want her fighting the doctors, and thus get injured more in the process. That, and they were wary, knowing that she was frightened, after all she had pulled a hysterical understandable fit when when they'd tried to take her to the hospital. But everyone understood and they felt sorry for her. She had been abused badly.

Sara sped up so that she could walk beside Alex. After a moment's hesitation she asked, "What do you make of all this?"

Alex shook her head, suddenly deep in thought. "I have no idea," she admitted. "It does seem strange and odd that Henry would even let them go like that. That's contrary to what I would have thought, after all he worked hard to keep you two." And she glanced at Sara wonderingly. "But," she added. "That doesn't mean that it isn't the case. And that doesn't mean that there isn't a way it doesn't make sense. Something tells me that Henry has more planned that we don't know, something none of us have figured out yet. But what that plan is, I don't know."

Sara didn't know what to think. But there was one question that she did need to ask. She hesitated, then voiced aloud, "Do you think I'm the copy?"

Alex suddenly stopped and the girl did as well, and Alex turned to look at Sara. She searched the girl's eyes, as if not sure how to respond. Eventually, after about a minute, the woman responded, "I don't know," and she gently cupped Sara's cheek. "All I know is that it doesn't make a difference either way. As far as all of us are concerned, and I know the others feel the same way, I can see it in their eyes, as far as we're concerned, you're both Sara, and they're both Seth. We love all of you the same, and when we find out who really are the copies, we won't treat them any differently. As far as we're concerned, you're both the originals in our minds."

There were tears of gratitude in the girl's eyes, and she begged, "Promise?"

Alex smiled. "I promise." Then she added, "We promise."

Sara hugged Alex, out of words of what to say, and she walked beside the woman as they went to the cafeteria. Smells of baked potatoes, steak, other meats, fresh breads, and other grains such as pitas filled her nostrils the most. It was a delicious smell, one of contentment that would make someone want to fall asleep and want to stay asleep. Sara knew that this wasn't the best kind of food that earth could offer, in fact, Alex didn't like cafeteria food, or hospital food, and this happened to be both. She had eaten here before when she had gotten pneumonia shortly after being married, and in her opinion, the food was dull compared to other places. But Sara, having grown up the way she did on her home planet of Axtel, didn't know any different and she couldn't imagine food tasting greater. It was heaven to her, that is if she understood the idiom.

Sara took a tray and walked down the different isles. In one section they had a long cart filled with various breads, in another long cart various pastas with many kinds off sauces. One of the items was labeled as spaghetti noodles, and Sara, never having had such an item before, and after asking another customer what it was, eyed the tomato spaghetti sauce that would accompany it. Meatballs were right beside it, as well as hamburger for those who didn't like meatballs, but something else quickly caught Sara's eye, and she took a long loaf of sub bread, and knife to split it in half so that she could put contents on it. The meats for sandwiches were in a different cart that was right beside this cart. Why they had set it up this way, Sara didn't know, and especially for someone that was foreign to this place it didn't help.

After walking to the lunch meat isle Sara glanced around and saw Alex eyeing some baby back ribs and pork in the meat isle, and Sara's mind wandered to Junkyard. Alex had fed him this morning, having spent the night at the hospital with Seth and Sara, and they were planning to return tonight so that they could get some proper rest. The doctors, Amelia, and Ashton had promised to call them if there was any change in either of the other kids' conditions in the slightest, for better or for worse. Amelia and Ashton would stay the night, and the next night they would be driven home with the kids, while either Jack or Alex stayed behind, and then whoever drove them home would come back to the hospital and spend the night with Seth and Sara, to make sure they were all right.

Sara wished she could stay the night with her now sister, but both her parents and Jack and Alex had refused to let them. They had stayed the previous night only because of the circumstances, and that they didn't know which direction the other kids would turn, but now that they were somewhat stabilized Jack, Alex, Amelia and Ashton insisted that they go home to get some rest, stating that it wasn't good that children should stay up like that and that it wasn't good for their bodies. But when Seth and Sara argued and tried to point out that it was likewise for them, they had refused to hear it. "We can take care of ourselves," they had said, and Jack and Alex had added, "We're the adults, not you, and we're the ones responsible for you and your health." By that time, Seth and Sara had seen that it was pointless to argue, that neither their parents nor Jack and Alex would budge.

Sara sighed and walked over to the vegetable isle to get the contents for her sandwich. She put a salad on the side, and then proceeded to the fruit isle. Viewing the different choices, some of which were browning and old, not exactly in good condition especially considering all the regulations on food put in the cafeteria and restaurants and the market in general, (Sara wondered if they could get in trouble for it), she chose the freshest apple she could find and then proceeded on.

By the time she met up with Alex so that the woman could pay for their food, Alex had already ordered some trays to be brought down to the room they were staying in. Sara wondered what they would get, as unless you went in the cafeteria yourself the menu was fixed for everyone. Sara didn't inquire as she had other things on her mind. For one, she wondered when her duplicate self would wake up, or rather when they'd allow her to wake up. She had asked once, but nobody had responded clearly, only saying that it all depended on circumstances. Upon reading their minds, she saw that they were hiding some things from her, purposely not thinking some things, and she could see the reason was that they didn't want her to worry. Sara frowned, frustrated that Jack and Alex had been taught by herself control of one's mind so that they could hide things from her (which she now seriously regretted) and Jack and Alex had in turn taught the doctors and nurses. It was a very easy thing to learn, but it was something that was so simple that most people wouldn't think about it. Of course, her parents already knew how, and they had been surprised at first that Sara would teach such a thing to them, as she only taught those she trusted with her whole heart. They were surprised at how bonded Seth and Sara were to Jack and Alex, and that only made things much easier on them, when it came to Jack and Alex, not that they had been cautious of them to begin with, but it helped them even more to see the amount of trust that Seth and Sara placed on Jack and Alex. Neither Amelia nor Ashton had the same abilities as theirs were different, and thus they couldn't read minds.

Sara had tried to read the mind of the other Seth and Sara but their minds were blank when they were asleep, and when they had first met the two their minds were in such hysteria that it was impossible for her to understand and make sense what was going on in their minds; the flashes of different memories were jumbled, and their thoughts weren't exactly clear. When Seth blacked out, she couldn't read his mind as she couldn't read anyone's minds when they were unconscious and/or were sleeping; only when they were in the dream state could she read what they were dreaming. But when she woke up, the other Seth was already awake, and her Seth was visiting with him, so Seth had asked of her through thought to give them some privacy, so she tried reading others' minds to distract her. It was difficult, and she didn't entirely succeed, but when Alex woke up it was easier, although her mind was more cautious. She tried at one time reading the other Sara's mind for answers, but as the other girl was still asleep she didn't have any good luck, not that she had expected something to begin with.

Sara sighed, holding her tray as they walked back to the room. "Why do you think he does this?" she asked Alex, even though she knew that the woman didn't know and thus couldn't answer.

"Why who does what?" Alex retorted kindly in confusion.

"Why Henry hurts people – hurts aliens I mean."

Alex stopped at this and turned to Sara, a stern look in her face. "Right," she responded. "First of all I don't want to hear you talking bad about yourself. I will not have it. It's not good for you. Second of all, you are people just as much as we are, no matter what Henry says." When Sara nodded apologetically, Alex's eyes softened some. "I don't know," she replied to the girl gently, lovingly. "But either way regardless of what his excuse is, it's not right, and he shouldn't be doing it."

Sara sighed, stressed out from the situation. Here she had been thinking that all along Henry had left them alone because of the media attention they got, and of how great it was that he was doing that, that he didn't dare harm her or her brother for fear of retribution. But all along that had not been the case. It had been all a part of his plan and he had been hurting her, or rather hurting the other her. And since he had been willing to release the other Seth and Sara for some deranged reason and for whatever his deranged plan was, that showed that he was willing to go in the public's eyes and grab them and hurt them. He wasn't deterred one bit, and that frustrated Jack and Alex as she had innocently picked it up when they thought she was asleep. When they saw that she was awake they quickly stopped thinking about it, and talking about it. Jack and Alex had been whispering to each other about it, discussing it in quiet tones, but they had been some ways away to where the only way she knew what the conversation was about was because of her mind reading abilities.

Seth had been thinking on this to when they brought the other kids to the hospital and when she had had a mind to mind conversation with her brother she had confirmed that he was feeling the same way, and though he wouldn't admit it, he was now scared. The truth was horrifying to him and now neither of them felt safe. Then again this recent incident was probably why Jack and Alex trailed them even more (as they had trailed them previously and regardless, always making sure an adult guardian was with them, and this behavior had increased exponentially since the incident) wherever they went and more especially now they wouldn't let them out of their site. They were afraid of losing them, that the kids would be kidnapped. And more especially after seeing what had happened to the other Seth and Sara, it was even more horrifying.

Sara looked back up at Alex. "Do you think he'll come for me?"

Alex froze, and Sara could see the stress on the young woman. She had indeed been worrying about this. The woman forced a smile on her lips, skirted the conversation, and replied, "Let's get back that way we can eat, huh?" Alex immediately started walking again and Sara sighed and followed after her.

After walking back in the room they were surprised to see a few more visitors, even though they shouldn't have been surprised as they were all good friends to them. Tina was there, along with Sheriff Anthony, who said he'd visit later but for now was on official business to make a police report. Harlan was also there, along with a few school pals of Seth and Sara who were surprised to find out that there were two Seths and Saras. Apparently, it had been all over the news, which wasn't surprising. It was a good thing the paparazzi hadn't showed up, but then again they knew that if they had the hospital wouldn't have let them in to give their patients privacy. 'That's one more problem we have to fight when we head back home,' Sara thought somewhat bitterly as she knew that they would have to get through the paparazzi to get out of the hospital, let alone to get to the house. It was a good thing that the car windows were tainted really good to where no one could see them. But secretly, she hoped that this would be enough to convince her parents and Jack and Alex that it was a good thing to have them stay the night, although knowing them they wouldn't be convinced.

According to Eliza and Rafael, the two school friends that had gone to visit Seth and Sara and that Sara had discovered in her room upon returning, rumors were flying quickly, some without any reason at all or any background that could even give it credibility. One thing that Sara found out about being a celebrity is that rumors without any ground will just fly at random, and they'll get started by random people who want attention by being associated with a celebrity, or just for the sake of attention. Eliza and Rafael asked for clarification on the situation, and Seth and Sara told them all that they knew, even though it was very little. The parents of Eliza and Rafael stood outside and talked with Amelia and Ashton whom they had become very good friends with. They're families were friends, the Samicans (Seth and Sara's clan name that they used as a last name on earth as they didn't have last names on their planet), the Bruno/Friedmans, and the Stewarts (Eliza and Rafael's family last name).

Seth and Sara knew that they could trust Eliza and Rafael with the information, as they knew that no matter how much pressure the received they wouldn't betray the information to anyone, even for the sake of being associated with a celebrity. Though Jack and Alex were their friends, one of the reasons they had them sent to school was that they insisted that Seth and Sara make friends with people their own age, stating that it was good for them. It had been hard at first, the two of them being celebrities, but they finally managed.

Eventually, Eliza and Rafael's parents (Eliza and Rafael being twins adopted by Micah and Jacob) summoned the two of them and they departed leaving Seth and Sara alone with their family and their guardians. Sara sighed, more being dropped on her plate now that this had gone public. She wondered who had spilled the beans, the EMTs or the doctors? Either way it didn't matter now and it meant that more stress was added to the situation.

"Sara?" Seth called out. "You all right?"

Sara sighed and looked back. "I'm fine," she responded. "How about you?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm fine."

**First of all, I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, and I hope that you have a Happy New Years!**

**How did you like this? Do you like the direction I'm taking? What would you like to see in the story?**

**Reviews are nice! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation P3Q3

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!**

Chapter Three: Classified - Operation P3Q3 Otherwise Known as the Caprican Experiment Stage One

(Approximately A Little Less Than One Month Ago)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara remembered her days in Witch Mountain. They were full of pain and sorrow, and the idea of trust, friendship, and love had become foreign to her. She knew only the bitterness with which the others, the scientists, looked at her, and how they loved to hurt her.

One particular experiment was harsh and left her in agony. She pled with them and pled with them to make the pain stop, to take the pain away. They ignored her, and continued to ignore her constant pleadings as they experimented on her, and even after the experiment, they continued to ignore her cries of mercy. Finally, the scientist that was watching her had had enough, and he gagged her, only for her to continue to cry. Much to the scientists dislike he gave her her way and he sedated her.

Sara was in the beginning stages of waking up. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel that she was no longer gagged. Voices were all around her. And so, she listened in to what they said.

"The operation was a success," said one, the scientist that was watching her.

There was a brief shifting in the room and then Sara shivered as she heard Henry's voice, "Good. We're ready to complete the rest of stage one of the Caprican experiment." There was a pause and as the heartbeat monitor beeped ever so slightly more, Sara felt them moving towards her. "Oh, look," Henry said delightedly. "The little alien is awake!" The girl felt a prick in her skin and then she fell asleep again.

(Present Time)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara heard the beeps of heartbeat monitors as she woke up and she gasped. A curtain was around her and she looked carefully and cautiously at her surroundings. She was confused though. She wasn't restrained.

Voices were on the other side, many of them familiar. She heard the voice of Jack, and interestingly, she head the voices of two very calm Seth's, though one was still in pain she could tell.

"Come on!" Jack exclaimed to who must have been her Seth. "You can't stay in here all day! Are you sure you don't want to go out just once?" It sounded like Jack was pleading with him, though he wouldn't force him.

"No," her Seth replied, which she could tell because he lacked emotion from all the pain he was in, physically and emotionally. "I don't fancy imagining myself in a wheelchair."

"What if I were in a wheelchair as well?" the other Seth tried to coax him.

Her Seth sighed. "I'm staying here," he replied firmly.

When Sara heard this, she could tell that Seth was depressed and the others were doing their best to get him out of that depression. Though still cautious and uncomfortable about her situation, she felt somewhat better and the hope that Jack and Alex still cared about her was revived a little.

"It's not good that you're in here all the time," Sara's mother murmured and a lone tear went down Sara's cheek as she heard this.

"You need to be in the sun," Alex encouraged. "You need to go out and have a chance to take your mind off of things, be a little active."

"Yes," their father said. "It could help you recuperate."

Seth sighed. "Fine," he grudgingly said and Sara heard the squeak, squeak, squeak of the wheelchair coming into the room. She heard her brother being hoisted into it when he suddenly protested and Sara had the feeling that he was protesting more as a way to get out of going. "What about my sister?" he asked somewhat loudly and they hushed him, telling him not to disturb her or wake her up. "We can't leave her here all alone!"

"She won't be alone," Jack comforted him. "Sara, Sara, Alex and I will stay behind. We'll be here in case she wakes up."

"But!" Seth exclaimed and Sara heard a bit of struggling. "On the other hand I'll stay in here so that I can be here to support her when she wakes up."

"Sara will be fine," Ashton encouraged, and the girl could tell that he was a little frustrated with his son, though he was understanding. "Come on! No more delays!" And despite Seth's protest he was hoisted into the wheelchair and Sara heard the door opening and closing, then the squeaks getting ever so slightly softer as Seth was wheeled away.

The other Seth sighed. "I'm so bored!" he complained. "When will we get something to eat?"

'Eat?' Sara thought suddenly, realizing it had been some time since she had eaten. 'Will I get something to eat?' She tried to reach out with her mind, like she would have been able to do back when she still had her abilities, but she was no longer able to, which frustrated her and made her somewhat depressed. She shifted around some and suddenly there were footsteps.

"Did you hear that?" someone said. "I think Sara's finally awake? Well, the Sara in recovery." From this, Sara alluded that her other self was asleep. She heard more footsteps and the curtains parted ever so slightly.

Alex stood next to her, and soon others crowded in. Sara heard the other her waking up with a, "Huh?" and then she too appeared inside the curtains.

"Hey," Alex greeted her sweetly and kindly. "How are you?"

Sara sighed, not sure how to answer. Instead, she asked, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital," Jack cautiously replied, clearly not sure how she would take it. "You needed some medical assistance. I assure that the people here won't harm you, especially with us watching." He watched Sara carefully as he said this but she simple didn't have the energy to be concerned about anything. She was exhausted.

"Where's my mom?" Sara asked suddenly.

"She and your father took Seth for a walk," Alex replied, but when she glanced back at Seth she added, "Your Seth."

Sara wasn't sure that this comment made her feel a part of the group. It seemed exclusionary. It was almost like saying that they were the 'other kids', and that they weren't the same thing and thus they weren't deserving of the same treatment. It was almost like saying they were imposters, that they weren't worth as much.

But when Jack and Alex looked at her, she couldn't deny that there was love for her in their eyes – the same kind of love that showed in their eyes when they looked at the other Seth and Sara.

Sara glanced around some more. "What happened to me?" she asked, gesturing to the different things _**in**_ her (which made her uncomfortable) and on her (also a discomfort). "What did you do to me?"

Jack sighed. "It's perfectly all right, Sara," he reassured her. "All it is doing is giving you much needed nutrients since you weren't able to eat. It's also some pain medication since you were in agony at times, even though you were unconscious. We don't want you to have to suffer." Sara shivered at this. She was already suffering as it was. "It's time to recover," Jack continued, gently and lovingly. "It's time for things to change for the better for you."

Sara nodded slowly. That made sense. But would she ever feel like she had recovered?

Jack sighed. She could tell that he was exhausted, and there was worry in his eyes, though he tried not to show it when he looked at her. He tried to keep a positive outlook when around her for her sake. But there was no denying that he was attempting to hide his worry from her.

"Jack?" Sara asked tentatively.

Jack smiled softly at her. "Yes?" he replied.

Sara glanced at the other Seth who was standing beside her, and then his sister before nervously asking, "Why do I look like her?"

Jack and Alex both froze at this, and the other Seth and Sara glanced at each other, silently communicating. "We-" Alex stuttered. "We don't know. We don't even know who the – original is." Alex paused carefully, cautiously when she said the word 'original', and Seth and Sara shivered, while the incapacitated Sara just merely looked away. With all of her heart, she sincerely believed that she was the original, but she didn't know how they'd find out and prove it either way.

(Brief Switch in Point of View)

(Healthy Sara Point of View)

"Jack?" the healthy Sara said suddenly and then, after glancing up at her brother, she walked over to Jack and whispered something in his ears. Jack merely grunted and then nodded at her as he listened to what she had to say. Sara surely would have spoken mind to mind with him except Alex was also listening in, a careful look on her face. Because she had only enabled herself to speak mind to mind with Jack, and she hadn't even thought of doing the same with Alex until now, and she didn't want to start a connection with her in the public, she had no choice but to whisper so that Alex was in on the conversation. Seth already knew what was going on as she had spoken to him mind to mind before informing Alex.

Sara had a natural connection with family members she was blood related to. However, anyone else, earthling or alien, even her friends, she had to establish a connection with them in order to communicate with them. Why she hadn't thought of doing the same with Alex until now, she didn't know, but either way it hadn't crossed her mind. But she had established a mind connection with Jack when she left him and Alex on earth the first time, before they had returned to their planet bringing the experiment with them that had saved not only their world, but earth's as well. And it had brought her and her brother new friends as well, and that was most especially needed in a time such as this.

But it had brought them enemies as well, when it shouldn't have. After all their intentions were good. Why did Henry Burke have to hate them so much? What did they ever do to him, or earth for that matter? Sure, she could understand him having a grudge against her government, after all they had just about invaded earth. But he couldn't have known that until Jack and Alex had published their book, so what could he have had against her, her brother, her people, and her government before then? And why was he doing this?

(Switch Back in Point of View)

(Unhealthy Sara Point of View)

Sara, who was in the bed, waited and watched as this took place. Finally, Alex turned to her. "We've done a test," Alex began as if not sure how she should word this, as if she felt Sara were in a vulnerable, fragile state, as if she were not sure how Sara would take this. "It's a genetic test and we're hoping that it will tell us who's the original and who's the copy. Even then when we find out who's the copy we don't know how they're a copy, how they're a duplicate, whether it be that they're a clone or something else. But it won't matter in the end because either way you're both Seth and your both Sara just as much as if both of you were the originals in our opinion." Jack nodded fiercely at this. "We promise we won't treat you any different," she ended strongly with true conviction.

But Sara was skeptical somewhat. "If it doesn't matter, then why are you testing to find out who's the original?" she asked.

Alex smiled gently at her. "We thought it might help, and either way for legal purposes and other things we have to clear that up. Legally, because it might give us a clue as to what Henry is planning and the more we know his plan the better able we are to protect you. Besides, don't you want to know? I know at least for Jack, me, and your parents, we don't feel comfortable having the question hanging. We need closure on it, and despite how much it bothers you I imagine that you and your siblings feel the same way."

Sara liked how Alex referred to them as siblings in the plural, instead of just sibling, Seth and Sara. It made her feel included. It made her feel like they were making her part of the family of Amelia and Ashton regardless, like they'd be looked at as equals, as their children, as whoever the real Seth and Sara siblings were, whether she was the real deal or the other Sara was the real deal. It was inclusive. "Yes," Sara admitted. "In truth I would like to find out." She was getting more and more comfortable as time went by.

Jack sighed. "The genetic testing will take some time, at least a few days, and we're hoping that we'll hear from them soon."

Sara nodded. It sounded reasonable. But she was still worried at what they might find out. True, Jack, Alex, and the others would still treat her the same, like the original if she wasn't, but things would never be the same for her for she would never think the same way about herself. Deep inside she would feel like a copycat, an imposter to the real Sara, and she knew her brother would feel the same way, and she knew that if the situation were reversed, the other Seth and Sara would feel the same way. Either way it would be a major blow to someone. She just hoped it wasn't her. Then she would never feel good about herself again if she was the copy.

"Why did Henry want to make a couple of duplicates?" she mused aloud, and Alex shrugged. Nearby, Seth and Sara had been watching in silence, without anything to say. They were merely awestruck, and it was still hard for them to grasp the situation, to grasp that there were two of each of them.

"We don't know," Alex responded. "But we truly are sorry that you and Seth went through all that. It wasn't right. Had we had known you were there we would have come to the rescue."

"Thanks," Sara replied, smiling a little. That made her feel good amidst all this. She needed to hear something like that. She felt the caring concern they had over her and she felt like they would protect her no matter what threats they received.

Sara sighed, feeling tired. She wanted nothing more than to find out who she was, whether she was the original or the copy. But she needed to know. She needed to know that everything would be all right and that Henry would never find her again, that he would never kidnap her, get ahold of her again or anyone she loved. She wanted to be free from all this pain, to be able to go back home and socialize with other aliens like her on her home world. She wanted to be able to come to earth without being bothered by Henry Burke. She wanted nothing more than to be in the loving arms of her parents, of Jack and Alex who would comfort her whenever she needed to cry, who would see to it that she felt safe always and was able to recuperate from what she had been through. She wanted nothing more than to go to a normal earth school just like other earthlings and interact with them, learn from them, learn about their culture.

Sara turned around in the cot she was in, uncomfortable from all the wires and IV tubes in and/or about her. She already didn't like looking at it as it reminded her of terrible things, but it wasn't easy to maneuver in either. Regardless, she let a yawn and sighed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

By the time Seth had come back from his "walk", if you could call it that, or rather his being wheeled around and shown the place, Seth had found out that Sara had woken up, but it was too late for she had fallen asleep again. But from what it sounded like she was more calm, more at peace, though still traumatized from what she had been through.

Seth wanted to wake her up, to talk to her, but the others told him to leave her alone, to let her rest. They told him that she also needed some alone time to get through what she had been through.

But Seth felt the need to have her by his side. After all, she was the only one who would truly understand what he had been through because she had been through what he had been through as well. The others could only guess, but in the end they couldn't relate. And he was sure that his sister felt the same way, not that the others would hear it or listen. They were insistent that he get rest as well.

And so Seth was lying in his cot, having a hard time falling asleep. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was vaguely aware of the others outside the curtain, but they only whispered in silent tones occasionally, trying hard not to disturb him and his sister. He could almost feel the pity for him and his sister in their bodies, in their tones, and he did his best to ignore it. It only reminded him of the cruelty and oppression he had faced at the hands of Henry Burke.

Part of him wanted Henry to pay dearly for it, but the other part of him was concerned, worried at what that might mean. Part of him wanted to protect the man who had hurt him, wanted to keep him safe, didn't want him to go through anything horrible even though the man hadn't given the same courtesy to him. Seth felt torn between his emotions – too timid and shy on one hand to let anything, even justice, happen to Henry Burke, and other part of him demanding justice and that Henry pay in some way for the cruelty he had faced.

Seth didn't know why he felt this way, why he felt this connection to his former captor, to Henry Burke. Could it be that he felt more than the want to protect him, that he felt like a son to the man? It was a strange feeling. How could he possibly feel this way? It confused Seth beyond all measure, made him feel uncomfortable. These emotions had always been underlying him, but he hadn't realized it until recently. He was sure that his sister felt the same way. He could feel it in fact. He knew it.

But what to do about it? Should he tell Jack and Alex? Yet he knew at the same time that if he or his sister did they would probably freak out and he could only hope that they would treat him the same way they treated the other Seth and Sara then, even if he and his sister were the originals. It was a delicate balance with them in terms of what to tell them. Since his time in Witch Mountain he had lost almost all sense of trust and now he and his sister didn't know who to trust and rely on any more. It felt as if their senses had been tainted.

Whatever happened he knew that he didn't want to lose the support of his parents and Jack and Alex now that he knew for sure that he had it. He needed them, without a doubt. But he knew at the same time that they would want to know everything from his memory, everything about what he had been through for one reason or another. Seth wasn't sure if he and his sister could do this, even with support, especially since he didn't want to lose the companionship and trust of Jack, Alex, and his parents. Besides, it would be hard enough doing that without having to relive all the horrifying events of the past year. And even then he still didn't know why Henry let him go. What reason could possibly motivate the man enough to do that? What did Henry have planned for him? What was the master idea behind this charade? What was the goal of it?

As Seth tossed and turned thinking about these things Jack came inside the curtains. "Having a hard time sleeping?" he asked the boy gently. Seth nodded. When Jack sighed the man replied to him, "I know things are going to be difficult, but just hang in there. Everything will be all right."

"Will it?" Seth challenged timidly, gently, which was so unlike him before his kidnappings. Before he had been so bold to reply but not anymore. Now he lacked the confidence that he once had.

"Yes," Jack replied sternly and gently, so sure of things. Seth didn't know how this could be so. How could he believe that so much? Did he possibly know something that the boy didn't?

Seth looked away, unwilling to face Jack when his own face was full of such uncertainty. Would Jack be ashamed of him? "Hey," Jack gently murmured. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe now." Seth continued to look away, his confidence shattered. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was so different than he was before. Witch Mountain had ruined him.

"What is it that makes you think so?" Seth mused aloud, looking for Jack to answer him, give him some logical explanation that would make sense. "What drives you to that conclusion?"

Jack frowned, thinking about it for a minute. "Faith," he finally concluded.

"And if that ends up being wrong?" Seth challenged again slightly.

Jack shrugged. "Still faith."

Seth didn't know what to think. So it all came down to faith? And what if faith didn't prove to be right? "Is there anything else?" Seth begged, hinting slightly how uncomfortable he was with Jack's answer, like he felt Jack was putting his trust where he shouldn't be.

"No," Jack responded slightly. "I promise you that I've told all the truth. That is what motivates me."

"I hope you're right," Seth grumbled a little bit, worried now more than ever. When would he ever feel better again? And when would Seth feel like he had completely healed from what Henry Burke had done to him? And would Henry ever leave him alone? He was fairly sure that the answer to his latter question was no, and that disturbed him. Henry still had plans for him and he was fairly sure that they weren't good plans.

Jack rubbed Seth's shoulder a bit. "Come now," he urged. "Now that Sara's been woken up, we can all finally have some time together – as it should be. I'm sure the two of you will want to catch up with us to keep your minds off of... other things." Seth knew very well what the man was implying. He was implying that the point of keeping their minds occupied was to help them emotionally cope until they had gone to see the 'therapist'.

Seth didn't look forward to this. It had been mentioned to him on the walk what the doctor had recommended and Seth didn't look forward to opening up his heart and pouring out his emotions to a complete stranger who might be a secret spy for Henry Burke. Seth didn't trust anyone other than his parents, Jack, Alex, and his siblings. In fact, he felt that his parents, Jack, and Alex were a little too trusting but he was glad that the other Seth and Sara didn't put out their trust as easily, in fact they didn't trust the doctors here at the hospital. That was the right way to do things in his eyes. If he avoided trusting then he wouldn't get hurt for sure.

What made it even more harder was that Seth and Sara lacked their abilities that they'd once had due to what Henry had done to them. He remembered being able to use their abilities sometimes, when they were being experimented on, and that was only when Henry released that specific control on them, whatever that control was (he didn't know what they did to prevent them from using their abilities, but it worked) and wanted to see their abilities in action.

They'd be separated, as they usually were anyway (Henry let them visit each other so he could torment them together which he got amusement from, and so Seth saw Sara once a weak) and the individual would be placed in an inescapable containment room in which their abilities couldn't penetrate outside of it, and they'd have automatic unmanned guns and lasers from the outside pointed at them and controlled by people with controllers on their laptops and computers which gave them quick access to fire them the instant they wanted or were ordered to, in case they misbehaved. And then Henry would radio someplace (he'd only see the man radio the place, he never actually heard what the man said, as he couldn't hear anything outside of the room, except should Henry use the intercom to speak to him, and he was the only one who would ever use the intercom to speak to him as he'd give the boy instructions) and then after Henry radioed whatever place it was, Seth would be all of a sudden able to use his abilities.

Seth learned quickly to do whatever the man told him to do, because if he didn't a bracelet that he had constantly around his wrist would vibrate and they'd torture the poor boy. And then they'd require him to perform again, or to do it if he hadn't have done it already. They'd often have a table in the middle of the room and would require him to walk through it again and again on Henry's command while the scientists who stood outside of the room with Henry in a glass cage from which they could see and observe from would scribble notes down, or would be looking at various computers and displays, no doubt with vitals or other information on it, that Seth couldn't see because the displays were positioned away from him. Sometimes miniature probes were also placed on the boy's head and Seth thought that more than likely it was used to scan his brain, which he hated. But he knew that the room also had invisible sensors used to measure his vitals and other things, so the probes and were not a necessity. Seth thought they made him wear it more to make him uncomfortable, and basically 'obedient', and to basically say, "Look, we can do whatever we want to you and get away with it." That was what he thought the main reason behind it was, as they didn't really need to put it on him from what he had gathered from tidbits of information he had heard and picked up on which they'd intentionally leaked to him for some odd reason, which confused him why they'd leak stuff to him like that, instead of telling him straight. Whatever it was, it was all part of Henry's master plan.

Another thing they had Seth do during the experiments was to walk through lasers, and although he could phase through them, it was incredibly painful, and they'd have to treat him for burns and other injuries, always incredibly severe afterwards. Seth hated it. They'd put him to sleep, and do something to his brain (and they'd always intimidate him before and tell him that they were doing brain surgery on him to 'improve' him) and then he'd wake up, feeling slightly different, and the experiments would start all over again, as painful as it was.

Seth felt so helpless to stop anything, including the torture. It got to eventually where they'd torture him just before the experiments with the bracelet and other things just to get him to cooperate, as before he'd usually refuse at first and it was only after they'd torture him that he'd cooperate. But since the torture became routine he learned quickly just do do it and get the experiment over with, as painful as it was, that way less pain was involved, because if he didn't he learned fast that they'd torture him some more, and he'd writhe on the floor in agony for hours. Then he'd still be required to go through with the experiment, as exhausted and out of his mind and panicked as he was at that point.

Henry seemed to want him to phase successfully through the lasers without getting burned for some odd reason. He kept getting frustrated and would torture the boy when he was unable to fulfill this for the man. And he'd blame it on the boy, telling Seth that he was being rebellious and refusing to do what he was told, despite how frightened Seth got and how much the boy pled that that wasn't the case. Sara also must have been having some trouble fulfilling what Henry wanted her to do because finally the man had had it, and he'd informed the frightened children that he was taking their abilities away forever. And after all the pleading both children gave him in the same room (Henry had informed them at the same time in the same room, so they were together) and no matter how much they told Henry that they were trying, Henry had Sara wheeled away in a rolling cot restrained to it, terrified as she was, to the operating room first. And after her screams and pleading and crying had stopped, there was an hour of silence in which Seth sat so white faced that the doctors had to tend to him.

Sara was wheeled away to the recovery room and Seth was taken in immediately. Seth saw her being wheeled away as he past her in the hallway on the way to the operating room, she unconscious from the anesthetic still. Though he was relieved that this time they'd seen fit to knock her out and put her out of her misery while they did the surgery so that she didn't feel anything (they didn't always do that, sometimes they'd let them suffer during operations and other procedures, it depended on the mood Henry was in, and usually when he was in this kind of furious mood, even though the children weren't to blame, Henry wasn't that lenient, which made the situation unusual), Seth was still horrified that their precious abilities were being taken away for good and that they'd be different from now on. He was right next to the operating room door when Sara passed him unconscious on the cot, being wheeled away.

Seth felt intruded upon and he was in shock when they led him to the room. Seth was in such shock that he collapsed when he saw Sara being wheeled away, knowing what had been done to her, and he didn't have the energy to resist them as they picked him up and put him on the operating table, putting the mask pumping anesthetic out on him. He was out faster than one could snap one's fingers.

He woke up, depressed, feeling very, very different knowing why he felt different, unable for the first time to use his abilities even though they'd proudly boasted to him that the measures for preventing his abilities had been taken down because they now no longer needed it now that they'd done the surgery on him. He knew this was true and when they finally allowed him to see Sara again, to boast and prove their point again, after they both had recovered from the surgery, the boy saw that she was also unable to use her abilities again. Seth had been depressed after this for about a month, crying when they couldn't see him. Why had they done this to him? He had had his abilities for a good five months before Henry had suddenly decided that they didn't want them to have it (during which time the invasion should have happened, and he didn't understand why it didn't even though he understood completely now).

And so it was without these abilities that had made them feel safer and had gotten them through much that Seth and Sara faced the future. It seemed unfair that the other Seth and Sara had kept their abilities while they lost theirs. Jack continued to rub his back, and he whispered gently to the boy, "Try to get some rest."

Seth turned on his side, a lone tear going down his cheek. As he fell asleep his mind went do a distant memory, one in which he was somewhat awake as they did the surgery to take his abilities away. This had always been on the corner of his mind, though he was never able to access it clearly, except when he was asleep or on the verge of being asleep, and then he'd forget it again. He knew that Henry knew about this, and as he slept he was vaguely aware of other memories Henry had let him keep like this, that only his subconscious was aware of, and what he was never consciously aware of. It was almost as if Henry had left him hidden notes. And Seth knew as he continued to fall asleep, too deep to say anything to anyone, and then continuing onto a sleep state and deeper, that this was what the man had intended. But why was Henry leaving him notes? What was the point of it? And so his dream/memory/note commenced.

"Oh, good, he can hear some!" a doctor delightedly told Henry as the boy assumed, seeing he was blind for the moment from the light anesthetic going through him even though he wasn't knocked out, alluding to the boy, and Seth didn't know how they knew he was awake when he knew a normal human doctor or surgeon wouldn't have. And because of the anesthetic was light he was in excruciating pain, though he was miraculously still able to concentrate just as sharply as if he were fine and were not in surgery and was wide awake with no pain, and just as miraculously he felt completely at peace naturally, the emotion he'd wanted and desired most while wide awake. All was calm.

"Good," the man said. "I want you to hear what I'm saying, Seth. I'm proud of you. You've done very well. You don't need to be afraid. This is all part of the Caprican experiment. You're still in stage one. It's not quite complete yet, but you must be patient. It will soon be complete. You're doing everything you need to be doing, and that's all well. It's how we've designed it to be. Don't be afraid. Everything will turn out good; it will turn out the way it's supposed to be, how we've designed it to be. I know you won't remember this when you wake up, or even subconsciously, but that's the way it's supposed to be, the way we intended it. You'll remember it subconsciously when it's time for you to know. Don't be frightened. You're doing fine. Operation P3Q3 will be a success." And as he said this, Seth relaxed more and more, listening obediently and for an unusual reason somewhat eagerly to the man, peace entering his system further as if he had never suffered. Henry's voice seemed to be having a further calming effect on him.

The man spoke so softly, fatherly, and friendly to him, that it was any wonder the boy and his sister as well felt a father-son, father-daughter connection to the man. But what did it mean? What was the Caprican experiment? And what was it Henry was intending on having him do? Could it be that the boy was fulfilling it without intending to, without realizing it? What did the man want from him? Would he ever find out what was going on?

The boy slept on.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.**

**What do you think of it?**

**Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Originality and Duplicity

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Four: Originality and Duplicity

(Seth Point of View)

Seth's nap was somewhat quiet, and he felt disturbed when he woke up for a reason he couldn't understand. He also felt exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all.

There were voices outside the curtains, and Seth wanted to turn off his hearing. He knew they were talking about him. Seth wanted nothing more than to forget about what had happened to him instead of dwelling on it. He wanted to go on with his life and live a normal one. He didn't want to have to deal with all the problems he now had to deal with.

Seth wasn't sure when they would be willing to let him out of the hospital, but he hoped it was soon. He didn't like being cooped up here. It made him feel trapped, just as much as Witch Mountain did. And what was worse was that it was a medical institution, a place where medicine was practiced. And as if that didn't make him feel uncomfortable enough, he and his sister were the ones the medicine was being practiced upon.

To Seth it made him feel like a lab rat and he didn't like it. He had been treated like this enough at Witch Mountain, and being treated like this in a place that was supposedly non-hostile did not make him feel any better. In all honesty, he didn't see any difference. How was what they were doing different from what Henry Burke was doing? After all, he couldn't see the difference. Both were forcing medical treatment on him and his sister and saying that it was for their own good. Both had doctors and scientists. Both would talk about him behind his back and stop as soon as they knew he was awake. How were things different here than there? True, the doctors were gentle with him, and true that they 'attempted' to treat him somewhat better, and true that they let him make some decisions, but in the end they acted as if they knew better than him. When would he be free from this kind of treatment? After all, they were going to have him see a therapist.

Seth didn't want to see a therapist. He thought it was unnecessary. And in truth, he was afraid. Back in Witch Mountain, a whole lot of psychological tricks and psych warfare were played on his mind all in the name of government. Seth knew terror first-hand; he had experienced it up close as if it were a personal enemy of his, that it knew his face and knew his feelings well enough to combat him. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It made him feel as though he were a prisoner to it, and indeed, he was.

The boy sighed and finally the curtains parted and his mom and dad came through. He had heard them say beforehand that he was awake and that they wanted some privacy with him.

"Hey," Amelia murmured, greeting him gently, warily. Seth stared up at her like a puppy dog that pouts when he's sad.

"Why do I have to be here?" Seth complained mildly, trying to find a way to express his discomfort because he wasn't sure if they'd hear it fully. He didn't know anything anymore. He no longer knew what was acceptable and what wasn't.

But Amelia kneeled beside him and rubbed his back gently. "Things will get better, you'll see," she whispered kindly to him, trying to cheer him up. "You're out of that horrid place. Things will improve."

"Will it?" Seth challenged, looking at her hopefully, hoping that she was telling the truth. "And if so, what will I have to go through before things improve?"

"I don't know," his mother answered. "But I do know that we'll all be here for you no matter what."

"Promise?" the boy implored, looking like a child.

"Promise," his mother smiled and Seth forced a smile, not sure, though, if they knew he was faking it. One thing was for sure. He certainly didn't feel like smiling right now. He was tense, his muscles were tense, and no matter how hard he tried to calm down and relax his muscles he couldn't calm down and his muscles wouldn't relax. They were as rigid as stone.

His mother must have noticed for she continued to rub his back further. "I know you don't like this," she began. "And I know you're going through a hard time, but I'd like to ask that you give us a chance, that you give us a _**fair**_ chance. You've been through a lot and that's why you have a hard time trusting people I believe. I know that if I had been in the same circumstance that you had been in I wouldn't be able to trust anyone either." And with that, she moved some loose hair out of his face. "Please," she begged. "Give us a chance. I know it's hard but I need to ask you to open up to us, to try to talk to us."

Seth sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "That's a hard request to make," he murmured.

Ashton was immediately by his side. "We know," he gently cooed.

But Seth shook his head. "Do you?" he asked.

Amelia continued to sit by him. "I know that we can't empathize, but we can sympathize," she murmured. "We are all in this together, and what has affected you has affected us. You can't get hurt without us getting hurt."

"Are you hurt?" Seth implored suddenly, looking deep into his mother's eyes.

"Of course!" Amelia responded, almost shocked that he would ask such a thing. Then her voice softened some as she replied further, "How can I, as a mother, watch you go through so much pain? It hurts me, you know. It's hard on me, as a mother, to cope when I see you in all the agony you're going through. I want to reach and comfort you, and take all that pain away, but I don't know how. It's not in my power. So I sit by you and only hope what I'm doing is enough and that I can succeed in comforting you, that I can succeed in making you feel better, in helping you heal."

Seth sighed once more, depressed. "I don't know that I'll ever heal," he admitted.

"You will," Ashton encouraged. "It will just take some time."

"Time we don't have," the boy muttered.

But his mother stroked his hair further. "You'd be surprised. We have all the time in the world."

(A few hours later)

(Sara Point of View)

The girl was sleeping in the hospital bed she was occupying when all of a sudden she woke up. "Sara..." someone seemed to call. "Sara..."

The girl shivered. The voice sounded exactly like Henry Burke's. "Yes?" she unwillingly responded, remembering how Henry Burke, back in Witch Mountain, required an answer whenever he asked a question or whenever there was something he summoned her for.

But the voice didn't respond back. Puzzled, she reached over and opened the curtains slightly, fearing that she'd see him. But instead, she saw her parents sleeping in a couple of chairs. "Mom, dad?" she weakly sounded, and all of a sudden, they woke up. They were by her side in an instant.

"Yes?" her father asked her, concern and worry in his eyes.

Sara frowned and then bit her lip, not sure if this was something she should mention. Would they think she was crazy? "N-nothing," she stuttered, nervous around her parents for the first time. Then she thought of an excuse to give. "I-I'm just cold, that's all." She sincerely hoped that her excuse was good enough, convincing enough, so she asked, "Can I have a blanket?"

Her mother smiled, adoring her daughter. "Of course, sweetie!" she cooed as if the girl were a five year old. "I'll go ask for one right now."

"Thank you," Sara replied, truly grateful, except it wasn't for the blanket; it was for their company. Right now, she really needed their presence for she feared Henry was after her, and in that aspect she knew she was right, just possibly not from the voice she probably imagined, so she tried to convince herself. It was from whatever plan he had in mind for her.

"Daddy," Sara weakly asked, being careful on how she worded things. After all, she was going to see the psychologist and she didn't want stuff like this leaking out and the psychologist, whoever she or he might be, finding out about it. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No! Of course not sweetie!" he immediately replied, firm and strong about it.

"Even after all that I've been through?"

"Never!"

Sara took encouragement from this and sighed, snuggling deep into the covers. Suddenly her mother bustled in and she was carrying a blanket. She placed it over her daughter and wrapped her tightly in it until she made sure that she was all warm and snug. "There you go, sweetie," she endearingly whispered, and Sara forced a smile.

"Thank you!" Sara murmured softly back and she leaned into the pillows for support. There were still a lot of tubes and medical equipment in her and on her, and she knew the doctors would still check on her even though it was late at night. Her mother stroked her hair out of her face, and Sara thought she saw a worried look on the woman.

"Sara," Amelia whispered, her eyes now certainly full of worry. "Is everything all right?"

Sara shivered, knowing that Amelia had seen through her facade and that she'd have to find another excuse. "No," Sara told her, lying straight this time and hoping it would pass. "I just want out of this place. It makes me feel trapped." And that was true, to an extent. But the real reason was something possibly a lot more sinister and serious. "I don't like medical facilities."

"It's because of what they did to you, isn't it?" Amelia inquired, clearly believing the girl's excuse and Sara was relieved that the woman hadn't caught on when she'd caught onto the detail of the fact that the blanket was an excuse earlier. But she was still tense, none the less, which added to the convincing factor of what Sara said.

The girl paused, hesitating, as if not sure how to respond. Then she admitted, "Yes, I think so. I don't know for certain. I just don't like medicine, doctors, and scientists."

"I think it only makes you uncomfortable because of what they did to you," Amelia said, but it seemed more to herself as if she were trying to make sense of things.

Sara looked away. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Sara!" Amelia exclaimed. "You have to talk about it with someone! How else are you going to recover?"

"Not now," Sara shyly responded. "It's late at night. I want to rest."

Now there was hesitation on Amelia's part, and finally the woman sighed. "Yes," she exhaustively responded back. "You're right on that part. It is late and you do need rest." The woman tucked in her daughter more while Ashton knelt by Sara's side and gently stroked his daughter's hair.

"Get some sleep," Ashton murmured softly, lovingly to his daughter. Then, he kissed her on the forehead and he went beyond the curtains. Amelia likewise kissed her daughter and left her, closing the curtains behind her to give the girl some privacy so that she could rest.

Sara sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

(The next day)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth wasn't sure if he was nervous or excited. The test results had come in and today was the day that they'd find out who was who, who was the original and who was the copy. He sincerely hoped that _**he**_ wasn't the copy. 'It doesn't matter,' he told himself, thinking these hopeful words over and over again in an attempt to convince himself otherwise. 'It doesn't matter.' But truth be told, he didn't know if that was the case. True, it would solve what seemed an age-old mystery, and Jack, Alex, and his parents were curious to know, for more than one reason, and so hopefully they could piece together Henry Burke's plan. True, in the end it wouldn't matter to Jack, Alex, and his parents who was the copy and who was the original. But in the end, he knew that secretly it would matter to him and his duplicate, his sister and his sister's duplicate. It would change their lives and the way that they looked at themselves forever.

A part of him didn't want to find out, wanted it to remain a mystery in fear that he was the duplicate. But another part of him screamed to know, screamed for answers as to what was going on. Why were their two of them anyways, and why did Henry have to make a couple of copies? What was the point of that? And if he did it so that he would have an alien to experiment on, then why did he let those aliens go? What was the point of that?

Seth sighed. His other self was sleeping on the medical cot and he phased through the curtains so that he didn't have to move them and thus disturb the boy. 'If only we knew,' he thought to himself. 'If only there weren't such suspense.'

'Life does seem to be full of suspense, doesn't it?' another voice sounded in his head, echoing, though he was used to it doing that sometimes for reasons neither he nor his sister understood. They only knew that sometimes her voice echoed in people's head when she spoke mind to mind for no apparent reason.

Seth's lips twitched into a slight smile as he heard the comfort of his sister's presence in his mind, and he thought he heard the door opening and closing meaning she and the others were back from getting food from the cafeteria for everyone for breakfast. No doubt that was true as he smelled the food and heard it simmering slightly still on the trays. It smelled delicious, though nowhere near as good as Alex's cooking.

He thought he heard Sara's voice sigh in his head. 'We really do need to ask her to prepare some food and bring it sometime, don't we?'

'Yes,' Seth thought, knowing that her mind-reading skills would pick it up. That was, after all, how they communicated when she wasn't in the mood to establish a mental channel so that groups could talk freely for her as if it were what earthlings called a radio where anyone can talk and everyone else can hear, well, more like a conference call. Otherwise, Sara would need to relay everything everyone else said to everyone else. But first, before she could even speak mind to mind with someone, or do a 'conference call' she would have to establish a mental connection with them if it didn't already exist. The mental connection automatically existed for close blood kin, though not distant blood kin and those she wasn't related to, who would need her to open a mental channel before any connection or 'conference call' could be established. Then, Sara would just establish the mental channel when she wanted to communicate mind to mind, or a mental group communication if she had a large amounted of people who wanted to communicate with each other.

Seth's stomach growled and he was about to eat when the other Seth stirred some. The boy's eyes blinked open and he stared up at him. Then the boy seemed to smell the food for he asked, "What's that?"

"It's breakfast," Seth responded. He immediately became wary as he instinctively did whenever he knew the boy was awake. Then, realizing what he was doing and not wanting to hurt the boy he forced himself to relax. 'I've really got to work on that,' he thought to himself.

Sara seemed to want to get more involved, so Seth felt her opening a mental channel in his head when Seth thought to her, 'Well, give us some privacy!' Sara immediately left his mind and he sighed. "Do you want me to get you a tray?" he asked the other him, and the boy's eyes widened in excitement and gratitude immediately and he shook his head eagerly.

"Yes please!" he excitingly responded, almost tweeted as his voice went somewhat high pitched and Seth had to stop himself from laughing. After all, he didn't want to offend and upset the boy after what the poor little thing had been through. He thought it best to maintain a friendly environment so that he could recover and the other boy would feel more welcome and loved. Plus, that was what his parents and friends had told him to do.

"I'll go get some then," he offered and disappeared behind the curtains.

As the boy glanced over at the other curtains to where the girl was staying, he realized she was still asleep. "Don't worry about her," Alex responded, upon seeing him glance over. "We're saving her some food and we'll get it to her when she wakes up." Seth nodded and he realized that Alex had overheard him offering to get the other Seth some food. He blushed slightly, as this was not normally his way, but Alex said nothing and seemed to ignore the fact.

Seth wasn't sure what was inside the trays as they were covered, and he didn't want to lift the lids and thus cool them off, so he took the first tray he laid eyes on and brought it to the boy. "Thank you," Seth replied as Seth put the tray in front of him. He watched as the other boy tried to sit up before he disappeared behind the curtains again so he could get himself some food this time.

As Seth opened his tray he saw that breakfast was a scrambled egg omelet, bacon, and some toast. Most of it smelled delicious, but he wasn't sure about the omelet. He tentatively cut some of it and took a small, bite, chewing quickly and swallowing when he didn't like it. It had smelled weird to him. 'These humans have some strange tastes,' he thought to himself and he noticed the corners of his sister's mouth twitch in response to reading his mind. The boy sighed. As he looked at all the trays in the room, he noticed that they were all the same, bacon, toast and jam, and a meat-lover's omelet. But for him, for some reason he didn't think that sausage and hamburger went together in an omelet. Was he the only one? Man, these cafeteria folk had some weird ideas for food! Or was it all cafeteria cooks? What were they doing? Throwing in random stuff together because it was almost on the verge of spoiling and they needed to get rid of it?

Jack cleared his throat all of a sudden and everyone looked at him. The curtains were pulled open and they even decided to wake Sara up, contrary to what they decided to do earlier. Now everyone was awake, including the Seth and Sara being taken care of, and those siblings could see Jack and Alex clearly.

Everyone expected Jack to speak, but it was Alex that spoke. "As you all know," she began, her voice strong and firm, but kind to everyone even though it carried a unique but strong sounding authority in it. "The test that we ordered to show who's who has arrived. The doctor said that he'd be here around ten to discuss the results with us." Seth looked at the clock. It was almost ten. They had woken up late and were thus having a late breakfast. But for some reason time seemed to move slowly. "I want you all to know," Alex continued, looking especially at the Seths and Saras. "That no matter what the result is, we will love you all of you equally and the same. You're both Seth and you're both Sara in my opinion."

Amelia and Ashton nodded. "Alex is right," Ashton announced. "All of you are my children, are _**our**_ children," he said, looking at the Seths and Saras. "It will not make a difference to us one way or another. We'll still love you the same. But unfortunately, we need to know who's who so that we know how to address the situation. Whatever you do, don't worry about what the results show. We're only sharing it with you because you all have the right to know as this affects you in the end and because it's of you."

Seth nodded, but he didn't feel the same way. He hoped he wasn't the duplicate.

Suddenly Sara spoke up. "But how will we know that they didn't mix the results up?" she blurted out, her face worried. The thought that had been running through her mind had never occurred to Seth before and he was glad that she voiced it for this would worry him. How would they know that the test results weren't mixed up and what was meant for one sibling was accidentally pinned on another?

"Because," Jack responded this time, taking responsibility for the answer. "Each of you was assigned a different pin number, the number on the case sheet and the bracelets you are wearing (Seth looked down at the paper bracelet wrapped in plastic that he was forced to wear even though he wasn't the patient and which the doctors had never actually explained to him why he had to wear it), and yes, Seth," he added, noticing Seth's glance down at his wrist at the thing he had been wearing for days straight at a time, that not even his parents or friends had let him take off, and that was also on his Sara and the other Seth and Sara. "That is indeed the thing you are looking at, the thing we told you and the others to wear constantly."

"Anyways," Alex continued hastily, glancing quickly at the clock, seeing that they were losing time for an explanation. "As each of you has a different pin number which this hospital has permanently assigned each of you, in case you need to visit ever again (Seth and his siblings all shivered) and in which case we would need to identify which Seth or which Sara's record it is, you have all been assigned a pin number. Now when they took the DNA, they did it one at a time, and they put your pin number on the bottle. They were sent to the lab individually, and your DNA and the testing that was being done were sent to different labs. They sent their results back here for which the doctors, specifically geneticists, who know how to interpret tests, have examined the results and they will tell us shortly what they have learned. The tests were done more than one time, and sent back more than one time, each a few days apart, and the doctors looked at them each time so if there was a mistake they will catch it. Also, multiple DNA samples were taken from each of you, and they tested all of them each time they did a lab test. If there were any variances or any questions they would have discovered it, and they've promised not to assume anything or give us any assumptions. That, and if there was anything less than one hundred percent certainty, they'll let us know. They were very, very careful." Alex emphasized the word 'very'.

Seth still wasn't sure. He didn't like uncertainty. But he also didn't like unanswered questions. The boy stared at the clock as the second hand went around and around, either waiting to find out his doom or to be liberated with the truth that he was the one.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Tension built in the air and he shivered, somewhat from the cold but mostly from the fear that gripped him. Who would it be? Would it be him? Would he finally learn that he had nothing to fear for he was the original? And what would the other Seth think? How detrimental would it be to him? He could only imagine it himself, but he probably didn't come even close to it. He pitied whoever was to find out today that they weren't the ones.

Seth sighed. Time was torturous. He was losing his patience. Finally, and it didn't help with his tension, instead it tensed him up further, finally the doctor arrived.

He looked very grave. "Hello," he greeted everyone kindly, but Seth was still unsure of his motives and intentions. He never really did trust doctors, especially after Witch Mountain.

"Hello," Jack and Alex greeted back, warm and friendly to the man, which Seth didn't understand.

The doctor was older. He had gray, short hair, was partially bald as the top of his head had a lot of hair missing and not even a single strand could be found where his hair was bald. His eyes were gray, he was somewhat large, he had on a white lab coat, had what seemed two chins, was dark skinned somewhat, and it looked as though he had been a handsome man when he was young. The man hesitated before beginning his monologue. 'Please spare me,' Seth thought to himself shortly before the man began it, earning him a frightful glare from his sister, almost as if she feared he could read the boy's mind and find out what he had thought, and then would hurt him for it.

"Now," the man announced looking kindly down at both Seths and both Saras. "I want you four to know that you've got people that love you very much. I can see it in their eyes, even though I can see your distrust for me in your eyes (Seth shivered in surprise) which is understandable considering all that you've been through. You're parents love _**all four of you**_ very, very much," he emphasized the word 'very'. Then he glanced at Jack and Alex. "I can see that you have good friends in the Mr. Bruno and Dr. Friedman as well."

Seth glanced at the married couple, Jack and Alex, and then at his married parents. But when he glanced back to his Sara, he could see that she was worried. 'What is it?' he thought to her.

'I can't read his mind,' she thought back. 'Something's not right. It's like he knows that I can read minds-'

'Well, no duh!' Seth thought back, thinking it was obvious, regretting it when he saw his sister flinch in hurt. He immediately felt sorry about what he said, but he felt better when his apology to her, a split-second later was accepted.

'I can't read his mind,' Sara continued on as if it hadn't happened. 'And he's trying to keep something big and shocking from me so that we can all find out at the same time.'

'Do you think it's that we're the clones?' Seth inquired, now worried all of a sudden.

Sara frowned as if uncertain. 'No,' she replied back thoughtfully, as if trying to interpret what she had saw and read. 'I don't think that's it.'

All this conversation happened in a split second between what Dr. Karman had said and what he was going to say, and he was talking at normal speed and time.

"And I want you four to know that this won't affect the outcome of how you're treated," the doctor continued quite lovingly, like a father, though Seth didn't feel like he liked the man looking at him like that, in a fatherly way. "I can tell from the way that they're acting they'll all treat you all the same. It won't affect anything at all. There's no need to worry as far as that's concerned." And then he paused, as if not sure how to say something. "It won't matter anyway because the test results were shocking."

Seth took in a sharp breath. "Sh-shocking?" Alex stuttered, unsure of what he meant. "What do you mean by, 'shocking'?"

The doctor looked at them, worry in his eyes. He blinked at them and then retorted, "Exactly what I mean. The test results show that there are no 'originals' and no 'copies' because they are exactly the same. There are no clones, copies, or anything of the such. Both Seths and Saras are the originals."

**And so, on this note I will leave it on a cliffhanger.**

**As for the cafeteria inspiration, yes, I in fact KNOW that they do through in stuff that's almost on the verge of spoiling, or if you're lucky, is only old, and sell it as the 'special of the day'. Random talk show or Dr show facts. Plus, I used to work at a café back when I was healthier. At least their specials didn't have any spoiled or rotten stuff though! It tasted good! Can't really say about other restaurants though... And I have no idea where cafeteria cooks get their menu ideas. Some cafeterias, my old school surprisingly, were very good. But hospital cafeteria food? Not really.**

**Bottom line, be careful what the food industry throws at you. You literally never know WHAT is in it. Anyways...  
><strong>

**Did you like it? Are there any improvements that I need to make? Don't be afraid to point out any errors or plot holes! They're much appreciated!**

**Please read and review! Reviews help me to improve! :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Individuality

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Five: Individuality

(Sara Point of View)

Sara gasped in shock, lying on her sick bed, unable to think of anything to say. 'I'm... the original... yet she's... the original... as well?'

Alex's mouth was wide open and as she gaped Jack stuttered, who's mouth was also wide open, "H-how can this be?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's a mystery, but they're the exact same."

"Surely there has to be some duplicate," one of the Seth's intrigued more, but Sara didn't see which one it was. Whoever it was, he sounded rather hopeful. Frankly, she was too. She couldn't live not knowing the truth. This was even more hard to accept than if she were told that she was the duplicate. She could hardly blame him. How was she supposed to live with the fact that they weren't able to figure out who the duplicate was?

Or perhaps the doctor was right and there was no duplicate. If so, where did the other two come from? And what was Henry's plan then? What did he want with them? She could see how useful it would have been, sending the other two, while she and her brother had been left to rot in Witch Mountain and had finally succumb to Henry Burke, believing that Jack and Alex had indeed abandoned them when that wasn't really the case. But if the man wanted them to believe that and the other two were only decoys so that Jack and Alex, satisfied that they had a Seth and Sara and thus believing that they had rescued them, wouldn't think twice about coming back (after all, what was the point since they thought they had rescued them) then why did Henry Burke then let the cat out of the bag and let Seth and Sara go? After all, that was essentially what he hand done. The two of them were cornered and they knew that Henry could well have taken them back, but Henry ordered his men to stop and let them run. Why do that? The man had to have known that Seth and Sara would have survived the cold, freezing temperatures, even if there was harm to them. And he had to have known that Jack and Alex would have been more than willing to take them in, and thus the man and the woman would find out about what she had gone through. And he had to have known that her parents were here and thus they would find out. Why do that? What was his plan?

Sara put her head in her hands. "This makes no sense," she moaned aloud, distressed. When would she finally have peace of mind? 'What's going on?' she thought to herself and the other Sara glanced over. The moment that girl did that, Sara knew she was reading her mind. 'What does he want from me?' she continued to ask herself, distressed about whatever Henry Burke's plan for them was, and knowing that the other girl would pick up on what she was saying.

The doctor watched the four children gravely. "I'm sorry," was all he said and then he exited the room to give them some time to contemplate.

Sara immediately started crying and Amelia walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Her Seth had tears in his eyes and he turned away so that no one would see them, clearly embarrassed that he was crying. "What's going on?" Sara continued to cry, distressed. "What does he want from me?" she wined more, her voice getting high-pitched as she was choked up.

"I don't know," Amelia murmured and Sara glanced to see people by all four children.

"Why would Henry just let us go like he did?" Sara choked out more, confused. "He had us! He had us pinned against the wall to where there was no escape, but he ordered his men to put their guns down and he stepped aside and let us go. He did that right in front of us! We didn't run at first, we were confused, but we took the opportunity! It's almost like he wanted us to know that he had let us go! But why?"

"We don't know," Amelia murmured more, worry in her eyes as well. "But we wish we did. We wished we knew how to protect you." She hugged her daughter more. "But it won't matter soon because as soon as you're well enough we'll be journeying back to our planet."

Sara's eyes widened in fear, and part of the reason she didn't know why. But the main reason she did. "We're leaving Jack and Alex behind?" she squealed, more distress in her face than ever. She didn't want to leave them behind! She needed them! They were her friends!

"Sara," Amelia whispered comfortingly. "We've already talked about this with them and they agree. We need to get you and the others to safety."

"But!" the girl protested but her mother interrupted her by kissing her forehead tenderly.

"No buts," the woman replied and rocked her daughter back and forth.

But it was too late. By now, this had caught the attention of the three other children in the room who stared at Amelia with wide eyes. "Wh-what do you mean that we're leaving?" the healthy Seth said, sitting forward in his chair, alarmed. "And what do you mean by 'we've already talked about this'? Why weren't we involved?"

"Things just happened so quickly that we haven't really had time to get everyone around to talk," Ashton explained. "This is really the first time everyone's been together in a state of mind so that we can converse and that we've been together since everything has happened."

Sara saw her brother tense and he curled up on his bed. "I don't want to leave Jack and Alex behind," he muttered, disappointment in his eyes. Sara could tell that he wanted to visit with them. Sara pretty much felt the same way.

The girl sighed and she caught her mother and Alex share a glance.

"Actually," the woman responded, watching Amelia rock her daughter. "We're coming with you."

Pure excitement coursed through Sara when she heard this and if she were healthy she would have leapt out of her bed to hug Alex. "Really?" she almost squealed and small smiles played on the mouths of the adults in the room, causing Sara to blush in embarrassment. But they never mentioned her high pitched voice.

"Really," Alex confirmed softly and Sara hugged her mother.

"Thanks for inviting them, mommy," she whispered.

Amelia gave her a tight squeeze. "You're welcome, my darling. Of course I would do anything for you."

(A few months ago)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth remembered lying on his stomach, restrained to an operating table as Henry and his 'physicians' were experimenting on him. Seth bit his lip to keep from crying out. A tray stood in front of him with medical equipment on it, needles, viles with medicine on it, and on the viles was the name LA CAPRI, all in bold type. It was written with a logo around it, as if it were a brand name from some sort of company. P3Q3 was on the tags as well, in the various places. Seth wasn't sure what they meant but as the needles pierced his skin he cried out, tears in his eyes.

The experiments were painful at times and it was rare that they would give him anything for the pain, or even sedate him if it was some sort of surgery. He was left to bear without it. Such was the cruelty he endured.

The boy didn't know what they were doing to him and he didn't want to know, or at least part of him didn't want to know. Part of him did, part of him was screaming to find out what they were doing to him and what they what the purpose of it was. Why were they doing this to him? What had he ever done to them?

Seth bit his lip until it was bleeding and gasped more. Suddenly, someone took a needle and one of the viles on the stand, and Seth, who had endured something like this a few times before and thus knew something of what to expect, looked away, waiting for the pain to come. They drew the medicine out and walked over.

Seth's back muscles tensed and as his hands were restrained above his head, he hid his head in the bend of his elbows, not wanting to see what they were doing.

The pain came. Seth gasped, but he fainted, which was fortunate for him. He didn't used to faint. But nowadays the amount of delay between when they'd inject the thing in his back and the delay to when he fainted was getting less and less. Seth didn't want to be awake for all the terror on hand.

He woke up in a medical cot, once again restrained. But this time his hands were restrained by his side and he was on his back, which hurt due to having all the procedures on his back. As his head lay on the pillow which Timothy Matheson had graciously put under his head to comfort him some, he saw that he was sweating. His eyes had been blurry since waking up, but now it was getting to where he could only see shadows. He was in so much pain that he was sick to his stomach.

Another figure, seemingly distant, drew near all of a sudden. "You're recuperating I see, Seth," said the voice of none other than Henry Burke. The boy shivered and the man chuckled some. "Don't be nervous," he softly encouraged the boy. "Everything will be all right, you'll see. We're going to make you better than before."

Seth couldn't stand anymore. He felt like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. But fortunately before that could occur, a needle pierced his skin and he felt himself falling asleep, drifting away on a strange tide known to him as agony.

(Seth Point of View)

Seth awoke from his terrifying memory, the name LA CAPRI and P3Q3 on his mind. He didn't understand it. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew it had to mean something.

The boy looked around. The medical equipment seemed to be going haywire and as a door opened, he heard some voices outside the curtains. Before he could shut his eyes and fake sleep, though, they came in.

"Hey," Jack murmured softly, the doctor behind him and his wife, Alex, by his side. It must be their turn to watch him. His parents must be at home with the other Seth and Sara. "How are you feeling?" the man asked, a worried look on his face.

Seth heard the distant snore of his sister in the other corner. The boy shook his head, refusing to respond, especially since now the doctor was checking the medical equipment. The man also had a concerned look on his face. "From these readings you must have been under some sort of stress," he murmured. Then he turned to the boy. "Nightmare?" he inquired softly.

Seth thought it best not to get into too much detail and reveal that he had actually been reliving a terrifying memory so he only nodded even though he didn't know what a nightmare was. "Bad dream," he muttered to correct them, and the doctor stared back.

"Actually it's the same thing," the doctor responded, catching on to the fact that the boy didn't know what a nightmare was. Seth hated how they found it so easy to read him. Why was he all of a sudden an open book?

When the doctor saw the boy's concerned face he muttered, "Hey, don't think about it." The boy nodded, still confused, but the man didn't say anything more.

Jack sat by his side to comfort him and the boy was grateful for the doctor came over to take his vitals and Seth needed the comfort. He flinched, even though he had been told many times that the doctor wasn't here to hurt him. He was just used to hurt from doctors, though, and it was hard to trust any of them or anyone with 'doctor' attached to their name. Well, 'doctor' Alex Friedman was an exception. He trusted her wholeheartedly.

The boy took Jack's hand and squeezed it hard, so hard that Jack gasped and winced in pain, the pain somewhat evident on his face no matter how much the man tried to mask it. But the man never asked him to loosen his grip which he was grateful for. Such was the tension the boy was under. Afterwards, the doctor also sat by his side, which Seth didn't like. He preferred doctors and medical folk as far away from him as possible.

"Hey," the doctor gently greeted him, his blonde hair flopping into his eyes. "It's okay. It's only expected that you'll have nightmares. It's part of the trauma that you endured, and before you get better you can expect to have more nightmares before they end. But everything will be fine. You'll find a way to go back to normal living."

Seth nodded, just wanting the man to go away. Such was his tension. But Jack nudged him slightly and the boy looked at him. "He's right, you know," Jack confirmed the doctor's saying.

Seth sighed. "I just want to get some rest," the boy muttered and they all nodded.

"That's a reasonable request," the doctor replied, then asked innocently, "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Seth didn't understand why he reacted the way he did until months later, but all of a sudden he became hysteric and started screaming. He pushed the doctor away, and was reacting so desperately from fear from the little sentence that had set him off, that they had to sedate him. He'd become violent in an instance, fighting anyone that came near him that they had no choice, after trying to talk to him to calm him down, and hearing his sister panic from his fear, that they had to call others to restrain him so they could sedate him.

"You traitors!" Seth yelled at Jack and Alex, helpless as the nurses had grabbed him and were holding him down so that they could administer the injection that would make him sleep a little while. This only caused more trauma for memories of the people in Witch Mountain doing this to him went through his mind again and again as he fought, torturing him. He felt so helpless, and like everyone had ganged up against him. How could Jack and Alex just stand there and let them do this to him? Why weren't they rushing over to help him? Pain at this action of theirs coursed through him and he screamed more. "You traitors!" he screamed at Jack and Alex again, and saw hurt mixed in their features, as well as a certain helplessness. But as yet he didn't regret it. It was only when he calmed down later after a forced nap from the medication that they gave him that he would, but more especially for sending his sister into hysterics which caused her to be sedated as well. They seemed to respond to one another's emotions.

Seth didn't understand why Jack and Alex did this to him and he screamed, "Traitors!" once more before an opportunity by the doctor was found and the needle went in. Seth immediately knew what happened and gasped. "Traitors!" he breathed softly once more and tried to shake the medicine out of his mind as he felt them placing him down on the bed and covering him up, and then going to tend and sedate his sister. Seth saw Jack sit by his side as Alex had gone to be by Sara and the boy's mind went blank.

(Seth Point of View)

Things were serious when Seth woke up. For one, his mother had received a phone call that the other Seth had panicked and gone hysterical, just from one sentence the doctor said! The poor boy and his sister were in such fragile states where if one thing was said wrong then they immediately panicked. This made Seth uncomfortable. He certainly didn't want the other Seth acting like this in public, especially when he, as a celebrity, was sure it would be broadcast all over the news if it happened. It disgusted Seth that the media would do such a thing but that was what would happen, he was sure of it. He certainly didn't want the reputation he had worked so hard to build ruined. Someone would have to talk with the boy.

To make matters worse, his parents weren't thinking along those lines, even though they were celebrities themselves and it could get their reputation ruined. Oh, how this frustrated Seth! If his or any of his family member's reputation was ruined, then it could ruin the image of their planet, after all, he and his family represented their planet. The last thing he needed was earthlings looking down on his planet, after all, earthlings were judgmental, right? He was secretly glad that he wasn't judgmental like them!

'Uh, yeah, you are,' a voice, his sister sounded in his head and Seth was annoyed that she had been listening into his thoughts without his permission. It used to not bother him, but all of a sudden since coming to earth, he wanted more privacy from her and her invasive gift, and he could understand where Jack and Alex were coming from.

Sara seemed to ignore this for she responded further, 'You are being judgmental. Cut the other Seth and Sara a break!'

'The other Sara?' he questioned, knowing that his sister would answer whether or not he liked it, and he thought he felt a smile on her lips with her next thought. But the whole Sara inclusive thing confused him.

Sara did indeed respond and she replied, 'She had a mental breakdown about the same time.'

'Great,' Seth thought, frustrated even more. Now that there were two involved it was more than likely that this embarrassing incident would get out into the media. Someone needed to talk to _**both of them**_.

'Cut them some slack!' Sara urged him again, using the earth slang they had learned, though sometimes they didn't understand it entirely and they wondered if they were even using it right.

Seth snorted. He didn't want to cut them some slack. He was embarrassed!

Sara paused before giving her next encouragement. 'Just think about it,' she said. 'Consider ourselves in their position.' And when Seth shook his head, unwilling to even play along, Sara sharply reprimanded him, 'Listen to me!' and Seth sighed and began considering as she talked on. 'Consider their position,' she softly murmured into his mind. 'They've been held captive for so long that they don't even know what love is anymore. I can see it in their minds. They've been hurt so bad that they're confused and they don't know how to trust. For all they know, we're against them and we'll hand them in at any moment.'

Seth couldn't take this anymore. Him, hand them in? Never! Even the very thought of it was offensive! He would never help Henry Burke and the other kids should know it! 'But!' he protested only to have his thought cut off.

'Let me finish!' Sara thought back impatiently, sharply, which was rare for her to do given her gentle nature. 'They've been hurt so bad that they don't know how to trust, and they don't know who's lying and who's telling them the truth. Even trusting us is a big, hard step that they took, and it wasn't easy for them. They had gotten used to the thought, because of Henry Burke, that Jack, Alex, and their parents had abandoned them and that they didn't love them. They only recently found out that wasn't true but it's still hard for them to reverse that line of thinking when they were so used to it. And then they have to deal with us, who look like them, and that makes them think that they aren't loved and that they have to compete to get the same kind of love as us, because they don't feel that they'll be treated equally and like us otherwise. Plus, they're in a hospital, and it's very uncomfortable for them. Those poor kids probably had terrible things happen to them in Witch Mountain by doctors and now they're near doctors.'

She paused for a second, and Seth knew she was troubled. 'I-I still can't see everything that they think of in their minds, even when I should be able to! It's on the surface, and they think it currently, but I can't see it!' She seemed disturbed and confused because of that and Seth could sympathize with her. For them, it was disturbing, when Sara could read things, people so easily, and all of a sudden she couldn't read this other Seth and Sara sometimes. What had been done to them? Could it be Henry had some information hidden in them that he didn't want leaked out, or perhaps he just didn't want it leaked out yet, but wanted it leaked out at the right time for him? Sara relied on her abilities, and on that same token so did Seth. The boy could see how the other two losing their abilities was traumatic and disturbed him. If he was distraught and frightened from Sara's lack of reading the other kids constantly, and she could only read them off and on, he couldn't imagine what the other kids had gone through.

Sara put this disturbing admission out of her head and continued, despite the fact that Seth was already feeling guilty. He knew now that he should never have thought the things that he'd thought. 'Now they're near doctors,' her voice, now small, echoed in his head. 'And for them it's a distressing incident. Perhaps they can trust us, our parents, Jack and Alex, perhaps not. But the doctors are something else, especially because they were hurt by 'doctors' and cruel scientists in Witch Mountain. And what makes it even more painful is that it's our parents and Jack and Alex, who they just barely learned loves them still, putting them through this. It's hard for them to understand and they're confused because of it. For them it's probably an, "are doctors bad or aren't they" incident.'

Seth nodded. 'I shouldn't have judged them,' he thought back sincerely. 'It was very selfish of me to think only of myself and not think or even consider what they've been through before thinking what I thought.'

Seth felt his sister nod. 'You got that right!'

Seth growled some. 'Don't push it,' he told his sister, and then he ignored her, changing into his everyday clothes. He didn't want to leave this planet, which surprised him some, and how much he had become attached to earth. Now that he thought on it, Jack and Alex hadn't gotten any extra clothes or bedding for the other Seth and Sara, unlike when they had first come from their planet with their parents. It was probably because there wasn't enough time and they'd leave as soon as Seth and Sara were able to walk. Knowing Jack and Alex, they'd want to take the kids personally so that the kids could get what they wanted, and that was if they were going to get them something. But now it didn't matter because they were leaving and they wouldn't need any clothes or bedding. Well, perhaps for the journey. But the rest would be provided on the other side.

Seth wondered what would happen when they got home. Would his parents get the new kids belongings of their own, or would they insist that Seth and Sara share with them? Seth didn't like the idea of sharing his room with anyone. He didn't like roommates. When he and his sister were young, they didn't even share a room, whereas on earth it was acceptable for very young kids of opposite genders to share rooms with their siblings of opposite genders. But even on earth it was unacceptable as soon as they hit a certain age. But even then, on earth, sometimes siblings of the same gender would share rooms, whether young or old.

That wasn't the case on Seth's world. Even husband and wife had separate rooms, though they're rooms were generally bigger. Everyone had their own room and that was how it was expected to be. So, as Seth thought on it, the other Seth and Sara would be getting a new room. But would they get new belongings as well, or would they share? Customs on his planet never dictated that far. Sometimes siblings would share clothes on his world. Seth shivered at this. Normally, it was the poorer families in which siblings shared clothes. Seth would hate to think that his family would now fit into that category with two extra mouths to feed, especially since they were barely making it as the earth equivalent of lower middle class. A little less and they would be the earth equivalent of the poor class. Seth had no idea what others would think of him then.

'You're being selfish again,' his sister reminded him, clearly having listened to his thoughts. 'Stop considering your reputation and ours and think about what really matters!'

'Shut up!' Seth grumpily thought back, having learned this from his earth friends. This 'intervention' from Sara only put him in a worse mood. He certainly didn't need or like her looking into his thoughts at the moment. It only reminded him more and more of the situation. Now he really dreaded going home. Would he end up in the poor class?

'It doesn't matter,' Sara firmly told him. 'Come what may.'

'It doesn't matter to you,' Seth fought back, gritting his teeth at his annoyance of her and her continuation to read his mind. 'Now leave me alone!' He wanted nothing else than a separation from the other Seth and Sara now, some individuality that would make him different from them and not the same, and he didn't like thinking that he was like the other boy. Thoughts like this plagued his mind. Anger, confusion, frustration that they had even ever existed. He didn't understand it. How could he all of a sudden think this way when he had never thought this way before? But he did. What was going on?

Pain all of a sudden gripped him, and he felt a panic that he had never found before. His body was shaking beyond control.

'Seth?' the girl thought into his mind, worry in her tones. 'Seth?'

The boy collapsed and Seth heard her screaming for help. Next think he knew she collapsed; he heard it loud and clearly as well as hearing her say so in his mind, her confusion and fear suddenly broadcast into his mind.

The boy couldn't see anymore. He heard people open the door and move in. One of them knelt beside him. "Operation P3Q3 was a success," he heard someone say, the voice of none other than Henry Burke. And he felt himself being lifted up.

'No!' he thought. Panic gripped him further. 'Don't take me! Don't take me!'

It wasn't until then that he saw a tranquilizing needle-like dart in his arm, and it was only then that he was able to associate it with his sudden anger and the uncontrollable feelings and fears in him, his frustration and irrational feelings towards the other siblings which he felt momentarily were imposters when they really weren't and which feelings he had never before had making the feelings unusual; the feelings and all other reactions including his anger and his retorts to Sara being forced on him against his will by the medication and controlling his reactions, mind, and body, plus causing his body's violent reaction to whatever medicine was on it.

And he had never felt the dart pierce his skin.

(Seth Point of View)

The boy woke up, white light burning in his eyes. Suddenly, horrifically, he was shaken roughly. He gasped and stared up to see the man he had come to fear not only from his last encounter, but from the fear he had seen in the eyes of his other self. "Wh-what?" he gasped. "What happened? How did I get here?" He looked around in panic, unsure if this were a dream or not.

Henry smiled down at him. "Hello, Seth," he greeted him, rather easy going. "Long time, no see?"

Seth shook his head. "You've made a mistake," whispered, trying hard to keep his voice from shaking and showing his fear, keeping it firm and steady, taking a defensive position, all the things he did when he was scared. "It's the other Seth and Sara you want! Return me at once!" He stared defiantly back but Henry only chuckled.

"You wish," the man replied. "But I know exactly which Seth you are and I have not made a mistake."

Seth gasped and stared at his surroundings in fear. He tried to pick up everything but because of his fear he was unable to. There were many scientists in lab coats in the room, some of them he recognized from last time he was in Witch Mountain. The surroundings looked different from the last time he had been in the mountain as well. True, he was restrained with metal cuffs to an operating table, true, he was in white clothes meaning someone had changed him when he was unconscious (which made him uncomfortable), and true there was a glass observatory like last time from which Henry could probably command his scientists from, but the room was different. The ceiling wasn't as high, in fact it was a lower, smoother hospital-like ceiling, and they even had posters on the ceiling. He noticed that they did that in the hospital the other Seth and Sara were admitted in after they had showed up at Jack and Alex's doorstep, but why they would do that here when their patients were aliens getting tortured he didn't know. But they weren't even really patients, they were prisoners. If the posters were meant to provide some comfort, why give their victims comfort? It didn't make sense. After all, Henry was a cruel man.

There were also other differences. It was a true room for it was enclosed, unlike last time a corridor went right through the experimental station that Jack and Alex had rescued him from. There was no other operation table with his sister on it in the room. But there was a giant, heavy metal door with no handle on it. The boy wondered how Henry could possible get out of the room. But he noticed a curtain that was open above the door. It was probably so that when Henry decided to leave, the boy wouldn't see how he left. Man, Henry thought of everything!

But it was still a medical facility. It still had medical equipment and medical machines, and all sorts of tools and stands right next to Seth. On one metal stand with a paper sheet on it, there were knives and needles and various other instruments which made Seth shiver. He wondered what they had done to him already.

This all he noticed in an instant. Henry was now busy talking in low tones that Seth couldn't hear to another scientist.

Seth still felt drowsy from having been knocked out, and he felt like he was still under some sort of medication. Suddenly, it dawned on him; he couldn't use his abilities! He gasped and tried and tried, but he couldn't.

Henry smiled and walked over to him upon seeing the boy struggling. Seth tried recalling what he could remember last, and he remembered his sister's voice. "My sister!" he yelled out, panicking further. "Where is she?"

"Here," Henry answered, a big smile on his face. "Though why would I tell you _**exactly**_ where she is?"

Seth cried out, panicking further. He was truly alone. What was this mad man's plan, anyways? Somehow he had gotten the hint by now that even he was a part of it. He wasn't exempt from it just because he was a different Seth. And suddenly he was sure of something else: Henry wanted both of them. He wanted both Seths and both Saras, though why he had let the other two go he still didn't know. None of this made sense!

"My abilities, my abilities," the boy sobbed again, and Henry, who was busy talking to the other scientist again, glanced at him.

"We know," Henry told him sharply, not the least bit of compassion in his tone, without remorse. "Get over it."

Seth was afraid that his abilities were gone for good, just like they had done to the other Seth and Sara. What had they done to him? He was under tremendous stress, and he wanted nothing more than out of this place. What would they do to him next? Would they hurt him? He had no doubt about that.

Seth had never been so stressed before in his life. He felt like he was already at his breaking point. He was terrified, especially after seeing what the other Seth and Sara had been through. He felt like he was going to go crazy. He couldn't stand it anymore to be awake.

Just then, Henry had finished talking and the man walked over to the boy. "Welcome to your new home," he smiled greedily at him. "Well, at least for a few hours. That is, if you survive."

Seth gasped, his face going white. The other scientists had begun crowding around him and were messing with various instruments. They went through the curtains which they had closed to keep how the metal door was open and shut, always keeping the door shielded from his view, and they wheeled in some mobile table with medical instruments on it. As Seth observed this he felt himself going more pale by the minute, and he shivered when Henry added the last part, the last sentence. "If I survive?" he questioned quietly, fearfully, in shock from everything. His voice was tiny, all his ability to fight gone. Was he going to die?

"Yes," Henry replied. "If you survive everything, which I surely hope that you don't. We really don't need you and your Sara around. You'd be far more useful to us dead where we can dissect you." Seth gulped, feeling himself on the verge of fainting again, and wishing that he did survive for some reason. "They say two is better than one," Henry added, watching the boy carefully. "But in this instance I care to disagree. Besides, Jack and Alex already have a Seth and Sara and they should be satisfied with what they've got. They're Seth and Sara are broken and they really don't need another broken Seth and Sara, now do they?"

Seth looked at Henry, a horrified look on his face. Would the man really kill him? Is that why he let the other Seth and Sara go, because he wanted to do a trade? But then again, that didn't make sense. Something didn't add up. After all, if he wanted them, why not just kidnap them and _**not**_ let the other Seth and Sara go that way Jack, Alex, and his parents didn't know that there were two Seths and two Saras, and Henry would return the bodies of whichever Seth and Sara he decided to kill? Then his parents and Jack and Alex wouldn't pursue Henry or the kids for sure, because they would have gotten closure assuming that Seth and Sara were dead, not realizing that there was another set of siblings in existence. That was, unless he was lying to him, or if he was just trying to scare him.

Seth watched medicine being drawn out of a needle, and he feared what was to come. He turned away just as they injected him.

"Welcome to your death," Henry leaned over and whispered into his ear.

All fell blank.

(Uncertain amount of time passes)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up, gasping, on his bed in his room in Jack and Alex's house. The sun was shining and there was no sign that he was even abducted by anyone to begin with. He checked himself, remembering the scars he saw on his body when he woke up in Witch Mountain, and remembering the needles and tubes that were in him when he had woken up there. Surely if this incident had happened he would have had scars from it?

But they weren't there. There was no indication he was even injured, and he didn't feel drugged like he felt before Henry Burke took him. But wasn't he supposed to be dead, according to what Henry Burke had told him, threatened him? If he was taken and put through that and told those things, the boy knowing that Henry was serious and never joked, why wasn't he dead?

The boy wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing. He looked out the window. It was a clear day, indicating no disturbance had ever occurred.

All was well.

**Yeah! I got to update a second time this month!**

**So, is it interesting enough to you? I honestly don't know how interesting this story is to people. :( **

**It seems that not a lot of people read my stories, let alone review, and reviews help me out tons. Reviews are what I need most. They tell me what the audience is seeing from their perspective, and it can help to have another perspective because they can tell me where to improve. I love detailed reviews!**

**Please leave a review! I truly am desperate for reviews! **

**Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty please! Pretty please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter posted! I know, I know, I should do better!**

**Anyways...  
><strong>

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

Chapter Six: Confusion

(Seth Point of View)

Seth wasn't sure what to make of his experience. He wasn't even sure if he should mention it. Perhaps he had dreamed the whole thing, right? After all, he had checked and his abilities still worked. That and there were no scars on him, nor any indication that he had been taken, abducted, and experimented on in the first place. Perhaps it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Or perhaps he'd had a nightmare.

Seth sighed, frustrated with the latest developments. And the fact that he had had this 'dream' didn't make him feel any better, in fact it just added to the tension. He wanted nothing more than to lay back and fall asleep again, but unfortunately he would have to forfeit that for it was time to wake up again. Besides, if he didn't wake up then Jack, Alex, or one of his parents would come in and accomplish that task for him, for they were not about to leave Seth and Sara alone, especially with the latest developments regarding the fact that Henry Burke was indeed still after them. That meant if they were left alone that more than likely he would strike quickly and fast, since he was probably watching them and would no doubt take advantage of a situation if he saw an opportunity. And the last thing the Bruno's wanted was Seth and Sara taken and harmed.

This thought only reminded Seth of the horrors he thought he'd faced the night before. But was it a dream? Seth shook his head, unwilling to give it thought, and slid out from under the covers, dressing and going downstairs for food. The nice thing about his kind is that neither the males nor the females had to shave, for the only place hair grew were on their heads. But sometimes men did grow their hair long on their planet. At least men didn't get bald. That was a subtle difference between his species and humans, though they were pretty similar the rest of the way. They both had advanced brains, creative and innovative cultures, and loving people on them, as well as the formidable people that roamed on each of their planets. Both cultures were social and were capable of bonding to others, and both had their moral values that guided them. They differed between the two planets, but they were very, very similar, much how moral values can sometimes vary slightly between religions, but no more than that.

But his people were more advanced, and they placed higher value on their women than earthlings. His planet gave women equal rights, unlike earth, where even where he was staying with Jack women were denied some rights that their culture would only let men possess.

But the goodness in Alex, despite how women were treated, showed that even under oppressive circumstances such a society was capable of producing good people, a fact that surprised Seth. He didn't thing that was the case. True, his society had more freedom than Americans and the freest society on earth ever had, and true, they were stronger in morals, but in the end that just showed him that it's not culture that produces good people for good people can be found everywhere, after all good comes from within.

Seth wanted to know that his people would be protected from dangerous earthlings, however, and the 'nightmare' that he had last night did nothing to encourage that, and more especially seeing his 'duplicate', that is if he weren't the original, regardless the other Seth, did nothing to encourage that feeling of security for his kind either. The boy would never admit it, but he was afraid. The image of a cruel Henry Burke loomed constantly in the back of his mind, and he could only imagine the horrors that his poor other self had faced.

'Seth,' a voice in his head said, and it brought Seth relief that his abilities were working, as were Sara's apparently.

'Yes,' Seth thought, knowing that his sister would pick up the thought, and trying hard not to think about his "nightmarish" experience.

Sara paused before asking him, 'It wasn't a dream, was it?'

Seth froze. He had been tying his shoe. Sara seemed to ask it so desperately, as if in terror, that Seth knew she could only be talking about one thing. He shook his head wildly, frozen in fear, not sure how to respond and if he should respond.

'Did Henry really take us?' Sara asked more urgently and Seth whimpered some.

Finally Seth took a deep breath and gulped, 'I thought it was just a nightmare from everything we've been hearing the other kids face.'

As soon as he said this he forgot about his other shoe and he and his sister fled down the stairs into the arms of a startled Jack and Alex, tears in their eyes. It wasn't a dream after all!

"Jack," Seth gulped, his eyes wide, feeling like a little child who cowers against a parent, for once. "Jack..."  
>The man was immediately concerned. "What is it?" he asked, grabbing Seth's chin gently so that Seth was forced to look into the man's eyes. Meanwhile Alex was quietly conversing with Sara some ways away in a serious tone.<p>

Seth merely looked back, unsure of what to say. What should he say? There was nothing that could prepare Jack and Alex for the shock they would hear next and Seth was sure of that. Stuttering, Seth spilled out the events of the night before, the events that somehow Jack and Alex had been unable to hear. Then Seth told Jack how he had thought originally that it was just a dream, a nightmare, and now he was not so sure despite the fact that there were no scars on him, and the other Seth and Sara had scars.

The boy and his sister were immediately rushed to the hospital, and the poor boy and girl were put in a room, now patients there to Seth and Sara's dislike. This was the last thing they wanted. The doctor immediately rushed in, and Seth's parents, much to his embarrassment, and they were talking in such low voices that he couldn't hear. Sara's eyes widened as she took in what they were saying and Seth didn't dare to even ask her what it was about. He didn't want to know. Suddenly he wished he hadn't said anything.

The doctor walked over to the two of them, worry and concern on his face. "We're going to do an examination," he announced.

Seth's eyes immediately widened and he shook his head, getting up. "No," he protested firmly, but Amelia put her hand up to stop him.

"It'll be in a separate room," she encouraged him. "And they just want to see if there is any evidence that you were taken. Please," she pled with him, fear in her eyes as well. "I need to know if you were harmed."

Seth shook his head again, unwilling to go through with it. Truth be told he was afraid and he didn't know why. "You're not coming near us," Sara warned them and she and her brother took a defensive stance in a corner of the room, ready to fight if necessary to keep them away.

The doctor looked at the two of them and glanced back at their parents. "All we're going to do is ask you a few questions, do a few X-ray, MRI, and CT scans to check if there are any broken bones or signs of surgery or anything of the such. It won't take long at all. And we might even do a few blood tests to make sure there wasn't anything foreign put into your blood, or any traces of anesthetic or anything, although if you were knocked out in such a way, chances are that it won't show now, but still, we need to make sure."

Seth stepped back in alarm. X-rays? MRI's? Horrible memories of Henry mentioning that they wanted to scan his body went through his mind and he quickly shook his head in panic. "No," he protested even more, desperate to get out of it. "I don't want to do it!" Sara cowered next to him, disbelief that her parents would put her through such a thing in her eyes.

"It could hardly harm you," the doctor encouraged, though his face showed that he was well aware of their discomfort, and he was concerned for it. "You're already showing signs of trauma," he murmured. "Which means you very well may have been taken."

"Then why do you want to scan us if you already have your answer?" Seth spat back, glancing at the door and wondering if he would stand a chance making a run for it. He hadn't wanted to come to the hospital to begin with anyways. He was practically forced into it. He should never have said anything to Jack and Alex. They betrayed him!

Seth turned his eyes away before they could notice where he was looking. The doctor paused after his question before answering him, "We have to have physical evidence to know for sure. We don't truly have an answer."

"No," Sara firmly replied, and as the doctor moved closer she grabbed the nearest object, some sort of pole, in order to defend herself. The doctor stopped moving towards her. "Stay away from me!" she warned him, and Seth also had an object, ordinary scissors, in his hands.

"Relax," the doctor tried to smooth talk them, attempting to calm them down. "We're not going to hurt you," he murmured gently. But this behavior only set the kids off more.

"Stay away!" Seth shrieked and he ran for the door, his sister right behind him.

But they didn't make it far. Hands wrapped around him, restraining his arms and despite the fact that he kicked with his legs, it did nothing to free him from the grasp of the man's restraint. As the boy looked back he saw that Jack was now in the room and the boy shrieked that Jack would play such a crucial role in containing him for an unwanted examination. He felt betrayed and someone else covered his mouth as he shrieked in alarm, the hysteria obvious in his eyes.

Seth shrieked more in alarm and before he knew it, he felt a needle prick his arm. All went silent and the boy felt himself sink into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

(A few hours later)

(Sara Point of View)

After being sedated for some unknown amount of time, Sara woke up with a gasp. There was an IV tube in her arm, though no IV bag was attached to it. She looked around at her surroundings. On the far side of the room were closed curtains and she knew instinctively that it was her brother sleeping. They shared a room. But what surprised her was that the room was bigger. Two more closed curtains were in the room as well, and she thought she heard the voice of the other Sara murmuring something to the Seth who was curiously awake.

But her mind was wandering and reading the thoughts of the adults in the room. Because her curtains stood ajar and open she knew it was only a matter of time before they noticed that she was awake. In fact, she could see them standing at the foot of her bed, a worried looking Jack, Alex, mom, dad, and a nurse and doctor, all in deep conversation. And as Sara read their minds she knew what the conversation was all about, _**her**_.

Sara did her best to remain silent in hopes that they wouldn't see her but she immediately noticed the shift in their thoughts as they looked in her direction. Amelia walked over and stroked her hair. "How are you feeling, honey?" she asked, using earth terms she had learned while here.

Sara turned away, upset with the situation, refusing to respond. She didn't even want to look at them for they were putting her through all this. 'Hopefully if I ignore them, they'll go away,' she thought silently, her face and body posture expressing her grief.

But Amelia didn't go away. "Sara?" she asked again in concern, turning the girl's chin to where she did face her. But Sara wrenched her chin out of the woman's grip and continued to look away. "Look, honey," Amelia began and Sara knew that her mother was getting ready to throw her a monologue. "I know that you're upset about all this, but we're doing this for your own good-"

'Isn't that what they all say?' Sara thought to herself sarcastically while still refusing to even so much as glance at her mother.

"And you know that we mean you no harm. We only want to make sure that you're okay, that you weren't hurt any, and to be able to act if you were." Amelia finished her speech and took in a deep breath. She was wearing a polo shirt with pink and blue stripes, some jeans with a "J" design on the pockets, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a half-pony tail. She looked a lot like Seth and Sara, in fact that's where the kids got their looks from, her side. But her eyes were brown for the kids got their blue eyes form their father.

When Sara refused to say anything Amelia gently sat down on the side of the girl's bed, but Sara turned away from them even more, turning on her side away from the woman, despite the discomfort it caused her due to the IV tubes. She didn't want her mother there. She didn't want any of the adults who were around her bed for that manner. But when Sara turned on her side they all, much to her dislike, started crowding around her even more, even in front of her where her father stood. Next thing Sara knew, her father was also sitting on the bed beside her, much to her disgust and discomfort. Couldn't they see that she needed her space?

Amelia rubbed the girl's back but stopped when Sara flinched some. It was as if the woman knew that what she was doing was bothering her daughter more the girl had indicated, that the woman sensed Sara's feeling of betrayal deep. The girl's mind wandered away from the people who stood beside her, including the doctor who began taking her pulses and other 'needed' vitals, and was whispering the results to the nurse who, clad in blue standard nurse uniform, was scribbling down on a paper on a clip board. The woman looked of African descent, her pretty short black hair pulled back in a full pony tail, the doctor, of Asian descent, possibly Chinese, was dressed in a white uniform as well, a white lab coat (at which Sara thought it was a distasteful style, especially after seeing the 'doctors' and 'scientists' in Witch Mountain dressed in such uniforms), and brown dress slacks.

Sara immediately started reading the minds of others besides the adults in her room when the doctor began examining her. Her body was limp, she was in such grief that she was unable to fight him, and she was in such shock at what she was being put through. Now she understood perfectly where the other Seth and Sara came from. Unlike Seth who occasionally had bad thoughts about them, though he tried to be sympathetic, as much as possible (she thought it was just a guy thing there to have rude self-absorbed thoughts with disregard to the others like Seth occasionally did) Sara had nothing but sympathy for the poor kids and what they had been through, even though she hadn't entirely understood, that was until now. She could now say that she was on their level of discomfort, well, maybe not quite that level.

As the girl tried to reach out to her brother's mind she found that he was still unconscious. Sara knew why. She had read their thoughts on him. He had been much more hysterical than she was that the doctor thought it was best if he was sedated a little longer in order to make sure that he was calm when he woke up. Sara thought it was cruel.

But when Sara reached out into the minds of the other Seth and Sara she found that they, though still traumatized and distrustful of the adults and now distrustful of Jack, Alex, and even their own parents, they were curious as to why she and her brother were now in the hospital. She could also tell that since they knew that she could read thoughts they were trying to be careful with their own thoughts, almost like they were hiding something, like they were afraid to say something, like they knew something that they felt so uncomfortable saying that they didn't want it to come out. Sara wondered what it was. They were uncomfortable of having her and her brother in the same room, especially since they had been admitted to the hospital as patients, that she could tell. But what she didn't know, and she knew they were keeping from her, was why.

The doctor had been feeling Sara's throat, as a doctor does when looking for any signs of infection, and Sara whimpered at having him examine her. It made her feel like a lab rat all over again. The doctor looked at her in concern. "We have a lot to talk about," he murmured. "For one, we did find evidence that you were taken and experimented on."

Sara gasped, feeling shear fear now, and her eyes widened at this. This was something she wished that they had not confirmed, but had just said that it was a figment of her imagination. "But... why?" she stammered, not looking at the doctor because of her alarm for him, but her parents who were helpless to answer her.

"We don't know why," the doctor responded anyways even though Sara knew that he was well aware that she didn't want him answering. He glanced at her throat again. "But your esophagus and thyroid do concern us. It would appear that they were tampering with your esophagus in that region, near your thyroid, thus it affected your thyroid. What they were thinking and doing, we don't know, but we do know that we found evidence of the inside of your throat healing from surgery, though how they managed to leave no scars at all on the outside is a mystery, especially since they would have to have cut through the skin and your neck on the outside just to get to that region."

Sara shivered. This was the least bit that she had wanted to hear. Then she froze in sudden realization. Wait, they had done surgery on her? The feeling of invasiveness spread and she looked at her parents who were also horrified. She also briefly glanced at Jack and Alex for support. They cast her a look of pity and the girl whimpered some. Immediately everyone was around her, comforting her, and once again she was able to trust them, all except for the doctor and the nurse.

But the doctor continued. "When we examined Seth we found the exact same kind of thing. Whatever they did to her, they did to him as well."

Sara glanced at Seth, who was still in a deep sleep, though remarkably he looked peaceful. There was no indication as he slumbered that he was tormented with painful memories or fear. For once, Sara envied the fact that he was sedated, not aware enough to where he would have to deal with all these horridly painful and fearful memories of her time in Witch Mountain that kept coming back to her. He could easily sleep, perhaps dream on, in some sort of delusional state where there was no such thing as harm, hurt, or horror. He was safe, at least in a delusional way, and he was kept from remembering and it kept his mind from wandering back to the traumatic incidents.

Sara could hardly wonder where they would go from here. She knew that they would keep her here at least until she was calm, even if she didn't like it. She wasn't sure what the future held any more. Perhaps Henry Burke would come back for her, perhaps not, but she was vividly sure that it was the former. Henry Burke would spare them no mercy.

Sara sobbed into Alex's arms, releasing her emotions and fear. 'Stay strong,' she told herself over and over. 'Stay strong. You can stay strong.' But truth be told she didn't know if she could. For once she felt helpless and on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Poor Seth and Sara, or rather the other Seth and Sara. She could only imagine what they had been through, after all, she was sure that what she had been through was a very, very mild and placid compared to what the others had been through. And she was barely able to cope with it as it was; such was the trauma she had experienced. And if what she had been through was not even the tip of the iceberg, then what had they been through and how much more had they been forced to endure? Some part of her wanted to know, and some part of her didn't.

There was silence in the room, albeit a calm silence of dread, as Sara wept on Alex's shoulders, her cries quieting over time. Alex held her tightly and rocked her back and forth, humming to her. The girl had lost track of time but she was sure that at least fifteen minutes had passed, during which time the doctor and nurse had left, which she was grateful for. It was almost as if they sensed that she needed them gone for comfort and emotion's sake.

Nearby Seth was still asleep, calm as ever as his mind continued to drift off in the unconscious depths. Sara could still read his mind, thus she knew the blankness that was there, and not even a dream touched the borders of his mind. All was blank, as it should be due to the medicine. Well, perhaps how it should _**NOT**_ be due to the effects of the medicine. It was clearly unnatural, and the girl didn't like it. But it was what it was.

Sara was grateful that Henry hadn't seen fit during his brief charade to take away their abilities like he did the other Seth and Sara. Well, not grateful, but more relieved. Her abilities were her protection and she was sure that Henry knew that, thus why he had taken away the other kids' abilities. Why he didn't do that to her and her Seth she didn't know, but it was disturbing that he would do such a thing to one pair of them. She had had compassion on the other Seth and Sara before, but now since this incident she had even more compassion on them, and since this incident she didn't just sympathize, she could empathize some, even if she couldn't completely all the way, due to the fact that she had experienced much less. But at least she could empathize more, right? Surely that was a good thing, or was it? Sara wasn't sure any more because empathize meant going through what they had been through and she had been through a taster, which was torturous. So was it worth it going through the experience so that she could empathize, or going through the experience and then because she had gone through it she was able to empathize?

Sara didn't want to think on these things anymore and as Alex continued to hum to her she felt her eyes getting heavy, and slowly, very slowly, she began drifting back to sleep. "Alex," she breathed gently, softly, right before she fell asleep and just before the wave of pure exhaustion and unconsciousness hit, she felt herself being lowered gently onto the bed, her weight being cushioned by it, and the covers being placed over her. Then she fell asleep and she was aware no more.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth gasped, waking up, though he was a lot calmer than before. Part of him wondered whether it was the sedative that they gave him, keeping him this way, this calm, but intuitively he knew that though it was an answer it was only part of the reason. The other part was that he himself would have been somewhat calm and more reasonable when he woke up if he didn't have the sedative in his system anyways.

Turning, scanning the area with his sight and hearing and other senses he immediately noticed the medical instruments in him and he shivered, not wanting to know what they were for. Immediately his parents, Jack, and Alex surrounded him and were by his side, whispering to him, comforting him.

"It's all right," they told him. "It's okay. You're going to be all right."

Seth let their soothing love wash over him in waves and once again, he was comfortable around them. Then, remembering his panicked actions before blacking out he murmured softly, embarrassed for what he had done, "I'm sorry."

Amelia was rubbing his back gently. "It's all right," she whispered back, her motherly compassion comforting to him. As the boy looked up, he noticed that her gorgeous eyes were red from lack of sleep. "We understand. You were scared. You're going through a hard time."

Seth felt guilty upon seeing her tired frame and red eyes, and he knew that his actions hadn't helped her any, in fact it had drained her further. Blushing in embarrassment Seth wished he could hide his face, well, he wished he could hide his whole self. He regretted what he had done.

But Amelia's forgiving look helped him and he leaned onto her shoulders for comfort. "When will this end, mom?" he whispered in such a small, frightened voice that he was grateful he had only said it loud enough for her to hear. He didn't want the others, even his dad and siblings, to know the full extent of his fright.

The woman squeezed him a little tighter and a teardrop almost escaped Seth's eye. "I don't know," she admitted, sounding defeated for the first time and Seth was surprised. He had always imagined her much stronger than him and if she was tired, drained, and defeated, then what was he?

"Why does he do this?" the boy asked to no one in particular and though he knew that they would answer anyways, he wished that they wouldn't.

But Jack did anyways. "We don't know," the man replied, defeat also in his voice and the way his shoulders sagged from the weight of the emotional burden he was carrying, Seth pitied him. "But, regardless, it is wrong, and he knows it is. He will pay someday."

Seth didn't know if he liked the sound of this or not. Surely he wouldn't suffer for what he had done, right? Seth wasn't sure whether or not he wanted justice played and given out, even though the man deserved it. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

Seth's Sara stirred in her sleep nearby and let a brief snore out. Seth sighed. He wondered what was going on in her mind right now. As Amelia rocked him back and forth gently Seth gazed wonderingly to the curtains at the right, beyond which he knew his Sara was sleeping, whether happy or not he couldn't tell.

Tiredness engulfed him again and the boy's eyes began closing gently, the rocking motion that his mother gave him was soothing and calming, making him lull faster into a deep sleep. Try as hard as he could to resist it, the warmth and tempting flow of the deep, peaceful unconscious state engulfed him and then he was peacefully floating on a cloud.

Dreams surrounded him, some burdensome, painful, and lonely, others exhilarating and joyful, making him want to leap and bounce on the cloud he imagined himself living on. He felt like he was flying, and in part of his dream he was soaring above a mountain. He was joyful, that was until he realized what Mountain it actually was. Suddenly, unwillingly, he plummeted to the ground and try as hard as the boy could to get up and at least run away from this awful, dreadful place, the boy couldn't. He was trapped, unable to move, lying face first on the ground.

Boots impacted his side and the boy was kicked onto his back, staring at the face of none other than Henry Burke, in his black suit, his minions dressed similarly by his side. "Well, well, well," he crooned pleasingly, a disgusting smile on his face so horrific that it made Seth want to puke. "What have we here?"

Up till now Seth hadn't taken notice to his surroundings. Even when he was flying he wasn't really aware of what was below, due to the joy of being able to fly in his dream. He had only known that he was over a mountain. And when he had realized instinctively, intuitively, that he was over Witch Mountain, he had fallen so fast that he hadn't really seen what was around him, though from the back of his mind he had thought he was falling through a forest of trees. And when he landed, he landed face first, though remarkably nothing was broken, not just from his powers but because this was a dream. But the way this dream was going it may as well be real soon.

Seth took his surroundings in in a second. He was surrounded by deciduous trees, the dries leaves crackling as Henry Burke's men, who surrounded him, paced around in a circle, so the boy was always encircled and couldn't escape.

The forest was thick, so thick that the sky couldn't be seen any mores, though the light began lessening and the boy knew that the sky was darkening, probably a reaction to the horrifying scenario in his dream.

He couldn't speak. Much as he wanted to speak for some reason his dream wouldn't allow him. And all this he observed within a split second.

Suddenly Henry's men picked him up, and in a horrifying instant he knew where they were taking him – Witch Mountain. Seth wanted to resist them, to fight them, but he found himself unable to. Come to think of it now, why was he having these dreams anyways? He had been having them for a while, ever since the other Seth and Sara came! Why wouldn't these dreams leave him?

In his dream, a needle pricked his arm and he went into blackness.

The next instant he woke up in Witch Mountain, all dressed in white and restrained to an operating table. Tubes were in his nose and Seth, still horrified, was unable to speak. It was as if he were paralyzed, unable to move and only able to stare in one direction, up. Figures dressed in white loomed over him and as he tried to say something they pricked his arm with another needle.

Seth instinctively cried out, more from fear than pain, as his body was numb to whatever they were doing to him, which he was grateful for. But despite that he was still afraid. A lightheaded feeling spread through him, starting at his head and working its way down his body, and as the experiment continued Seth felt himself wondering if it was a dream. 'Why am I here?' he thought.

Unexpectedly a figure loomed over him and though Seth had a hard time seeing and concentrating due to the confusing lightheaded feeling, he knew it was Henry Burke. "You're here because I want you here," Henry answered the boy. This startled Seth and he jumped, even in real life, not expecting an answer when he had only thought it, not spoken it. Henry chuckled some, amused. "What, you thought I wouldn't know what you were thinking?"

Seth, unable to communicate verbally, decided to think what he was saying instead, and wanting to test out his theory by asking the man directly he thought, 'You... can read minds?'

"No," Henry replied instantly. "Though nice of you to test me like that."

If Seth had been able to shiver he would have by now, and because Henry knew that he chuckled. 'Then how do you know my thoughts?' he asked further.

"And why would I tell you?" was the response, though it didn't come out in a cruel tone, though not a friendly tone either.

Seth couldn't think of a good answer. But he was disturbed and curious as to how this was. "All in due time," Henry promised, and Seth didn't know if he liked that or not.

'But wait a minute,' the boy reasoned with himself, not thinking about the fact that Henry knew what he was thinking. 'There's no way this is true! I'm not really here! I'm dreaming!'

"Are you?" Henry challenged and the boy jumped. "And who says this is a dream? Perhaps it's a memory?"

Seth had to admit he was confused at this point. 'You can't read minds in real life,' he pointed out.

"True," Henry replied. "But I'm not reading minds, am I? I just have access to you and Sara's minds, and the other Seth and Sara for that matter."

This cryptic and confusing message disturbed him. What did it mean that _**Henry had access to his mind**_? Seth was not sure whether or not he wanted to know. "All in due time," Henry promised again.

'But is this, or is this not, a dream?' Seth questioned further at which he immediately felt Henry's disapproval with his behavior. The boy shivered, afraid again, and luckily Henry didn't confront him about the behavior as the man could see that the boy's fear would take care of it and get him to respond as Henry wanted.

The man answered anyways. "It's neither. I merely wanted to communicate with you, that's all."

'Why?' was the timid response. 'Please leave us alone! You've harmed us enough.'

"You don't even know what I've done to you."

'_**Exactly**_!'

"But you will."

'Why are you doing this?' Seth tried to understand. 'What have we ever done to you? All we've ever wanted is peace!' But to Seth's frustration Henry never responded. The man chose to remain silent and as darkness enclosed on the boy Seth whimpered in his mind, unable to in real life.

"Be calm," Henry commanded. "You will understand soon."

Seth wanted to ask more but he was suddenly shaken awake by his mother. "Are you all right?" she asked him, a concerned look in her eyes.

As the boy looked around he saw that the hands on the clock on the white wall had moved tremendously and he was now nestled in his bed. The boy shook his head, unwilling to discuss his dream, but even as his mother gave him a firm, reproving look he refused to answer her. Finally, she sighed. "All right," she whispered and kissed him gently on the forehead, love in her eyes. Seth felt himself relax immediately at her tender and loving presence and as she softly murmured, "Get some rest," the boy nodded, knowing that she was right.

Seth turned over on his side, wanting never to have a dream like the one he had just had. That was, if it was even a dream to begin with. What if Henry really was communicating with him while he was in a dreamlike state?  
>As these questions tore at his mind the boy shivered and was thankful that his mother didn't notice. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep, snoring.<p>

**Yeah, so it might be a little rough as though I've reviewed the chapter I've reviewed it a little less than I normally do before posting it. I apologize for that. It's just that a month has past and for those that are reading my story I wanted to get it up there for their sakes so that they don't have to wait as long.**

**I know, I know, it's still a mystery as to what Henry's plan for the kids is. Don't worry, all will be revealed, sooner or later.**

**Reviews, please? Reviews are lovely. They make my day!**

**Seriously, please review if you are even glancing at this. I beg of you! I'm lacking in reviews...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Henry Burke

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Seven: Meeting Henry Burke

(Seth Point of View)

Seth's dream loomed on his mind all the next day. He wondered what it meant. Henry had access to his mind? Was that good or bad? And what did the man mean when he said that the boy would understand soon?

Disturbed, the boy got out of bed, not caring whether or not the doctor would like it, and after glancing out of the curtain and seeing his parents asleep the boy crept over to where the other Seth lay. He parted the curtains slightly, and the boy snuck in.

The other Seth was asleep, so Seth shook him awake. "What?" he gasped upon waking up, and when he saw that it was his "twin" self he muttered, "Oh, great, it's you," with no real enthusiasm at all.

Seth's mouth parted slightly and he wondered how to begin. The other boy was staring warily, if not curiously up at him, as if wondering what he wanted and why he was here. "I wanted to talk to you," Seth admitted in a gush of words, swiftly and quietly. "But I'd like to talk quietly," he added. "I don't want this to come to the attention of mom, dad, Jack, Alex, or any of the other adults. And maybe not my sister as well, as I don't know whether or not she'll spill the beans on me." Seth decided to add a few earth idioms as he was getting used to them, but the other Seth, not used to them, just stared blankly in confusion, not understanding the terms. "It means she'll tell the adults what I said," Seth explained patiently, but glancing worriedly back at the curtain.

The other Seth nodded, and, as he was now in tubes (Seth no longer had any tubes in him, and the only medical equipment he had taken off were the things dealing with his vitals, and he hoped the nurses and doctors didn't notice). Seth was still wearing his jeans, logo T-shirt, and socks that he had been wearing when he came in, and his boots were on the floor somewhere as the hospital didn't allow him to wear them in the bed.

On the other hand his ragged self was still wearing the white Witch Mountain uniform which hung loosely from his frame due to malnourishment and the abuse he had endured, making Seth pity him even more. It must have been continual torture for that poor boy to wear that uniform, the one he had been hurt in. But because of how skinny they were Jack and Alex had to custom order clothing for them, clothing that would fit as not even these uniforms fit, and the strings holding the boy's pants up were tied so tight already. It was a miracle his clothing even stayed on his body, that was how skinny he was.

Jack and Alex were hoping that the clothing would come soon, as the only person that they knew that would do the custom fit clothing for them (Jack and Alex had to measure Seth and Sara so that they could get clothing made for them) lived out of town, overseas in Puerto Rico. In fact, and the clothing not only be made but shipped in, which meant it would take some time. Meanwhile poor Seth and Sara were stuck wearing the clothing they came in, and because of how depressed they were, they refused to wear the other Seth and Sara's clothing, even though they had offered to loan it to them. It was almost as if they felt unworthy to wear it, unworthy to have things shared with them, such was the emotional state they were in.

The unhealthy Seth nodded at the boy's request and sat up, though he struggled to. Seth attempted to help the boy sit up but Seth winced fearfully and shrugged his hands off, and Seth pulled back, knowing that he was in a highly emotional state, and he didn't want to upset the boy. But unfortunately he feared that the topic he needed to talk about might upset the boy and cause a fiasco, bringing others' attention to him and that he was talking to the boy.

Seth looked up. "What do you want?" he asked, wary and curious again.

The boy hesitated before whispering back, "It's about Witch Mountain."

Immediately Seth looked away and refused to even look at the boy. He shuddered fearfully, and a look of caution was in his eyes when he returned his gaze to Seth. "Why do you want to talk about that?" he warily responded, avoiding the request.

Seth hesitated then admitted quietly, "I had a dream." Then the boy poured out his entire experience of being captured and then the dreams and feelings that kept coming to him, his fear and dread of the place, and the fear of what they had done to him. "What does it mean?" he quietly pled to Seth in the end. "What did Henry mean that he had 'access to my mind?"

Seth shrugged, not looking at him. "It means that you're having nightmares. It's nothing. It's just a dream."

"Really?" Seth responded, skeptical, for the way the other Seth was talking it didn't seem like that. "But you don't really believe that, do you?" he challenged.

Seth immediately froze and sat where he was, looking up hesitantly at Seth. Finally, after a staring match that lasted a few minutes the boy shuddered and responded back, "I don't know what it means and I don't want to."

"But surely there's something from your past, some experience, something Henry might have said even if it was cryptic that could shed some light on the situation!" Seth was desperate to know what this meant, and it didn't help that the other boy was shying away from things. He knew something and Seth knew it. He wasn't revealing something for some reason unknown to everyone but him and his sister. "I won't tell anyone," Seth promised urgently. "It's just between you and me. That's all."

"But it doesn't mean that others won't find out," the boy whispered in fear, close to whimpering from the fright he was in. Seth knew it. The boy did indeed know something. He just wasn't saying what it was.

"We can protect you," Seth reassured him, trying to gently persuade him otherwise. "We can make it so that Henry won't get you." Seth knew that he was lying somewhat. But in the end, Henry couldn't steal them for probably more than a few minutes, otherwise people would notice they were missing and Henry would be in a deep pickle. But that didn't mean that trauma couldn't occur during that short period of time, as Seth had quickly found out. But hopefully if they knew more information they could prevent something of the such from ever happening again.

But the other Seth caught on to the boy's lie and looked away. "You know that's not true," he whispered softly back, no resentment on his face for Seth's attempt to persuade him through a lie.

But Seth was insistent that he tell him. "Please!" the boy pleaded. "I'm scared! I need to know why he's doing this to me!"

Seth looked up at him, sudden pity and remorse in his eyes. "I don't know what it means," the poor boy whispered back truthfully. But a sudden light sparked in his eyes, a light of pain, and the boy could see that memories were suddenly surfacing, brought back by Seth's push for him to find something, some sort of clue. "I don't know," the boy repeated. "But a memory keeps coming to surface now and again, but I usually forget it quickly and don't realize that I had remembered something until the next time that I remember that exact same memory. And this is the first time I remember it while being awake. It seems like the rest of the time I remembered it I was either asleep or in a half-dream half-awake state." He looked up at Seth suddenly, fear in his eyes. "Henry had me in surgery," he whispered timidly. "It was when he decided to take away my abilities permanently, and so he performed this surgery on me. I was partially awake, and I could feel every bit of it." The boy shivered, as did Seth as he heard this.

But then Seth continued on. "For some reason, however, I felt completely calm, completely peaceful, at ease. It was as if I wasn't going through anything horrible, as if nothing horrible _**had**_ ever happened. Henry was speaking to me, telling me something. He said I was doing everything I needed to be doing without realizing it." The boy shivered more. "And I remember feeling _**connected**_ to him, _**bonded**_ to him, like a father-son bond. I felt safe around him, despite what he was doing to me. He said it was all a part of the Caprican experiment, and that he had designed it this way, that he was proud of me, that I was in stage one of the Caprican experiment. He said I wouldn't remember the memory until it was the 'right time' as he had worded it." Seth looked up at his duplicate sibling. "That must mean that he considers this the right time for that memory to come out to others."

Seth looked away from his unhealthy self. "It's almost like it's a game to him," the boy murmured. "Like he's playing the game, but we're the pawns in the game that he's playing. The reason why he's winning is because he's the mastermind, the game player, and we're only the pawns, something that can be used and thrown away at his disposal." Seth spat the last words out in disgust, hurt that someone would even consider doing this to him. He was right, and he knew it. "We'll never win, not as long as we're the pawns being played. We can make our own decisions, but in the end, we're still on the inside, not the outside. Every decision we make is just what he wants, so much that it's almost as if he's moving us to a different spot in chess, so in the end its really not our decision but his since he can manipulate us and our environment at any time _**always **_in his favor. In order to stand a chance we need to be on the outside as well. We need to be the game players to, not the pieces being played. We think we're the game players but we're really not. Even the pawns and pieces in chess think they're making their own decisions, but they're really not. It's an illusion. Usually in chess, there's more than one player, possibly three or more if you have multiple games playing, but right now, there's only the pawns and pieces, and only one game player. That game player is Henry Burke."

The other Seth stared at him in confusion, not familiar with chess which was part of earth culture, which was why he was so confused as to Seth's statement. But he did look sympathetic. "I'm so afraid," he whispered. "I want it all to go away, for it to have never happened. But even I know that that will never be the case."

Seth looked back at him, sad as well. "He hurt all of us," he admitted gently, trying to be friendly to his other self, and yet trying to get across his advice to where the other boy would accept it as well and know that it was true. "But that doesn't mean that all of us are like that. Jack, Alex, mom, and dad really do love you. Sara and I love you as well. You're our brother and sister. You will always be family to us. I can understand where you are coming from, why you are being so cautious, because you were hurt tremendously and more than likely being cautious is what kept you alive, or even kept you sane. However, sometime you have to open up to us, give us a chance, and allow us to develop a friendly relationship with you, to be family and friends to you. Right now, you won't let us do that. I can understand it, but that needs to change. Trusting us is the only way you're going to get help, and you're already getting help from us, or rather Jack and Alex."

Seth nodded, relaxing some. "It's hard. And sometimes I don't know who to trust," he looked away. "I wanted to believe for some time, and there came a point where too much time had passed and I couldn't believe any more. So when it finally came true it was so hard to believe, after everything I had been through and after everything Henry Burke had told me. It's still hard to believe."

The boy nodded, understanding. "It's hard for you to accept the fact that you're free from that terrible place now."

Seth hesitated, and then nodded shyly. "And even then I wonder if I truly am free from it, with everything that I keep learning."

The healthy boy sighed, exhausted beyond what he showed. "You and me both," he muttered.

The healthy boy stood up to leave and as he did, Seth cautiously reached forth his hand and tugged lightly on the other boy's clothing. When Seth turned around, he hesitated and then murmured, "Thanks."

The other one nodded, watching the boy for a second as if expecting him to say more, but Seth stayed quiet, nervous to do anything else. "Hey," Seth murmured. "Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Seth nodded and the healthy boy turned away and left. When he was outside of the curtains, he sighed. He slowly went over to his cot and plopped down, nestling deeply into the covers. He was out in a split second.

(Some time later)

(Sara Point of View)

When Sara woke up, she was tired, feeling as if she had gotten no rest at all. As the girl yawned, she looked around, wanting to see where her friends and family were. Searching out with her mind, she found that Seth was fast asleep, though his dreams were disturbing so she quickly pulled away. The other Seth, her Seth, was also asleep, but his mind was blank for the time being, he being in the middle of two dream cycles.

The girl wasn't sure if he would have nightmares as well, but she didn't want to know, she having a lot to deal with at the moment. Sara wanted nothing more than to take another nap, but she knew that would never happen. Her dreams were also disturbed with visions of Witch Mountain and her capture that she had no desire to go back to that, which she knew would happen if she fell asleep again.

So she looked around. The only people in the room were Jack and Alex, as it appears her parents were away. "Alex!" she called out softly.

The two had fallen asleep in two chairs clear across each other in the room. But they both woke up instantly when they heard her call out, and they immediately surrounded her, wanting her to feel safe. "What is it?" Alex asked, and then yawned a little, putting her hand over her mouth, a gesture she still didn't understand, though she had picked up that it was a custom of politeness.

Sara looked up at her, suddenly nervous. Her eyes were wide, scared-looking, and she timidly responded, "Where are my parents?"

But it was Jack who answered. "They're taking a walk. They needed to stretch their feet for a minute." Sara tilted her head, slightly curious, not recognizing the phrase despite the fact that she had spent over a month with the Bruno's now, attending earth school and what not, but she said nothing. Jack, picking up on her curiosity explained further, "It means that they couldn't sit still and they needed to walk around for a little bit." Sara nodded at this.

She missed the outside, but truth be told she wasn't too excited to go the outside world. And Henry Burke was not the only reason why. Everyone was talking about her and her siblings, they all being famous and what not. Every time they wanted to come to the hospital to visit the other Seth and Sara reporters tried to gather around them, getting into her business and ruining her privacy. Suddenly Sara was glad that the Brunos owned private property, which meant that no trespassing was allowed. That meant that she could get some level of privacy (of course the shades were always shut in the house) while they stayed with the Brunos. That meant that if anyone trespassed they could be prosecuted severely, it being a felony. And because the Brunos had money, one hundred percent of the time (or close enough) they were guaranteed a win. And because they knew that, they didn't dare try any stupid trick such as that. They left them be while they were on the Brunos property. It was because of that that sometimes she wanted to do nothing but stay in the Bruno's home, as did her brother as it was stressful for them, and it took a lot of coaxing just to get them outside. But ever since everyone found out that there were now more than one of them, the whole celebrity stalking ordeal only got worse.

Sara sighed, wanting to get out of this hospital. She may not like being stalked by paparazzi, but this was worse. Doctors always made her feel this way, ever since she had come back to her world from earth the first time, and she knew why, but she couldn't control the feelings. She had no trust for doctors that had anything to do with any sort of medicine, natural or non-natural. They were all the same as the doctors of Witch Mountain to her and she had a hard time thinking otherwise.

As she looked over at Jack and Alex, laying back down in the bed, she noticed their concerned faces for her. "Are you all right, honey?" Alex asked, gently moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Sara shook her head. "I just want out of _**here**_, but at the same time I don't want to be _**followed**_."

Alex nodded, understanding completely. "I know what you mean," she murmured gently. Meanwhile Jack had gone away for a split second, and when he returned, he had a cup of water in his hand, handing it to Sara.

"Thanks," the girl murmured. Because it came from Jack, she trusted the food completely and that it hadn't been drugged. If it had come from a doctor, nurse, or anyone else in the medical field she wouldn't have trusted it. The same went for her siblings. But because she knew and trusted Jack, she accepted the cup of water readily and completely with trust, and took a sip out of it. No stranger could have made her do that, except perhaps Henry Burke. She was so scared of him that he could probably coerce her to do anything, including hurt herself or her friends and family. She shivered, just thinking about him. She hoped she never had to see his face again, though she doubted that was the case. Being kidnapped and pulled back to Witch Mountain for an unknown length of time alongside her brother was more than enough.

And another thing that bothered her was how he pulled it off. There was no evidence that they had been taken, let alone that time had passed. Simply being flown to Witch Mountain would have taken all night, not including the experiments and being flown back. It simply did not fit the length of time that everyone else had observed had passed. How could they have gone to Witch Mountain and gotten everything done, then flown her back in a jiffy like that? It just didn't make sense. Yet that was what happened and she knew it. There was evidence that she had been experimented on, as well as evidence that Seth had been as well. And the evidence stated that it was recently, meaning within the day that she had claimed it had happened – that recent.

But how had it been done? And why was it that Jack and Alex had not noticed? Her parents were at the hospital and had left Jack and Alex in charge of the kids staying at the house for the night, left them to babysit the kids. Henry Burke's men had made such a ruckus coming in the house that it was impossible for anyone _**not**_ to notice. That, and Jack and Alex's room, as well as her parent's room were so close by, her parents not there at the time, that they would have – should have heard something. But Jack and Alex didn't. Why? She had made such a screaming fit, though Seth couldn't as she had found out afterwards and there had been such a struggle that it should have woken anyone up. But instead Jack and had acted in the morning as if nothing had happened. In fact, the only reason they knew it had happened was because Sara and Seth had told them so. If they had not said anything then Jack and Alex wouldn't have known the difference, and no one would have known about what had happened, that the abduction had even occurred.

Sara wanted an explanation as to why this was happening. Why did Henry have to victimize her so much? She didn't understand why he had to be so cruel. Well, of course, he didn't _**have**_ to be. He had a choice not to be. But he chose to be.

But why? What did she ever do to him? As far as she knew, she was kind, loving, and caring. Then why did she deserve this? She knew she didn't. So why was he treating her like this, like dirt?

She may not have understood it, but this much she knew – that Henry had plans for her and her siblings. But did he have plans for her parents? If so, then what? What could it be?

What the girl wanted more than anything was to feel safe and cared for, to feel that Henry Burke would never reach her again. But she knew that that may never be the case and that Henry Burke would make another attempt to grab her eventually so that he could experiment on her.

As she sipped on the contents in the cup, the doctor walked in. As her other siblings were asleep she was the one he chose to focus on. The man looked like he was in his mid-40s, an African-American with gorgeous black hair and bright blue eyes, handsome and all, and he sat on the edge of the bed, the girl flinching as he did this. She didn't like doctors, period. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and Sara wanted to believe that he was faking his genuine-sounding concern. But he was kind to her regardless, which she guessed was better than Henry Burke's directly mean and cruel way. But could it be that he and the other doctors were only being kind to her so that they could use her?

The girl looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, let alone trust him. A table was beside her, some medical instruments on it, but she chose to place her cup there anyways.

"Listen," the doctor began again, obviously realizing that she would ignore him anyhow. "We see no reason to keep you here, so we're discharging you and your two brothers and sister."

Jack looked over suddenly, standing behind the doctor. "Do Amelia and Ashton know this?"

The doctor nodded. "I was just talking to them in the hall. They have the discharge paperwork already signed, and we've told them where they can find further medical care. The two siblings no longer have any frostbite, and it was fortunate that we didn't have to amputate anything considering the state they were found in (Sara shivered horridly at the thought of this, she knowing by now what amputations were as she had overheard a worried doctor saying that it might have to be done when the kids were first brought in for treatment). They healed remarkably quickly. But the four of them should have some therapy sessions, considering the emotional trauma they endured."

Sara wasn't sure whether or not that would be done, though she would be grateful if it wasn't done, as she didn't fancy talking to a complete stranger about her life or life's experiences. The reason why she didn't know if it would be done is Amelia and Ashton were cautious about doctors themselves, and when it came to messing with someone's mind, that's where their trust for humans ended, especially since they had seen the mind games that had been played on their children that Henry Burke had kept for just over a year, and seeing the emotional state they were in. That, and since they wouldn't be allowed in the therapy sessions it didn't make them feel comfortable, or Jack and Alex for that matter, as Jack and Alex had agreed with them. At least they were present for any medical treatment, or when any medical treatment was done on the kids, but that wasn't the case in therapy. They never knew who would be working under cover for Henry Burke, waiting to harm the kids or pass information on them to Henry Burke, and since they couldn't control the information flow like they could for medical things, they didn't think it was worth the risk. After all, they didn't want to risk their kids getting brainwashed.

Jack and Alex had nodded to accept the fact that both Seths and both Saras would be released. Sara sighed, glad that this was almost over. "You should be leaving within the hour," the doctor finished. "Let me know if there is anything else you need."

Jack and Alex nodded. "Thank you," Alex whispered gratefully, though Sara didn't know why. After all, couldn't the doctor be a spy? Sara just ignored the man as he got up and left, and she didn't feel any different about it.

But only ten minutes later another doctor walked in, an Asian woman about five feet eight inches tall with dark brown hair and green eyes, slightly big, but beautiful, having Chinese characteristics about her. Amelia and Ashton walked in behind her. Sara would have brightened up upon seeing her parents, but having a doctor present diminished every feeling of that, even though the doctor looked at her with a motherly air.

"I see you got the good news," the woman smiled at the girl. But Sara felt disgusted at it. Hadn't she already been through enough? Why were the doctors seriously _**tormenting**_ her now?

The girl refused to meet the woman's eyes and she sighed. "All right," she murmured upon seeing Sara's behavior towards her. "I just wanted to take the tubes and equipment out of your arm so that you can leave."

Sara flinched as the woman walked over and began messing with the IV inserted in her. She wanted nothing to do with what was happening. She wished she wasn't aware of anything right now. It only made her nervous to have a doctor near her. But soon it was over. "There you go!" the female doctor cheerfully patted her arms and got up, disposing of the tubes in the hazardous containers that the different pieces went in. "All done!"

Sara sighed; getting up was a pleasure after lying in bed for some time, and a hospital bed at that. The doctor cleaned her hands and did the same routine with the rest of them, but as some of them were asleep, others having woken up when she had begun taking the tubes out of Sara, the ones asleep woke up with a start when the woman began messing with the tubes. At that point, the unhealthy Seth when it was his turn began freaking out some, and it took a lot and some time to get him to calm down enough to where the doctor could take the tubes out.

"Relax Seth!" they whispered soothingly to them. "It's time to leave! She's taking the tubes out so that you can leave! Don't you want to go home now?"

They would murmur comforting sentences to him, and eventually he tolerated – albeit barely as he was constantly on the edge of panic – the woman doctor to take the tubes out of him.

"There you go," she tried to soothingly relax him once she had taken the tubes out of him and the other instruments were detached. "Feel better?" But this sentence only caused him to squeak in alarm, and he tried to rush out the door, but instead he only ended up running into his mother, so she held him in her arms and hugged him, whispering into his ear that everything would be all right. The only reason Sara knew what she was saying to him was because she was reading her mother's mind as when she tried to read her brother's it was in chaos to where he wasn't really registering what his mother was saying to him.

All of the siblings were glad when they were back in Jack Bruno's car. They wanted nothing more than out of the hospital. But just as things were beginning to seem good there was another stressful event.

"Aaaah!" Sara heard her brother shriek as paparazzi surrounded the car. "Drive!" he urged Jack who was trying to put the car in gear but was having troubles due to his own sudden rising panic. From the look on Jack's face Sara could tell that he was nervous he might hit someone. "Get us out of here!" Seth shrieked, a panic attack surfacing. Poor him. Sara knew that her unhealthy brother was having a hard time, and his unhealthy sister, especially seeing that they hadn't been around the paparazzi as much as Sara and Seth.

"All right! All right!" Jack snapped, though Sara knew that he didn't mean to. He was under a lot of stress himself. But regardless Seth started sobbing, hurt emotionally, and Jack's eyes softened some as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Seth sobbing. He turned around, and Sara was sure that this was caught on video. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and Seth was able to stop crying some.

Jack put the car in reverse and they began the slow, long, very stressful drive home, slow do to the fact that the paparazzi surrounded the car and moved with the car the whole way, trying to get them all to say something. Thus, Jack couldn't go very fast otherwise he would hit someone, and he knew it would be used against him publicly in the media. Sara wanted nothing more than the trip to be instantaneous, for the ride to be over and for them to be within the safe haven of the house. But she knew that she would have to remain patient. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

It was a relief once they were inside and Sara immediately headed towards her room. "Long day," she muttered to herself, eager for her sleep cycle to begin.

But it was not what she wanted. In fact, it was more disturbing than anything.

She was wandering in a forest, not knowing where she was going, when all of a sudden Henry Burke stepped out of nowhere. Gasping, she tried to run but found herself unable to in her dream. Henry grinned widely, as if he were responsible for her inability to move. "Hello, Sara," he greeted her, his soft voice not so calming but instead inducing panic.

Sara sobbed. At least he hadn't taken away her ability to speak. "What do you want?" she asked warily, watching his every move with every fiber of her body. Subconsciously she was aware that she was surrounded by Henry's men, and that some of them had their guns and various other weapons, ones that she did not know the identity of, pointed at her.

Henry just stood and watched her for a minute, looking very satisfied with himself. "You have done well," he murmured allowed, but it seemed like it was more to himself than anything, as if she was a piece of artwork and Henry was complementing himself on doing a good job of painting her. And in the end Sara knew that Henry didn't even see her so much as an animal, he thought of her like an inanimate object, just a piece of property in his opinion.

Sara shivered, hearing his voice. It wasn't anything she was hoping on hearing anytime soon. "What do you want?" she asked again, her body shaking like a leaf, and she was barely aware of herself in a white Witch Mountain uniform. It was ironic because in the hospital, she had been wearing her jeans and T-shirt, and she remembered going to bed in the jeans and T-shirt she had come home from the hospital in. She was more timid, though, as she said it this time.

Henry only smiled as she said these words, repeating them in a more frightened tone. It was obvious that his reason for coming would not be revealed, though Sara desperately wished that Henry would at least be forthcoming with her. She wanted to know why this was happening, what he had against her. But as far as Henry Burke was concerned, he wasn't going to tell her. He was only going to let it remain a mystery, something Sara believed he did so that she ended up doing what he wanted without realizing it and without having to tell her to do it, where she might rebel. It was another method to control her.

Basically, he was urging her to go certain directions, directions that he wanted her to go, without her knowing that the path she was taking was influenced by him. He could move her wherever he wanted her and she was helpless. Because she didn't know what he wanted, and only he did (not even his men did) this made it so that she was guessing which path was the path that he did not want her traveling on, and while she was tip-toeing, trying to thwart him and go the wrong path, in the end she ended up going the path that he had intended her to walk. The problem was, she didn't know how to thwart this. The only way she knew how to thwart this was to know _**exactly**_ what his plans were. And by his attitude and silence, she had gathered that he was well aware that that was the only way she and her family and friends could have a chance to thwart him. Thus he would not tell her anything, which worked out well for him since everyone else, including his men and high government officials, were in the dark. Only he knew what the plan was. He had not even as much as dropped hints to anyone else. Thus, in the end, she was stuck under his control, with no knowledge as of how to thwart him.

The girl cringed, too frightened to address him anymore. She whimpered and backed away from him and Henry began inching ever so slightly towards her. "Don't be frightened," he softly crooned, a gentle harmless tone, though the intentions were quite different. "Don't be frightened. We're not going to harm you. I just want to talk to you like I talked to your brother."

"You talked to my brother?" she suddenly squealed.

A strange amused smile that was horrific lit Henry's face. "Yes, of course I talked to him," he cooed as if he were the most loving, most benign man in the world. "After all, I have access to the mind of not only him but you and the rest of your, ah, siblings you call them?" Sara's eyes widened as she saw that he knew the terms she used. But wait, what did he mean that he had _**access to her mind**_? And how was it that it seemed that he was able to read her mind? How did he do that? He didn't have any such abilities!

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she suddenly stuttered, freaking out big time now.

Henry instead chose silence, to Sara's dismay. Sara continued to stare at him, and when Sara started weeping silently, tears going down her face, Henry's eyes softened some for a reason that Sara didn't understand and she wondered if his sudden softness was as a way to use her, control her through her emotions. "Don't be afraid," he reassured her once more, and Sara felt like he meant it, that he was honesty trying to comfort her, even though it was more than likely an illusion. "Don't be afraid. I don't want this to be painful for you like this. I'd rather everything be easier on you, but unfortunately, this is the only way for me to complete these procedures, the way I am going about doing it now. I don't like seeing you cry. Don't worry, someday you'll understand."

For a strange reason Henry's words calmed Sara down some, though she didn't really want to calm down with all the distress she was in. That and she doubted that Henry really meant what he said. He only said what he said to calm her down, another way to control her. He would never actually care for her one bit, love her or try to calm her, or be kind to her. But why was Henry being suddenly kind to her, and what did all of his words mean? Was he hinting something? Sara doubted that. "Why do you treat me so horribly?" Sara weakly responded once she was calm enough to.

Henry was immediately wary, and then he hesitated before replying, "It's part of the process. Yes, it's traumatic, but it has to be."

"Why?" Sara challenged, her head cocking some. "It doesn't have to be!"

"Yes it does," Henry replied back firmly. "And my superiors wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why are you here?" Sara suddenly asked. "Why come to me now if you're not here to torment me?" Sara hoped that his coming wasn't just so that he could torture her with this moment and belittle her.

Henry smiled, a horrid smile, and his reply sent shivers through Sara's spine. "There's something I want you to do for me."

**I really would appreciate a review if anyone is reading this. I am seriously lacking in reviews. I do put a lot of effort into this, you know. Even if it's just a short review, please, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Distress

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**With special thanks to GurlNextDoor447 and Problemsherlock for their reviews. Reviews make me happy! Thank you so much! Don't worry, Problemsherlock. There will be more action and a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter that will have you on the edge of your seat and make you want to know what happens next, even though that will be in the chapter after this. I promise.**

Chapter Eight: Distress

(Sara Point of View)

Sara cried, not wanting to follow Henry's orders. Her eyes were wide and she backed away, uncertainty coursing through every feeling of her body, and she wished more than anything that she could get out of this dream, act as if this had never happened, and go back to a normal life that would never be there again. But she knew she could never do that.

"No," she spoke firmly, resisting him the best that she could. "You cannot make me do such a thing! I will never do it!"

The man laughed, though somewhat gently at her resistance. "Do you really think you'll win this battle?" he scorned her and the girl nodded her head, trying to look triumphant. This only made Henry laugh more though. "You have no idea," he coldly told her. "How many aliens I've dealt with that have acted exactly like you. And each time I succeeded with them. You will be the same and you will roll over just as much as them, and dare I say more."

The girl's eyes widened in shock from the revelation from Henry Burke that she had suspected for some time, the fact that Henry had kidnapped many other aliens and possibly still had other aliens in his 'care', or if you could call it 'care' for that matter. It was more like imprisonment. But she also knew that Henry never said anything that would put his plan in jeopardy, and thus he had a reason for revealing it to her at this particular time.

"No," Sara still resisted. "I will not do it! I will not be your pawn!"

"But you already are," Henry softly pointed out and slowly he began circling the girl. Sara stood stalk still, fearing that he would be able to harm her even though this was only a dream, or rather a dream-like state. And he could, at least emotionally and mentally. But did he have it in his power to harm her physically as well?

"You know," Henry continued on. "I remember the days when your littermate, the unhealthy Seth, used to resist me a lot."

"Littermate?" Sara inquired, disgusted with the term as it identified her as an animal with no rights in the realm of humans.

At that point in his circling Henry crossed in front of Sara and a smile widened his lips at her response. "Yes," he cooed gently, like a harmless dove. "Littermate. He used to act so innocent, be so resisting, telling me that there was no way I could break him. And now look at him now." Sara thought back on the poor trembling boy, remembering how uneasy he was when they had first come across him, and how uneasy he still was now. Truth be told she wanted to see progress in his recovery, but she still had yet to see that. "Do you think that you could really resist me?"

Sara looked wide into his eyes, searching them. "It is only a dream," she firmly replied, but more to convince herself. She shook as she said those words, hoping it was true. "You cannot harm me. This is only a nightmare that I will soon wake up from."

Henry took a step closer. "Is it?" he challenged her again. "Do you really believe that?" Sara nodded again, trying to be firm in her answer and trying to give herself strength to make it out of this dream.

Suddenly, as Henry was looking at her, excruciating pain enveloped her and she screamed aloud, not knowing where the pain was coming from and knowing that it was real and indeed physical. She keeled over falling on her knees, her arms grasping her tummy as she screamed in pain, her eyes closed in shut. She screamed more and the pain continued, and she felt her body shaking in real life, well aware of the torture she was enduring. Blood began coming from her ears ever so slightly in the dream but thankfully not real life, and then the pain subsided.

Sara gasped, panting for breath as she tried to recuperate from what her body had gone through. 'This can't be real,' she thought. 'This can't be real! He can't have this much control over me to cause me pain whenever he wants!' She felt her body stop shaking violently in real life, though it still trembled slightly. But for some reason she had never screamed in real life and if her suspicions were correct then Henry did indeed have some manner of control over her, and he had made sure that her mouth was shut in real life, though he had done nothing to close her mouth here, as if he enjoyed hearing her scream.

The man chuckled slightly as Sara knelt in recovery, and he himself knelt beside her. The girl's eyes were full of tears and Henry took one hand and made her look up at him. As Sara's tear-stained eyes met his she whimpered ever so slightly. "Was that pleasant?" he asked the girl, mocking her. When Sara shook her head he laughed some. "Do you want to go through that again?" Once again, unable to speak and out of breath, the girl shook her head 'no'. "Then will you resist me further?"

The girl remained silent, unsure of what to do this time. She sincerely did not want to answer yes for she feared what that would mean.

As Henry saw her continue to resist him he decided to threaten her further. "Perhaps a little more pain?" he encouraged her and at this the girl's eyes widened and she stared up at him in a begging attitude, still unable to stand as she was still recovering.

"No!" she shouted loudly, and her body trembled more from fear in real life. "Please don't do this! Please don't do this!"

But Henry chuckled. As he snapped his fingers some of his men came over and dragged her close to him, and Sara, unable to resist, felt more helpless than ever. She was thrown right at his feet, entirely at his mercy.

Henry knelt beside her again. "But it would be so much fun!" he softly leaned forward and whispered into her ears. "That is unless you are willing to do what I asked."

Sara shook her head, willing to pay the ultimate price still. But she didn't know for how much longer that would last, and she knew that Henry knew that to. He would do this long enough until she entirely submitted to him and gave into his demands. Sara wished she could find a way out of the dream before she was broken to do as he told her to do like that.

"More resistance?" he whispered, undoubtedly knowing her thoughts.

"No," the girl lied. But Henry saw right through it, and the pain struck again.

For how long the torment lasted she didn't know, but it seemed like a long time to her even though it was probably in a split second. That, and her tolerance for pain was lower. She was left lying down when it was over, and she sobbed ever so slightly, not wanting to give in. But she didn't know how she wouldn't.

Henry, once again, knelt next to her and he gently lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "Was that fun?" he asked again, and once more Sara decided not to answer. But when she didn't Henry's men came and kicked her in her side. Sara panted, not knowing what to do, desperately searching for a way out of the situation. "You can continue to resist me," Henry warned. "But it will only increase the consequences when you finally decide to make the decision to do as I say."

"No," Sara panted again and once again she was kicked in her side. She groaned, feeling the bruises on her body in real life, and she wondered how Henry was doing this. Sobbing, she tried to stand up. She fell a number of times but finally she managed to stay upright, though it took a lot of effort. "I won't do as you told me to do!"

Henry smiled more. "I was hoping you'd say that," he admitted and he laughed more. "More fun for me!"

Sara cringed, expecting the man to hit her or torture her more, but to her surprise and confusion the man did no such thing. Confused, the girl looked up at him, not knowing what to expect.

Once more Henry's men dragged her over to the man and threw her down to the ground in front of his feet. Sara, exhausted, remained down and the man knelt next to her. As he waved his hand a vision opened up and she saw her brother sleeping in his room, his face as peaceful as one could be considering what one had been through in the last few days. It was her Seth, the healthy Seth.

"Shall I have your brother experience what you yourself just went through?" the man taunted her and immediately Sara's eyes widened in frustration and panic.

"No!" she gasped, not wanting to believe that Henry would do this. "This remains between you and me! This doesn't involve my brother!" Sara began hyperventilating, feeling it in real life, helpless to help her own body as panic began finding its way into her heart, perhaps to permanently stay. Surely he wouldn't pull such a ploy as this? But deep inside she knew the answer was yes.

"It does now," Henry laughed. "Because you have resisted me this much, and perhaps this is the only way to convince you, from now on everything you do will affect your brother until you do as I say and learn to be obedient."

"No!" Sara gasped in pain and anguish that the man would do such a thing. "Please don't do this! Please don't do this to me! Please don't do this to him!" she began to beg even though she knew that it would be to no avail. Henry would never grant her that request. She knew that the only way she could spare her brother pain was to give in, and that was not an option, at least not yet.

The man sighed at her resistance. "Then it seems that I have no choice," Henry muttered, almost as if he were sorry that he had to do this when Sara knew he wasn't.

Sara cried out in anguish, not wanting the man to do such a thing. "No!" she yelled and threw herself at the man's feet in a begging manner. "Please do not! I'll do anything! Use me instead! Hurt me instead! Please do not!" The image of her sleeping brother lay in front of her eyes, and she knew that when Henry hurt him, he would hurt the boy in front of her eyes so that it would have a specific permanent effect on her and would convince her not to resist him ever again. "I'll do anything!" she begged, beginning to give way and reluctantly beginning to consider Henry's request.

Henry smiled, beginning to see the progress that he wanted, and he took the image of sleeping Seth away from the girl, which was a relief to her. "Get up!" he commanded her sharply and the girl stood, looking away from him. "Look at me!" The girl obeyed, knowing that her actions would affect Seth and not wanting him to suffer pain like she did.

Henry smiled and took her chin in his hands. "_**That**_'_**s**_ the reaction that I want to see!" he cooed softly and the girl shivered harder, more fear in her eyes this time.

Sara began whimpering hard. "Now," Henry asked her, as if he had made progress on her. "Are you going to do what I asked you to do?"

Sara shook her head, mad with grief, not to the point of giving in yet, but close. "Please don't make me do that!" she begged for the last time, a final plea for mercy. "Please! I'll do anything else! Just don't make me do that!" She silently looked into his eyes, hoping that mercy would be given even though she knew that it wouldn't.

"You will," Henry ordered more, and the girl backed up as Henry stepped forward. "You will not resist me anymore and you will do as you're told."

"No! The girl begged, backing up more, fearing him more as time went on. "Please! I beg of you! I'll do anything else! Don't make me do this!"

"Remember Seth," Henry chided her firmly. "You wouldn't want me to hurt Seth for obedience's sake, now would you?" And for a moment Henry let the image of sleeping Seth flash in front of her face and in her mind.

Sara put her head in her hands, deep grief beginning to overwhelm her. "No!" she begged once more, beginning to give in more.

But Henry only stepped forward more, acting more intimidating, and he tossed her hands away, lifting her chin to look at him, his eyes boring through hers. "Yes," he replied strongly, a soft tone though. "You will do it. After all, if you don't it will be on the head of your brother. You wouldn't want your brother to get hurt or injured if you didn't do it, would you?" Sara shook her head fast, and when the man saw this he smiled triumphantly. Once again the image of Seth flashed in her mind, though it didn't flash in front of her face this time.

"If don't do it, or you fail me," he warned the girl harshly. "Then I'll kill your brother, I'll order his execution or rather have him euthanized, after it can't be called killing or murder since he's less than an animal, right? And since you euthanize an animal, it can't be called more than that for him." Henry stepped forward more as the poor girl stepped back, terrified. "And don't think that you can run away, or that you can escape, you or him or any of your friends for that matter. First of all, know that you can't succeed in leaving. It would kill all of you if you try. Try to leave this country and you won't make it either. And the moment you try anything I will have him killed."

Sara whimpered, tears running down her eyes. "Please don't make me do this," she begged, sobbing. "How can you force me to decide such things? Please, please don't make me do this!"

But Henry only grinned more. "You don't have a choice, Sara. If you don't want your brother to die, then you will do as I say."

Sara collapsed on the ground, grief stricken, wondering how on earth she was going to be able to follow his commands. Henry then knelt beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I want you to promise me that you will do this, Sara," he whispered ever so softly to her as if there was nothing wrong with what he said and as if he loved her as a daughter. "Promise me. That will reassure me that you will go through what I want you to do. If you don't promise me then it will be on Seth's life."

Sara looked up at him instantly, a begging look in her eyes, and when Henry shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't have it any other way, and that he would have no excuse, she whispered, "I promise," unwillingly, and the man smiled. Sara knew that though this was one of the reasons Henry had her promise him this, the other reason was so that it would increase the trauma of the situation for her. Henry loved causing her trauma.

Sara hung her head, feeling down. "Now go," Henry ordered and Sara knew that he was done with her now that he had 'gotten his fun' and gotten what he wanted from her, her promise. "And know that I will be watching you. If you do anything bad, then you'd better fear for Seth's life." The dream ended instantly and Sara woke up, breathing heavily, shaking from what she was told to do.

"No," she whimpered. "I don't want to do this! Don't make me do this! Please don't make me do this!" She cried and sobbed her heart out, hoping for a way out of the situation. But she knew that there was no way out. And so she sobbed on. By the time she got herself together and her expressions were composed, then she looked over at the clock and realized how late in the morning it was. It was already ten! She wished that she could sleep in more but she knew that she had to go downstairs and face everybody otherwise they would be suspicious that something was wrong. And she couldn't have people knowing that something was wrong. That would make what she was about to do even harder.

Shakily, Sara got up and changed into some clothing, then she proceeded to brush her teeth then move downstairs. The poor girl forced herself to smile as she went downstairs and came in the range of people, and then she smiled to everyone there.

"Hello, Sara," Alex greeted the girl and Sara wanted to have a shiver run down her spine, but luckily as she told her body 'no' it never came. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sara replied, not really wanting to chit chat. But when she saw Alex's eyes narrow at those words, and the woman began scrutinizing her, she quickly added, "Well, as fine as one can be in regards to the whole situation and everything that's happened.

Alex nodded her head in understanding. "Everything will be all right Sara," she murmured softly and took the girl in her arms. "You'll see. Soon we'll be out of here and everything will be all right."

"I hope so," Sara cried back into Alex's shoulder, knowing that the woman would interpret what she said in a different way than what she had intended. As Sara pulled back she forced herself to look into Alex's eyes. "I want things to be different," she whispered, knowing what she truly meant but knowing that Alex would think she was referring to something else. "I wish that I was free from this whole situation."

"We all do, Sara," Alex replied, and the woman's compassion nearly brought tears to the girl's eyes. "We want the best for you, and we want you to be happy again. But while Henry Burke can kidnap you and harm you at an instant's notice, you can't stay here in harm's way."

"He already has," the girl sadly responded, referring to her recent episode with Henry Burke, her dream, but knowing that Alex would think she was referring to her kidnapping from the first time she came to earth and the second time that she was kidnapped, the time that no one knew about until Sara and Seth fessed up that they had had an abduction experience. Alex would think that it was those times and incidents that she was referring to even though it was not. But she supposed that her resent episode with Henry, even though it was in the format of a dream, could be considered an abduction experience. Or could it? Truth be told she wasn't sure what it was called, but either way it was harmful.

"Oh, Sara," Alex murmured softly, and she embraced the girl again. "I am so sorry about that. Had we had known that he had come in the house we would have done everything in our power to protect you."

"I know," Sara sighed, not wanting to dwell on the situation any more.

"I am so sorry," Alex stroked the back of her hair. "You should never have had to go through all of that."

'No I shouldn't have,' Sara agreed in her thoughts quietly, but she secretly hoped that Henry wasn't listening in and wouldn't hold it against her if he had heard. She still didn't know how he did that. After all, he wasn't mind reading and Sara with all her mind reading skills couldn't see into the mind of a person many miles away. She had to be in close proximity to the person whose mind she wanted to read in order to achieve it.

Suddenly, almost out of control, the girl broke down in grief. 'No! No!' she thought to herself while it happened. 'You have to get control of yourself! You have to get control of yourself! For Seth's sake!'

Alex brought her over to a chair and the girl sat down, trying to get herself composed. Alex gently rubbed her back. "It's okay," she murmured.

Sara nodded, finally managing to get control of herself again. "I'll be fine," she shakily replied and Alex gave her a reproving look.

"Perhaps you should talk to someone about things." she murmured softly.

"Later," Sara responded, wanting to get away from the situation. "I have things I need to do. Besides, I'm hungry at the moment."

Alex nodded. "Come to the kitchen then. I have a meal waiting for you. You slept in, child. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

At that instant the girl was glad that she did. The last thing the girl needed, with Seth's life at stake especially, was Alex or someone else coming in her room when she wasn't quite composed yet, and while her body was still having a fit from the trauma she had endured from the dream and Henry's hands. "I was tired," Sara partially told the truth. "I needed to sleep in."

Alex got up after nodding and the two walked over to the kitchen. "I'm afraid it will be a little cold," Alex warned. "It's been waiting for a while now. If you want I can warm it up."

The woman glanced back but Sara shook her head. "It's okay. I'm rather hungry at the moment and I could care less if the food is cold."

Alex seemed to hesitate, and Sara could tell that Alex was thinking that if she were in the girl's shoes, she would have waited for the meal to be warmed up. "Well," Alex shrugged. "To each her own."

Sara smiled slightly at this, familiar with this earth term. It cheered her up some.

The others greeted her as they walked into the kitchen for a snack through that hour. Everyone was apparently busy packing, though she could see some hesitation on the part of the unhealthy Seth and Sara, as if they were too afraid to leave earth. Frankly, she was to. Her own Seth, on the other hand, seemed all too eager to leave, like he was ready to abandon and forget about what had happened here, even though less trauma had occurred to him and his Sara than the other Seth and Sara.

For a moment Sara felt guilty about giving in, knowing what the other Seth and Sara had been through, which was a lot more than herself. Then she thought of her Seth, and how he felt somewhat safer than the other Seth and Sara because a lot less had happened to him, a false idea. 'If he only knew...' the girl thought to herself when she saw his reactions. At least for the moment he was in a lot worse danger than the other Seth and Sara. At least the other Seth and Sara would survive – as far as she knew. 'Then he wouldn't be too eager to leave either.'

Sara again thought on how she must follow Henry's orders, because if she failed or someone else found out about what she was told to do before she managed to do it then Henry would kill Seth, and she knew that he was more than able to do so without him and his men laying one finger on the boy. But, more than likely, if she failed and Henry killed Seth then the man would take her and take the boy, and kill Seth in front of her eyes as a punishment to her, and to cause her more trauma. And Sara knew that Henry would follow through with his words. She also knew that Henry would kill her brother in the most painful way that he could think of, to make it an even greater punishment to the girl.

What bothered her most of all, though, was that Seth was in more danger than ever and he didn't even know it. And he was in danger because of her. He was the bargaining tool to get Sara to do what the man wanted. Sara wasn't happy about it either. Every particle in her body wanted to run out and tell Seth how much she loved him, how little choice she had but to comply with Henry Burke, and that he was in more danger than ever before. But if she did that then she knew that Seth would die for sure. Henry wasn't about to let her spoil the secret.

Sara was startled briefly when Alex and her mom brushed by her. As she jumped no one noticed, which she was grateful for. But a moment later her mother commanded, "Make sure you pack as soon as you're done. We'll be leaving immediately tomorrow morning."

Sara nodded, taking this into account to plan how she was going to go about doing it. "Also," Alex added. "Jack and I are taking you and your siblings out for a final dinner. That, and you all need clothing."  
>Sara looked over at Alex, amazed at their generosity. Not that she wasn't amazed before. It's just, well, it was just amazing to her that they'd take time to do one last good and kind thing for them considering how much of a time restraint they were under, or that they felt they were under. "What about mom and dad?" Sara questioned cautiously.<p>

Her mom smiled warmly down on her. "Your father and I need to stay behind to report to our people and warn them about the situation so that they know what to expect." No doubt a large portion of that was that they needed to be warned that there were now two Seths and two Saras.

"Oh," Sara replied, not enthusiastic at all. Then she turned to Alex once more. "Can I stay behind as well? I have some packing I need to get done."

Just then Alex frowned, confusion on her face. "It shouldn't take that long to pack, shouldn't it?"

"I'm really tired," Sara put in, adding a yawn to with her lie. And it was partially true. It's just that she wanted to stay behind for a different reason. "I want to go to bed early so that we can leave as soon as possible." Sara hoped sincerely that if Henry was listening in that he wouldn't think that she was actually trying to leave, and thus harm Seth because of it.

But fortunately Alex seemed to understand. "Your father and I will stay behind," Amelia agreed and she looked at Alex in a friendly manner. "If it's all right I'd like for Seth, Seth, and Sara to still go out. It will be good for them."

"Totally," Alex agreed, nodding eagerly in agreement.

Right on cue, Sara's Seth burst into the room. He hesitated before asking, "I was invited to stay with Rafael one last time. It's a sleep over. Can I take it?"

Alex sighed knowing that the boy hadn't known about their intention to take them out one last time that night. Amelia gave Alex a questioning look and then Alex muttered, "Well, I take that back. It will be Seth and Sara, not Seth, Seth, and Sara." She glanced quickly at Amelia and smiled wryly before replying. "I guess I'd better find Seth and Sara before those two manage to wiggle out of our treat for them with some excuse."

"I guess you'd better," Amelia confided with a smile.

Seth, who had been watching everything with curiosity, now had confusion on his face. But that didn't seem to deter him from his goal one bit. "Well?" he demanded. "It would be the last time I'd be able to see them."

With this sentence lingering on Amelia sighed. "I suppose," she responded and Seth jumped up and punched the air with joy.

"Yes!" he celebrated and then rushed out the door yelling, "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Wait!" Amelia called out as an afterthought, even though her son couldn't hear her any longer. "How will you be getting over there? What time can I expect you back?"

(Fifteen minutes later)

(Seth Point of View)

The boy, so eager that he didn't wait for a ride, was jogging over the long distance to Rafael and Eliza's house. He was so happy that they had invited him to stay over! It was too bad that he could tell that his sister wasn't feeling good. He told them that she couldn't come even though he had never asked her because he thought it would break her heart to say no when she really wanted to go.

He was able to jog longer distances than humans because his body, or rather his species had more stamina and endurance. But it was this bold move that may as well have been his last. So eager was he to see his friends that he hadn't taken into account what had happened recently or his safety. And when the dart hit him, it was too late.

(An uncertain amount of time has passed)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up in shock to the white walls and white ceilings of Witch Mountain. He was restrained to an operating table and a tube was in his arm already. He was in the exact same room as last time. Scientists in white lab coats surrounded him, and from the look on their faces they were eager to rip him apart and dissect him piece by piece.

Terrified, the boy looked up and saw that one of the doctors in a white lab coat was Henry Burke. 'Wait a minute,' he thought in shock. 'He's a doctor? He knows _**exactly**_ what he's been doing to me this whole time, the _**exact**_ effect it has on me, and he's been _**completely comprehending and in the know**_ all this time about what he does to me?' This thought terrified him even more. It was one thing for a man who knew nothing about medicine and how something affects one ordering a scientist to experiment on someone in a particular way and not care what happened to the test subject. It was another thing, and more terrifying and more horrific thing for the man ordering the tests, even though he might not participate in them, to be a doctor and know and comprehend every little detail about what goes on in the tests, and what it means to the test subject, including how it affected the test subject. This sent shock waves and shivers all through Seth's body.

Henry smiled when he saw this. "That's right, boy!" he announced and Seth shivered, knowing that somehow Henry had read his thoughts and that he was telling the truth when he confirmed what he was and how much he knew. "I'm a doctor! But I'm first and foremost the leader and in charge of this facility, which unfortunately makes it so that I can't participate in what you call the 'experiments' but are really 'procedures' very often."

Seth shivered once again, his body going in shock. Upon seeing this the doctors put a metal blanket over him to help stabilize him some. "We can't have you dying on us, can we?" one of them taunted him, the meanest one from last time.

Seth didn't want to be here. He wanted to believe that this was just a dream, just a nightmare. Finally, when he had recovered enough he asked, "Why am I here this time?" in a small, timid voice.

"You're here," Henry answered discreetly. "So that in case Sara fails I can kill you."

At this Seth started shivering beyond control. "Kill me?" he asked weakly in shock. "What do you mean by 'kill me'? And what is it that you think Sara will fail at?"

Henry smiled, wryly. "You wouldn't want me ruining the surprise for you, now would you? Don't worry. If she succeeds then I'll let you go, no harm done. But if she doesn't succeed then you will die in the most unpleasant way. And don't think that if I let you go because she succeeded that you'll be able to run away to your little planet."

Seth stared up at Henry in shock, unknowing how he knew about that already. It was creepy enough the things that Henry said, such as that he had 'access to their minds'. The boy looked down at the IV in his arm. "If you die it will be by lethal injection without any sedative, a very painful death," Henry cruelly told him as the boy looked at the IV and the boy whimpered some, fear evident in his eyes.

'It will be all right. It will be all right,' the boy tried to tell himself. But deep down he knew it wouldn't be. And he was scared to death.

(A few minutes later)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara, who had been packing rather slowly so that no one would suspect what she was doing, stood for a moment, trying to think on how best to go about it and succeed. But one thing was for sure. She was terrified. And, she didn't want to do what Henry told her, but she didn't think that she had a choice. He had coerced her into doing and he knew it. Besides, if she didn't do it then Seth would die, and she loved her brother very much.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Sara's cell phone rang. Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman had bought them, as well as the parents, and now the other Seth and Sara, cell phones so that they could keep tabs on all of them and have a way to communicate with them in the event something went wrong or something bad happened. This was especially useful since Seth, Seth, Sara, Sara, and the parents weren't used to earth culture, no matter how much time they had spent here. That in and of itself could make things dangerous for them.

Hesitant, not recognizing the number, annoyed with the screaming fans that sometimes found out her number and called her (that had happened a number of times and each time she'd had to have her number changed), she thought quickly on whether or not she should answer it. It could also be solicitors for all she knew. But one thing was for sure. It wasn't someone that she knew. Or was it?

The phone had only sat silent for about ten seconds after it had stopped ringing when all of a sudden it rang again. As she looked at the phone she saw that it was the exact same number. This time she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly, frustrated that it was more than likely a screaming fan contacting her, and this time she did not have the time or patience for it, not with everything that was going on. 'I hope they get in trouble,' she thought to herself.

But the moment she said hello she froze. "I assure you, Sara, I'm not the 'screaming fan' you thought I was. But I'm glad that you're making an effort to keep your intentions from your family and friends."

Sara stood there, trembling. She knew that voice and yet she didn't want to believe that this was happening. "Henry Burke?" she answered softly, warily.

"That's right, Sara," he answered and she could almost imagine the grin lighting his face as he said those words.

Sara closed her eyes in firm concentration, not wanting to deal with this at the moment but knowing that she had no choice but to. "What do you want, Henry Burke?" she replied mildly, not wanting to infuriate him and thus end up tortured like last time. Her voice shook somewhat in fear and she feared what was to come.

Henry Burke seemed to pause for a moment before answering, "Why don't you see?"

Sara heard some struggling in the background and after a few moments she heard the distinct but terrified voice of one she knew well. "Sara!" her brother screamed, a sound that haunted the poor girl. "Sara! I'm here!"

"Seth!" the girl called out in alarm, but then immediately shut her mouth, hoping that no one else heard. "Please don't hurt him!" she begged Henry Burke, knowing that he could hear.

"Sara, I-" the poor boy began only for the phone to be taken from his mouth undoubtedly as he had never finished what he said, and Sara had heard more struggling in the background, and Henry Burke once again stepped into the conversation.

"Now you have proof that I have your brother," the man threatened coldly and Sara whimpered some. "And now I hope that this will emphasize the importance of the situation even more. If you fail, you now have one hundred percent proof that I have it one hundred percent in my power to kill him if you don't succeed."

Sara stood there silently weeping for a minute. 'I hope that this is some kind of trick,' she thought to herself, more like trying to convince herself. 'I hope that he doesn't actually have him.'

"Oh, I do," Henry replied over the phone and Sara was given a mental vision of Seth, similar but not quite like in her dream, for in her dream it was as if she were seeing it in a mirror but here it was as if she were actually there, standing in the room where Seth was. The poor boy was restrained, gagged, and she stared down helplessly witnessing the whites of his eyes widen due to distress as he looked around in fear at the scientists surrounding him, prodding him with needles. There was a kind of terror and fear in them that only Henry Burke could induce.

Now Sara had one hundred percent proof and she knew that she couldn't fight it any longer. Try as hard as she could to believe it was some sort of trick and Henry was only causing a hallucination, only making her believe that she saw her brother there, Sara knew in the end and felt it with all her body that it was true. And it hurt her to the core.

The vision ended and Sara turned away, weeping more, but keeping herself silent. "You know what you have to do," Henry ordered. "And I hope that you don't fail me. I would hate to see your brother die."

The conversation ended abruptly and Henry hung up, leaving Sara staring silently at the wall. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why?"

(That night)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara had stayed in her room all day, pretending to pack, saying that she was taking a slow time because she couldn't move very fast due to how tired she was. When Jack and Alex left, taking the others with her, looking somewhat worried due to the fact that Seth hadn't called home to report already and looking like they also wanted the dinner as a distraction from their worries there, Sara's parents also somewhat worried but looking like they needed to stay so that they could report and convince themselves that he was all right, Sara pretended to retire to bed, feeling true exhaustion.

Ten minutes after Jack, Alex, and the other kids left, Sara making sure sufficient time had passed and that Jack, Alex, and the others wouldn't return home briefly for a forgotten item or something else, Sara snuck downstairs into a secret room that Jack and Alex had, looking for a particular item. Then she went and got it ready. Kneeling in emotional agony on the sofa that they had there, curling her hands around her stomach and bending down and crying one last time, the room completely sound proof, Sara finally let her emotions out.

'It's going to be okay, Sara,' she told herself over and over, trying to console herself. 'It's going to be okay. Remember, you have to do this for Seth or else he will die. You're doing this for Seth.'

Finally, when she had gotten control of her emotions and she had dried her tears, washed her face, clinging on to the dreaded item, she composed her facial features and walked upstairs, looking for her parents, wanting to get it over with so that she could have Seth home and safe, no longer in Henry Burke's grasp.

One thing was for sure, no matter how cruel Henry was, when it came to coercing someone into doing something he wanted them to do, he was a man of his word when it came to the 'reward' involved, and thus Sara knew that Henry would undoubtedly in his mind have no choice but to follow through with the 'reward' if she did what he commanded and asked her to do. She knew that she would get her brother home. She tried to console herself with this thought. She had learned this thing about Henry a long time ago from what she had endured at his hands, and from a previous experience when he had coerced her into doing something for him.

Sara found her parents in their spaceship, at the end of their conversation. "Yes, we know," her father was saying. "Yes, we will be there shortly, within the three days' time. Don't worry."

"Then I look forward to seeing you," another voice that wasn't her parents' said and Sara knew that it belonged to one of her governing officials, one of the ones that was always kind to her and her family and had stayed by their side even in the days when her parents were arrested. She respected this one.

Sara heard the communication terminating, and upon reading her parents' mind she saw that there was no way that they could call back now. Seeing from their minds that they were facing the computer screen of the ship but not near any controls to touch them, and completely helpless and at her mercy, Sara walked in, ready to do the deed but sad.

She walked in softly, making no noise. Then, her parents jumping in surprise at her voice, which she tried to make sound strong, commanding, Sara ordered, "Stay where you are! Don't move!"

They stood stalk still, confused and surprised at her. "Sara?" Amelia questioned, not understanding the situation. "What's going on?"

Sara tried hard not to lose control but tears were already going down her cheeks. She was grateful that they couldn't see her and witness how broken up she was with this. "Don't move," Sara ordered again, using her authoritative voice.

"Sara?" Ashton asked this time, trying to remain calm though she could see that he was now somewhat nervous and concerned for his daughter. "What's going on?"

"DO NOT SPEAK!" Sara yelled again, trying to keep control of the situation. Then her voice softened up some. "I'll make it quick, I promise."

"Sara?" Amelia asked again, this time frightened.

Sara shook hard, cocking the item in her hand and reluctantly placing it against her mother's head. The gun in her hand shook, and though she didn't want to do it, she knew she had no choice or else her brother would die.

Her voice shook as she uttered the words, tears streaming in a river down her face. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry dad."

**And I guess that I'll leave this with a cliffhanger. But I will tell you that you need not worry. Amelia and Ashton won't die, and neither will Seth. I won't allow it to happen.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in some time. I guess life just got busy. That and I had to rewrite the entire chapter because my computer crashed and it had to be fixed, so I lost everything. I had to start all over again. I couldn't get my documents back.  
><strong>

**Please read and review! Please! Please! Pretty please with sugar on top! Reviews make me happy! I lack reviews! Reviews show that you care about this story, that you like it! I seriously really, really need reviews!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Tranquilized

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Nine: Tranquilized

(Sara Point of View)

Sara wept as she pulled the trigger twice, shooting two darts out, and her parents collapsed, unconscious from the sedative. Then, pulling out her cell phone, she called Henry. "Hello?" the man answered, sounding somewhat lazy.

"I have them asleep," the girl whispered into the phone. "They're ready to be picked up."

Sara could almost imagine a smile lighting Henry's face. "Good," Henry encouraged her. "We'll be there to pick them up and to drop your brother off." But when Henry came, smiling at the girl as she led them to where her parents were, Sara felt even more depressed.

Henry looked around her spaceship, looking as if he were eager to get his hands on it. Sara, who felt uncomfortable with it, knew better than to try to tell him how she felt or to tell Henry's scientists to stop using their instruments to measure whatever they were measuring on her spaceship. Sighing, she sat down.

As soon as her parents were picked up, Henry looked down on her. "Very good," he congratulated her. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Seth was dragged in and tossed at her feet, no doubt having been sedated. "Your payment," Henry gave her a final greeting before heading off.

The men left the ship there but it was already too late. Her parents were gone, and who knew when Henry would bring them back. Feeling guilty but knowing that she had no choice in the matter, Sara collapsed onto the ground next to her brother, the guilt of turning her parents in going through her mind again and again.

Not fifteen minutes after the men had left, Seth woke up, groggy, and no doubt somewhat traumatized. But upon seeing his sister sitting on the floor weeping, he turned on his side as he couldn't quite stand up yet, still somewhat dizzy, and he asked her calmly, no judgment on his face, "What did you do?"

Sara wept for a little while before pouring out her heart to him, including how Henry had convinced her, or blackmailed her into doing it. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked her brother and Seth looked away.

"It just means that they're apart of the plan," he muttered.

"Do you hate me?" Sara asked suddenly, wondering if she had lost her brother's trust.

Seth looked at her for a very long time. "No," he firmly replied. "I don't hate you at all. And I don't blame you either. Truth be told I might have done the same thing if I were in your position."

"Do you think I'm weak?" Sara asked her brother, wondering what the answer would be, and fearing it.

"No," Seth replied strongly. "You're compassionate, and true strength is compassion, not pride, ego, and feeling like you have to be insensitive to others, like I am, like I act. In truth, you are stronger than me. You're not afraid to show your feelings like I am."

Sara sighed some, appreciating what Seth said, and she hoped that he was sincere about it.

Seth rested for a few moments, and when he was ready, his eyes tear-stained despite the fact that he tried to hide it, he summoned his sister. "Come," he said. "We should head back before Jack and Alex make it home."

(About an hour ago)

(Unhealthy Seth Point of View)

The boy had been touched that Jack and Alex would do this for them, would take time out of their busy day and treat them out not only to get them the things they needed but a few gifts, and would make them feel like a king and a queen for a day. They were so loving to Seth and Sara that the two felt like it was a healing experience, and the boy wished it would last. But, sadly, they had to go home as it was time to pack for the big day.

Seth wondered how his people would respond, especially seeing as they didn't know who the original was. Would they look at him and his sister as imposters? Would they even accept them? Just because their parents and friends had accepted them didn't mean that their people would accept them readily with open arms.

Seth wanted to know that everything would be all right, that he would be welcomed back without question, and that his parents would be able to protect him no matter what. But even he questioned that.

As they pulled into the driveway, which was about a quarter mile long before they even reached the house, Jack and Alex noticed Seth's downcast face, especially when compared to his delighted expressions earlier. Alex turned around, concerned. "Are you two all right?" she asked them and Seth looked away, aware that his sister felt the same way that he did.

Instead of answering, Sara mused, "I wonder how it will be when we get home?"

Jack glanced back in the rear view mirror. Upon seeing their pitiful faces he asked, "Are you worried about what's to come?" The two of them nodded. "Hey," he greeted them. "Don't worry! It's not good to worry about these things, come what may. But whatever happens, whatever is in store for you two in the future, me, Alex, your brother and sister, and your parents will be there for you to help you through it."

Seth looked up, not so hopeful, but slightly comforted at the thought. Truth be told he didn't want _**anything**_ bad to happen, and it made him afraid that that was a possibility. But it would help to be surrounded and have the support of those he loved. Their love would hopefully help him.

Sara sighed, seemingly worn out and exhausted, which was understandable considering the state her body was in and that she was still recovering from the physical trauma let alone the emotional trauma. She had perhaps exercised her body more than was wise, considering the state she was in, when she was having fun wandering around the store, trying things on, being taken to an amusement park and being scared to death by a roller coaster ride, which would have been fun except she questioned how safe it was. No one else, including her brother, seemed to question how safe it was as they were busy having fun with the ride, so she kept her mouth shut, but she had to admit that it did give a good thrill. She only questioned the safety because she saw the rust on the metal structure.

After that they had headed to the gym and played some dodge ball, and Sara, now in the backseat, was still having somewhat a hard time understanding the rules. And after Alex had severely scolded Jack for throwing the dodge balls too hard, they had stopped when they all ached. The man couldn't control the strength and power of his throw, so they stopped, rather than just kicking Jack out of the game.

Sara and Seth were still sore from that experience, more sore than Alex because they were still recovering physically. But despite that she wasn't afraid of Jack even though he had unintentionally been rough, and had had fun with the game. One thing was sure, she wanted a rematch sometime soon. Thankfully they might get the chance once they were on her planet, that was considering _**if**_ they could replicate the materials and objects that were needed. That, and Sara wanted to make sure that extra cushions were added to the ball, and they would still be able to throw it just right, otherwise, knowing how hard Jack throw, she may as well end up with bruises. She might even have bruises now, but she doubted that. Looking down at herself she saw that she didn't, thankfully. She was healing well even if she had a long ways to go.

Seth was tired beyond measure and although it had been fun, especially doing an outing that lasted the rest of the day, the boy was eager to get to bed. He didn't really want to head back to his planet, for some strange reason, perhaps anxiety about the future, but he looked forward to spending more time with his family and friends without the interference of Henry Burke. He hoped that the man wouldn't interfere with their attempt to make it home, but he highly doubted that. From what he knew about Henry Burke the man would do his best to keep them there. And he would do his best to get both Seths and Saras back, however it fit into his plan.

But they weren't expecting what was coming. As Jack drove into the garage and as the four of them departed from the garage into the house they heard the quite sobs of a girl, Sara no doubt, and Jack and Alex rushed over to find her sitting in the corner of the room, Seth nowhere around. "I'm sorry!" the girl cried to them. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what?" Alex asked in confusion, and Seth had the feeling that something bad was going on, that something bad had happened.

"I didn't mean to!" the girl explained, still sobbing, still not telling exactly what had happened. "He made me do it! He said he'd kill Seth if I didn't! I was trying to save Seth's life!"

Seth and the others were immediately alarmed. "Sara," Jack asked warily, worried. "What did you do?"

Sara turned away, shame in her eyes as she was asked this. For a while she didn't respond; then they heard footsteps and Seth, tear eyed, was seen coming down the stairs in the opposite corner. But Amelia and Ashton were nowhere to be seen. "Where's mom and dad?" the unhealthy Sara asked and Seth shivered, worried.

Sara turned away again, too ashamed to speak. But Seth, the healthy Seth, turned to them. "They were taken by Henry Burke."

(A few hours later)

(Sara Point of View)

The last two hours had been hysterical, full of crying children, a worried Jack and Alex, and tensions as Sara shamefully hid her face for the deeds she had done. While everyone seemed to have forgiven her for her act, Sara was having a hard time forgiving herself, and so she wept in her room, preferring to be alone, and refusing to let anyone see her. She didn't seem to want comfort.

As Sara wept in her room, several times Alex came upstairs, wishing to speak with her, as Jack, being a guy, was unsure of what to say to comfort her. But this time was different. Alex wouldn't leave and insisted that she come in, despite Sara's pleading that she go away.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Sara's back as the girl wept into a pillow. "You did what you knew best to do," Alex whispered. "You didn't want either of them to die, so you gave in. There's no shame to that."

"And now my parents are gone," Sara bemoaned.

"And if you hadn't done what you did," Alex stepped in further. "Then Seth wouldn't be alive, would he? And probably your parents wouldn't be either."

"If they ever come back," Sara grumbled.

"They will," Alex replied with certainty, and when Sara faced her, a confused expression on her face as to how on earth Alex could have known, then the woman replied, "If Henry wanted your parents dead he would have killed them on the spot. He wants something from them, and he needs them alive to get it. Otherwise he wouldn't have coerced you into giving them up. More than likely their apart of his plan somehow. That, and he was probably trying to delay us from leaving earth, if I'm correct." Alex looked intently at Sara, wanting a response.

Warily, Sara sat up and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think he does want them and they're apart of his plan." As the girl said this it was obvious that it took a lot for her to say it, and that it was difficult for her to do, even painful.

But Alex frowned. "I wasn't referring to the part about them being a part of his plan, and Henry wanting to kidnap them," Alex gently reprimanded Sara, knowing that Sara was avoiding the subject as she didn't want to talk about it. But, unfortunately for her, Alex needed to know as it was crucial to their protection and everyone's safety. "You know which part I was referring to."

Sara stayed silent, unwilling to give away, pain in her eyes. "Sara?" Alex gently corrected her again. "Was he, or was he not trying to prevent us from leaving earth?"

Sara stirred and got up suddenly, uncomfortable with the situation. "You know what," she murmured, putting on her jacket that was lying on the bed. "I'm going to get something to eat."

But Alex jerked her back to sitting on the bed suddenly, making the girl wince slightly and Alex looked apologetic that she had heart the girl, but unrepentant that she had kept her back for interrogation. "Sara," Alex warned, a little more force this time.

The poor girl started tearing up and rocking back and forth, in emotional pain. "Please let's not talk about this anymore, Alex," the girl plead, but Alex shook her head, refusing to back off.

"I need to know," the woman stated simply, and she waited as Sara sobbed a bit so that the girl could get her composure. "I'm sorry that I have to be harsh and push you, but this is everyone's safety, including yours, at stake."

When Sara still didn't say anything the woman brought the girl into her arms and cradled her gently, protecting her, comforting her. But still, Sara couldn't speak.

Finally, Alex asked, "What did happen, Sara? You never did tell us."

Sara shook her head then, still unwilling to respond to the woman's questions. "Please," Alex pled. "I need to know what happened and I want to understand what happened to you, so that I can help you heal."

Finally, Sara managed to put herself together enough to answer one question. "Yes," she admitted. "It was more than that; he was trying to delay us from leaving earth. He wants to keep us here permanently." But after this she refused to say anymore, despite Alex's pleadings, and no matter how much Alex asked what happened to her.

Finally, Alex let it go, seeing that she wouldn't make progress, at least not tonight. So she cradled Sara more and let her cry on her, reassuring her, giving her comfort that everything would be all right, that she'd have her parents back soon. She told her that they'd understand why she did it and wouldn't hold it against her, and would still love her the same, and that she, Sara, would indeed be able to make a full recovery. But Sara still wondered if her parents would hold a grudge against her, be mad at her or angry at her for it. Would they understand why she did it? Would they understand that she did it for Seth?

Sara didn't want to think anymore, so she just cried, attempting to rid her system of all the emotions she possessed. She wanted nothing more than to start over somewhere else, a new identity, a new life, so that she could get away from Henry hopefully. But she knew that it was far too late for that, for everyone knew her face; she was a celebrity.

Exhaustion swept her as she wept and she hoped that she would find the next day better. Finally, snoring slightly, she was asleep and Alex placed her on the bed, and put covers over her before exiting the room quietly, and shutting the door behind her so that the girl could sleep.

(Seth Point of View)

The boy didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. Sure, since his capture and since his release only a few hours before Jack, Alex, and the gang came home, he had felt the pressure of comforting his sister for the deed she did. He didn't know completely what Henry had been threatening her with, but he knew that it involved him at least somewhat.

Jack and Alex had been taught to use the spaceship, but for some unknown reason ever since Henry Burke had showed up in it with his men, it no longer worked. It wouldn't even power up even though Seth had the device that should have allowed him to use it. He didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure – they weren't going anywhere, and there was no way they could leave earth. Seth and the others couldn't even contact his people to get some help, not that he wanted to leave his parents behind or anything. It's just that he figured that's what his parents would have wanted, for him to get to safety.

And so, since they were stuck on earth, they were on their way to Harlan's for advice, seeing as he was a close family friend of not only Seth and Sara's family, but the Bruno's as well. He might have something, some way to help them hide from the government until they could get things sorted out. Henry had been quite bold to steal them, even knowing how the public would react (and when the public found out about Seth and Sara's brief capture, as well as the capture of his parents they reacted in outrage). The public had been just as outraged, and protested quite strongly, when they found out about the unhealthy Seth and Sara and their treatment by the government.

This was how compassionate the people all over the world were about Seth, Sara, and the good members of their people and other alien races, though they wouldn't give the same kind of courtesy to Seth and Sara's military, or any alien that was hostile. They wanted to protect Seth and Sara, and to ensure their safety while on their world the best they could. And since Seth and Sara's arrival, and the proving of Jack and Alex's book to be true, and all the information on the horror the poor kids had endured, people were less trusting of the government.

But this didn't seem to stop Henry for some reason. He seemed to think that he could do to them whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

But Seth and Sara, Seth and Sara were still mortified at what the government had done to them. And the unhealthy Seth and Sara were still recovering. It was almost too much for them to go through any more traumatic things. But unfortunately the healthy Seth and Sara suspected that many more horrific things would happen to them before it was over, to one end or the other. The unhealthy Seth and Sara didn't even want to think about it or consider it because of everything they went through. It was too much for them.

Seth thought on the things that had happened in the last few days and he began wondering what they should do. He wondered why Henry and the government did the things they did and what the master plan was. He sighed, and when they pulled up to a large driveway that was Harlan's he got out.

The house was big and the land was big. It was what earth people would have called an estate. Pretty flowers lined the driveway, and the pavement was perfect and uninterrupted with cracks, creating a rich feeling. Trees were surrounded by mulch and beautifully colored rocks, pale blue, a striking pink, some red, and other colors as well. They were smooth and well rounded, and Seth wondered how much time it took to arrange a lawn like this. It must have been hard work to maintain it.

Seth looked around, shutting the door softly, and he was about to step on the grass to wander around when Jack's voice came reluctantly behind him with a mild reprove, "Seth, don't. It probably took them a long time and a lot of work to get their garden like this, and people take pride in their gardens. It's not polite to walk on people's lawns."

Seth sighed, relieved that he knew before Harlan could scold him even lightly for it. He didn't want to be rude to the man who was trying to help them and had helped them on multiple occasions. That was the last thing he needed to do.

Now that everybody was out of the van, the whole vehicle being cramped because they had everyone in there, they walked up the wide, curvy pavement that snaked up to the sheltering before the door, and before Jack could ring the doorbell it was opened. Harlan's happy face peered out at them and a smile of delight lit his face when he saw the kids. "Well hello there!" he greeted all the Seths and Saras and the two healthy ones customarily rushed into his arms for a hug, as had become habit for them, and which was accepted delightedly by Harlan, while the unhealthy Seth and Sara warily looked at each other and eyed Harlan nervously despite the fact that he had helped them last time. They were now timid and shy from what they had gone through and it would take them a while to warm up to Harlan.

"Don't you want a hug?" Harlan asked, a little disappointed, and Alex gently nudged the two kids closer who hugged Harlan stiffly, then warmed up to him and hugged him tighter. When they all pulled away, the two healthy siblings excited, Harlan invited them in, the unmarried man and forever bachelor asking them if they wanted anything to drink.

"Lemonade!" Seth and Sara shouted immediately, Harlan's secret and special recipe having become the kids' favorite drink while on earth. Seth had secretly peeked at the recipe before, and there was some sort of unusual ingredient in it that differed from the standard recipe. Stevia was it? It sounded like some sort of granulated leaf to him from what he knew about earth. The other two ingredients were fresh garden picked lemons and sugar, though less sugar than most recipes because stevia was a sweetener, as he had found out when he had asked out of the blue what stevia was a week after snooping through the recipe to Harlan's famous lemonade.

Harlan chuckled when he saw the kids' response. "I should have known, I should have known," he murmured softly, bemusedly to himself. Then he turned to Jack and Alex, and the other two kids. "Would you like some?" he offered to them. Jack and Alex nodded their heads politely while the other two kids widened their head in fear and shock, shaking their heads slightly to indicate 'no', having remembered the time when Henry used to drug them with their food and their water. The only reason they knew it was through their food and water was because for some strategic reason Henry had wanted them to know intentionally, and he had boasted to them about it. The unhealthy kids remembered how terrible they felt when they had been drugged, and they didn't want to come close to that again.

Jack and Alex must have sensed that something was upsetting the kids, and so they placed some gentle and reassuring hands on their shoulders, then guided them in the house so that they could shut the door, it being hot outside. They wanted to get them and the kids indoors where the air conditioning was. It would make them feel like the kids were safer, that they were safer and no one would get heat stroke or something like that.

The unhealthy siblings stayed close to Jack and Alex, not as outgoing because they weren't used to Harlan like the other Seth and Sara was, and because they were more timid and shy due to the traumatic events in their lives. They kept looking to Jack and Alex for reassurance who would quietly whisper to them that everything was all right, that they were all right, and that they were safe. They kept telling them that no one could harm them here and that Harlan was a good man and that he'd never harm them.

Meanwhile the healthy Seth was sipping away at his lemonade, wishing that the cup of lemonade would last forever. 'Mmm,' he thought. 'This tastes so good!' He could see that nearby his sister felt the same way, and as she slowly took sips he realized that she was trying to savor every minute of the delightful taste. 'If only Harlan were our personal chef,' he thought to himself after observing his sister, but upon thinking on it he realized that he didn't know anything else about what Harlan cooked as the man had only ever made them lemonade. What if he were a terrible cook? Suddenly, Seth didn't want to think about it.

Harlan sat on a chair in front of them, in the process of drinking his own lemonade. He looked as if he were deep in thought. "So," he began. "You wanted to see me? There has to be a good reason behind that."

Alex nodded. She hesitated before replying, "As you know by now, Amelia and Ashton are being held captive by Henry Burke and we can't contact their people to tell them what's going on. We need to find a way to get them back."

Harlan glanced briefly at Sara, who cringed slightly, before answering back. "You need my help to find them, and that's why you're here?" The others nodded. He sighed. "Believe me, I have looked and looked and looked after I found out the news and whereas before I could usually find something, especially since we have a hacker in our midst working for us, I wasn't able to find anything, not even on Seth and Sara, Seth and Sara. I tried everything. _**WE **_tried everything, and we can't find one single thing on them. Whatever it is they want with them, they have it secured tightly in a place we can't find, and we can't hack into it."

Jack put his head in his hands, frustrated and worried now. "So then what do we do? Should we take the kids and put them into hiding?"

Sara seemed to shift uncomfortably, as if she didn't know what to say or if she even wanted to say anything to begin with. But the way she acted it was as if she wanted to say something but she was bound not to say it on consequence from Henry Burke, and who knew what Henry Burke would do if he found out.

They all turned to her. "Sara?" Alex asked gently. "Is there something you want to say?"

Sara shook her head quickly and looked away, tears quickly forming in her eyes. Alex gently put her hand reassuringly on the girl's shoulder, but the girl remained emotionless. Just then Seth began to worry, especially since Sara knew something and she wasn't going to say anything at all. Whatever Henry had threatened her with he had threatened her well.

"I don't want to hide," Sara finally said, suddenly, out of the blue.

The others seemed to respect that and take this to heart, but Seth didn't know if he wanted to take it to heart and respect it and follow the hinted council at all. After all, that had gotten his parents kidnapped, right? The boy frowned, and Jack seemed to notice it for he glanced at him briefly but then he ignored it. Seth didn't know what else to say. What could he do? They were caught in a pickle already and it wasn't as if he could offer advice to counter Sara's when he didn't have any advice to give to begin with.

The unhealthy kids remained quiet, emotionless, and much more like vegetables. They never entered the conversation, they didn't even try. For some reason they didn't like hearing it, even when it was about protecting them. They looked like they didn't want to hide either. But – wait – did they know something as well?

Whatever it was Seth respected their decision to remain quiet and the boy looked at Harlan who had his eyes closed, thinking hard about what else they could do. "I honestly don't know what to tell you," he said to them, in a giving-up kind of way. "I don't have any other advice than to hide."

Sara cringed at this, clearly uncomfortable with his advice. "Then how do we get my parents back?" she asked timidly.

Harlan shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Like I said, we tried to find evidence of where they'd been taken and it's all been in vain. We can't find any traces of them."

Sara moaned. Seth could tell that this is what she had been afraid of. Seth tried to comfort his sister. "Don't worry," he encouraged her. "We'll get them back. We always do and they will always be delivered back to us."

"After they'd been through terrible things," the girl muttered and Seth flinched at the truth of this. It was not something he wanted to hear, even though it was entirely truthful.

The boy sighed. "What do we do now?" he asked the man, their host. "What do we do while we wait for Henry to deliver them back, that is if he even will. And what does he want from them anyways?"

Harlan shrugged regretfully. "I honestly don't know. I don't know why he wants them and what exactly he wants from them. It is a mystery."

Jack at this point felt that it was needful to interject. "Perhaps we could at least take some time off away from the public eye, not necessarily hiding, but as a way to get away from thinking on things?"

Harlan nodded his approval, but took in the look of Sara's panicked face, which brought concern but did nothing to change the decision that had practically been made ever since it came out of Jack's mouth, "You could use my mobile home if you want. Perhaps you'd want to go sightseeing? Learn more about this country?"

The kids said nothing, and as silence filled the room Alex nervously broke it. "That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed in fake enthusiasm in an attempt to bring life into the atmosphere that was now void of emotion, and where only fear rang loud. "Thank you for that generous offer, Harlan!"

"My pleasure," the man replied, getting up and taking their cups to the sink. Then he proceeded to lead them to the enlarged garage where he kept the mobile home, took the keys out of his pocket and off the ring, and handed it to Jack. "Make sure to bring it home in one piece," he encouraged.

Jack smiled playfully. "You know that I always bring things home whole, not a ding or a dent in them."

Snickers from the unhealthy kids brought surprise to everyone and Seth had no doubt they were thinking of the first time they had come to earth, where in Jack's old job he had had a beat-up cab by the end of the day. "That you do," Harlan responded with narrow eyes, almost finding it funny, but not quite.

Alex drove the kids home while Jack drove the mobile home onto the driveway, and they proceeded to walk indoors. "All right!" Alex encouraged them. "You heard Harlan! Go get packing! I want enough clothing and other supplies for at least seven days, preferably more, because I don't want to go spending money on unnecessary things when we already have them in the house and should have packed them along."

At this all the kids groaned, not eager for their little road trip. After all, it wasn't their idea. And what was the point behind this anyways? Seth knew the secret reason, or he suspected he knew it. While Jack and Alex felt threatened they wanted to do everything they could to keep the Seths and the Saras from getting captured. And if a road trip would do it, then that is what they would do.

The whole point behind the road trip was to keep them moving to where hopefully Henry and his men couldn't kidnap them. Plus, they'd be out in the open, not in a secluded spot where Henry could corner them or where he could separate them and pick them off one by one or kidnap them one by one. That way Seth, Sara, Seth, and Sara were always under the watchful gaze of Jack and Alex, and they wouldn't have to worry about the kids wandering off. After all, where could they wander to when they were in a moving van?

Besides, the only way Henry could get them would be to chase them in their vehicle. But while they were taking public roads, it would be an outrage to the public if they heard that Henry had stopped them and harassed them while traveling. Leaving the country, which they weren't doing, was one thing. Staying in the country was another. Not that Henry hadn't been able to harass them in the public before, but that was while they were standing still somewhere. Here they would be on the move, well, mostly.

They'd stop for nights and Jack and Alex would never let the kids leave their sight for one minute while they were stopped. They'd never split up or anything. Before, they had. Jack would take some of the kids one place, while Alex would take some of the kids another place, while the parents went with one or the other, observing how earthlings did things.

But not anymore. They'd be all together, just as they worked out with Harlan. They'd check in with a bunch of people over their cell phones every few hours or so, and every morning when they first woke up, plus every night they went to bed. That way if they didn't check in their friends knew that something was wrong and to send out a search party.

Seth still didn't know if he wanted to do this or not. It felt fearful, like he was taking a step into the unknown. It was scary, especially since they had a crazy man who was more than likely chasing them or watching them. Seth wondered if they were walking right into a trap.

But as he looked closer at Jack and Alex as he was putting things into the RV, he realized that there was a more subtle, hidden reason behind doing this and Harlan had known what it was all along. There was something they weren't telling the kids, more than likely for their safety.

Could it be they already had some sort of plan to get their parents back? Or could it be something else? But one thing Seth knew for certain now and he didn't dare voice it to his siblings or anyone else in case Henry was watching and would catch on if he said anything. The entire conversation that they had had at Harlan's house had been a fake! It had no meaning to it! It was full of subtle words, code words, all referencing to something that must have been prearranged! It was something that even the kids didn't know about!

And Seth wondered what it was.

**Yes, I know that this took a while to post, but as I said in my other stories, I'm rotating between stories. Please forgive me for taking a while to post this next chapter.**

**It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but there really wasn't much to say in this chapter. It was more preparatory for what's coming up in future chapters.  
><strong>

**Please read and review! I'm still seriously lacking in reviews! And don't be afraid to mark this story as a favorite or something like that! It's much appreciated when you do!  
><strong>

**'Til next time, my fellow fanfiction readers!  
><strong>

**With thanks,  
><strong>

**Firestar'sniece  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Ten: Problems

(Sara Point of View)

The girl remembered meeting Sheriff Anthony and the waitress, who was apparently his sister, Tina. As it turns out they were aliens formerly named Tony and Tia (they had had their names changed for safety reasons) and Sara wondered why she hadn't realized it back then. Tia and Tony both had powers, and as adults now it was no different Now that she thought on this new discover the girl wondered how they had kept Henry Burke from noticing them and discovering what they were, especially after they had confronted him on behalf of the kids the last time.

She sighed, glancing over at her other self, the poor, depressed girl that had gone through a lot more than she had. 'How did she survive it?' the girl wondered, knowing that she, herself, would have been unable to, let alone make it out sane. 'How did she survive the horrors?' Deep down Sara wondered if this meant that she was stronger than she felt she was.

Seth had walked over and was beginning to converse with his other self as Jack, Alex, Harlan, and his two sidekicks talked so quietly that Sara couldn't hear, and they were clever enough to be far away where Sara couldn't read their minds. The girl knew that they did this purposely, though why she didn't know, and instead she relied on her trust for them to know that all would be well, and that there was a legitimate reason for them keeping whatever they were keeping from her.

As she thought on how guilty she felt for turning her parents in Sara glanced at her, somewhat attuned to her and what she needed as she was her. Walking over tentatively, she asked, "Are you all right?"

Sara shook her head. "You're thinking about them, aren't you?" the girl inquired even though she already knew. She didn't need to read minds to know, after all this was herself. Sara nodded her head. "They won't blame you," the girl whispered, looking away. "I know they won't. They'll know that you were trying to protect Seth, and that you were forced to do it."

"How do you know?" Sara asked, even though she had already known this herself but couldn't bring herself to accept it because of the hurt and guilt she was feeling. It was as if she didn't want to accept her parents love and that her parents loved her, such was the deep hurt and guilt she was feeling.

"You know," Sara replied, glancing at her. "They were always kind and gentle, merciful," the girl mused as if looking into her past... _**their**_ past.

Sara still didn't know who the real one was, and who the duplicate was, and this disturbed her, especially at times like this when the other girl was able to recall memories that she thought of as her own and thought of as only belonging to her, she being the rightful owner, so she thought.

The other Sara, catching onto this because she felt the same way, replied, "I don't know who the real one is, whether it's you or me."

Sara shivered. "What will you do when we find out?"

Sara shrugged. "I don't know." She paused for a second and then continued, "But whoever is the rightful original should stay with mom and dad."

"We both stay with mom and dad," Sara replied firmly full of commitment, and the other girl relaxed a little. "As do both Seths."

"I like the sound of that," Sara mused.

The girl smiled. "You are, after all, my sister."

The other Sara seemed to lighten up a bit after this, and it soon transferred over to the depressed Seth, who started looking happier. They were both still in a lot of pain, but the pain seemed to subside some, ease some, as they felt the acceptance the others gave them. It had a healing effect on them and they began to interact with the others, feeling more confident, feeling like they were part of the group. It was, of course, awkward at first, there being two Seths and two Saras, but soon everyone got over it.

They spent the night at Harlan's house; for some reason Jack and Alex didn't want to go back to their house. So, Sara shared a room with the other Sara and Alex, while both Seths and Jack got another room to share.

It was like a sleepover. They were using sleeping bags. Alex was quietly snoring away unaware that the other two Saras were awake. As the girl yawned slightly she felt her other, unhealthy self stirring. Hearing the soft pads of her foot and sensing the disturbance in her mind, the other girl turned over to see the other Sara sitting cross legged beside her. "Can't sleep either?" she asked her, and the other Sara nodded indicating that this was what was going on. "What's on your mind?" she asked, and the other girl's face surprisingly twitched into a smile because she knew that the other girl knew.

Sara's eyes widened when she read the other girl's mind. "You want me to read Alex's mind?" she whispered as if the other girl was crazy. Frustrated, she turned over. "No. Huh-uh. No way."

"Come on," the other girl plead piteously. "You know that I lost my ability to read minds! Please! I want to find out what they were talking about earlier!"

"I know what you want to find out," Sara replied. "But you also know that Jack and Alex don't like that. Besides, they have their reasons for keeping whatever it is that they want to keep from us, and we simply have to learn to trust them. Well, you need to learn to trust them because I already do."

"I know you do," the other girl whispered sadly. "But I don't think they understand what it's like for me."

Sara turned around, sudden pity in her eyes. "How did you survive through it?" she asked carefully, her curiosity overwhelming her. "How did you survive... emotionally?"

Sara turned away. "I didn't."

There was silence in the room and then Sara shook her head. "But you did. We all can see it. Sometimes I wonder if I would have survived like you did."

But the other girl shook her head as well. "You are me, and if you say that I survived then you would have survived. Besides, I don't think that Henry wanted to tear us apart completely, for some odd reason. Its part of his plan, I guess?"

Sara knew that this was a sensitive topic for the girl so she tried her hardest to respect the girl. She also tried to keep from exploring the other girl's mind so that she could have some privacy. "You're still confused about everything?" she asked, and the other Sara immediately knew that the girl was honestly trying hard not to read her mind, which went against her nature, so that the girl could have the privacy she needed, especially after going what she went through. She was appreciative of it.

"Yes," the other Sara replied, nodding her head. "It was hard for me. And I still am confused as to what Henry wants. I don't know why he did it, but it's like he left little notes, little clues for me. But why? What does he want from me? What did I ever do to him?"

"You did nothing," the other Sara firmly replied.

The girl hesitated for a moment. "There are... other problems."

Immediately, Sara sat up, alarmed at this. "Other... problems?" The girl nodded, confirming it. "What do you mean by 'other problems'?"

Sara looked away, not wanting to answer, and Sara wasn't sure whether to push the girl to tell her or not. What if it affected her? But what about the other girl's health at the same time? Her sanity? Was it right to push her to tell her to save her life and others, but at the cost of the girl's sanity?

Sara didn't know what to do. It seemed as if the other girl was trying to tell her something, but didn't quite have the courage to. Wondering whether she should read her mind without the girl knowing, but knowing that that would never work because the girl would always sense her presence in her mind, she battled whether to do it or not. Would the other Sara mind? Or would she be angry or hurt. The last thing Sara wanted to do was damage the other girl further or lose the other girl's trust when she had worked so hard to gain it.

"Sara," the girl carefully started. "I know that you're having a hard time telling me and the others, but we need to know. First of all, how long have you known what you've been trying to tell me?"

As the girl looked away, in pain, Sara felt sad that she had to push the girl. But she felt that she had no choice. "You can trust me, you know," the girl encouraged her, but still no response. Regardless, she felt that she had an answer to that question without having to read her mind. "You've known for a while, haven't you?" she asked, and the other girl slowly nodded, tears falling down her face.

"Sara," she gently, probed again. "You can trust me. No matter what it is, I promise that I won't be mad at you."

"But what about the others?" the girl softly cried, unable to contain herself.

"I won't let them be mad."

"But... say they won't be mad... what if they don't look at me in the same way again? What if they then don't trust me, not like they mean it, but... what if they're wary of me more without realizing it?"

"I won't let them," Sara responded firmly, meaning every drop of what she said.

"You can't control them," the other girl softly reminded her.

"But I do have a lot of influence with them," the girl responded.

"But would it be enough?"

Sara gritted her teeth, knowing that she couldn't provide a satisfactory answer. "Let us hope so."

"So then you have no guarantees."

The girl sighed, frustrated with her other self, but also compassionate. "Sara, we need to know. And keeping it from them actually doesn't improve the situation. You talk about losing trust, but what you're doing, by pushing them away and keeping things from them – important things, that is actually a trust losing thing. If anything you'll make it so that you lose their trust."

Sara nodded, but she still didn't say anything. Finally, knowing that she needed an answer while it was fresh on the girl's mind, she murmured softly and gently, "Then will you at least allow me and give me permission to see what it is that's disturbing you, if you can't get the courage to tell me? Can you trust me enough to do that? We need to know what you know."

It took a little bit, but finally the girl nodded her consent and Sara proceeded slowly, gently, to enter her mind, careful so that she didn't harass the girl, and careful not to disturb other thoughts that were unrelated to what she wanted. She was also careful to make sure that she did it in such a way to leave the girl unharmed, as Sara was in such a precarious, delicate state, and unlike the normal person the slightest thing could send her over.

She could immediately tell, upon entering the other girl's mind, that the girl was grateful that she was doing it in as gentle a way as possible. Seeing the girl trusted her, and seeing that it wasn't causing trouble thus far, she preceded further, the girl guiding her thoughts so that she could read what was needed, and Sara began edging closer to the girl's memories.

It was a shock, upon entering the memories. Sara saw horrors beyond imagining. The fear of the girl was bright, and Sara felt it even now, as Sara whimpered in fear, remembering things she kept trying to forget, but for some reason her mind wouldn't allow her to forget it. Sara saw the torture the poor girl went through, the betrayal she felt when she thought Jack and Alex had abandoned her and more especially when she started believing that they had stopped loving her, no matter how hard she tried to cling onto that hope that they still loved her.

She saw when Sara's abilities were taken away, the fear of separation she had gone through every time she and Seth were torn apart. She felt the loneliness the girl had had, the loneliness that she still had, and as the memories progressed she saw Henry whispering half-truths to her, until eventually the only thing he whispered to her were lies, as he progressed in his attempts to brainwash her. And he had succeeded partly. If the physical pain she had gone through was anything, it was nothing compared to the emotional trauma and pain which was significantly worse.

Sara was shocked at everything. It was so much that the girl had gone through, and yet some hope, some glimmer to be released or to make it back home had survived. The girl admired her courage. "You're a lot braver than you know," she whispered to Sara.

Sara shivered, not entirely confident about that. "You don't know," the girl shook her head.

"But I do," Sara confirmed. "With everything you've gone through, the fact that you still had some hope shows that you're stronger than you think you are."

"But I feel so weak," Sara replied, a lone tear traveling down her cheek.

"That's only because you're in emotional pain. That's why you feel that way. You were hurt pretty badly. There was bound to be some emotional pain because of that."

Sara sighed. "Please just get it over with," she told the girl, referring to the memories Sara wanted to extract. "I don't want to have to think about this any more than I have to."

Sara nodded. "Sorry for pushing you," she murmured apologetically. And with that she proceeded further, pushing into more memories of her many encounters with Henry Burke. It was then that she got the answers that she wanted.

It was a shock to her. The connection that the girl had with Henry Burke was horrifying, and the fact that she felt bonded with him like a child to her father. And not only her but her brother as well. It was almost as if he had a measure of control over her.

Sara pulled back suddenly and looked at the girl, shocked. "Wh-what did he do to you?" she stuttered in amazement and horror. "My poor sister, what did he do to you?"

Sara looked away, uncomfortable, and not quite sure how to answer. "I don't know," she finally replied. "I don't even know what to think of it, let alone why I feel like that." Suddenly, she turned to her sister, a serious and a fearful expression on her face. "You, you won't tell Jack and Alex will you?"

Sara shook her head, feeling her fear of disapproval and rejection, or at least being looked at differently, of other people being wary of her. "You have my word."

There was relief on the other girl's face and Sara knew immediately that she had made the right decision. She didn't want her sister treated any differently.

But there was no doubt that this did cause problems. The fact that Henry Burke could influence the choices she made was scary enough. How much control he had over them, she didn't know. But she did know that it was already too much. And no matter how much the girl tried to shun this correction, it didn't go away.

The girl sighed, exhausted for staying up the night. "We should probably get some rest," she murmured to her other self.

And with that the girl acknowledged. "Good night," she murmured back.

"Good night."

(Unhealthy Seth Point of View)

The boy's sleep had disturbed him throughout the night. It was almost impossible for him to remember any of the horrifying dreams that he had had, but he knew at the same time that they weren't good dreams. They were horrible dreams. Seth didn't know what to do about them though. He didn't want to disturb the others about this. He was afraid of how they would look at him.

Seth trusted the others somewhat, though because of what he had gone through it was hard for him to trust anyone completely, even Jack, Alex, his parents, and his two healthy siblings. Only his Sara he trusted completely and that because she had gone through what he had gone through and he knew that she understood one hundred percent.

It was a difficult life for him, and as he woke up, yawning, hoping that his sleep would go away with it (which it didn't), he found that he could suddenly smell breakfast cooking downstairs now that his mind was somewhat off what had happened the night before and the dreams he had had that night.

Glancing over at the others he saw that they had already left and they were up. A sudden soft knock was heard on his door and Alex murmured gently, "Are you up Seth? We're waiting for you. It's breakfast time."

Seth sighed. "Yes!" he called out, exhausted. "And I'm not sure if I'm hungry."

"Well, you need to eat," Alex replied, this time with authority. "You shouldn't starve yourself. That isn't good."

"I wasn't planning on starving myself," Seth retorted back, in somewhat a bad mood and annoyed. "I just wanted to rest more."

The boy could hear his friend sighing on the other side. "I guess," she replied, and Seth lay back down, his head on his pillow. 'I wonder if they'll ever understand,' he thought to himself. 'It's already hard to tell them what I'm feeling. That and I'm scared if my parents will ever come back or not.'

A lone tear slipped down the boy's face and he wanted to know that everything was all right. Needing comfort, he slipped downstairs, deciding to go to the dining room anyways.

The food smelled good and the boy was delighted when he saw eggs, bacon, and omelets as part of the breakfast menu. 'Extra protein,' he thought to himself and when he wondered why they had so much of it on the table he remembered his poor state, and he thought that it was a way for them to fatten him up after all the horrid things he had gone through. It was kind of them, but it was embarrassing.

Alex was wearing light blue jeans and a t-shirt that read _**I'm a believer**_ on it. It was a pretty shirt, and Seth noticed that the alien/UFO t-shirts had changed since they first had met Jack and Alex. He wondered why, not thinking about the fact that everyone now knew the truth about aliens and about Seth and Sara, or both Seths and Saras now.

The woman smiled kindly at him, though he could see dark circles under her eyes. "I'm glad that you decided to come down," she murmured softly, kindly. "We enjoy your company."

Seth blushed some, aware that she was trying to make him feel comfortable, welcome. "You're welcome," he murmured, the blush going a very deep red. But it made him feel warm and cozy, like he was at home. It did make him feel welcome.

Seth stared at the plate put in front of him. Everything was on it, stacked up high, like they expected him to stuff himself after all the terrible things he had been through. The boy wasn't sure how to respond, so he just stared at it. How was he supposed to tell them that he hadn't been feeling hungry ever since escaping Witch Mountain? He couldn't, could he?

"Eat up," Jack encouraged him and when he looked up he noticed that everyone was staring at him and his unhealthy sister who was also being stared at. Upon seeing that it was making them uncomfortable, Harlan quickly motioned for everyone to begin eating again that way the siblings could have some privacy and wouldn't feel awkward.

Immediately everyone began eating, but Seth and Sara still stared at their plates. "Um," the unhealthy Sara responded, and she glanced at her other self, a knowing look on the other Sara's face. The other Sara nodded and voiced the girl's thoughts for her. "She doesn't want to eat. She doesn't feel very hungry. And frankly neither does Seth," she added, glancing apologetically at him. The boy shrugged, indicating it was all right, even though she could have read his appreciation and approval in his thoughts. He remembered when his sister had mind reading abilities and it had never bothered him before. He was well aware of these traits. After all this is how they would have communicated all the time, and she sometimes voiced his concerns in the past, whether he wanted them voiced or not. It usually never bothered him, not even now.

Alex glanced at Jack and they both shared a look. "Well, you need to eat," Alex informed them.

As Seth looked around at Harlan and noticed that neither of Harlan's sidekicks were currently present, he could see that everyone was in a mood for him and Sara to eat, even if they didn't want to. Giving as piteous a look as he could, he saw that none of them were moveable in this matter, and so he sighed and both him and his sister took a bite and began eating.

Everyone watched him until they had seen that he and his sister would eat, and then the conversation exploded. "So," the other Seth started, eager to get some information out of Jack, Alex, and Harlan. "What now? What's the plan?"

Jack and Alex gave too innocent a look. "What plan?" Jack voiced, trying to maintain a fake expression that even the boy knew was fake.

"The plan to get our parent's back?" Sara voiced, and Seth could tell that she was trying hard to read their minds, but they were 'innocently' blocking it with other thoughts. Even Harlan appeared that way. For some reason whatever it was they wanted to keep from them would not be divulged easily.

"There is no plan," Alex responded back, trying to sound genuine. "We are going to stay here and keep you all safe."

The healthy siblings narrowed their eyes, not convinced, and frankly neither was Seth and his sister. But both the unhealthy ones were too timid to join in the accusations. The unhealthy Seth and Sara no longer had confidence anymore ever since the traumatic incidents.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Sara accused her back. "I mean, we know that you're keeping stuff from us! And I can tell that you're carefully controlling your thoughts, all of you, so that I can't see what's really going on."

Harlan shrugged. "That's because nothing's being hid. It's just as we said. We're going to keep you here and keep you safe."

But it was Seth who seemed to break the code. "Where's the two devotees?" he voiced. That was what he and everyone else had come to refer to Harlan's sidekicks as, the 'two devotees'."

Harlan shrugged, also too innocent. "You can't expect them to hang out here twenty-four-seven, can you?" Seth had to admit that this was a good, legitimate answer, but even he guessed from the situation, just as the other siblings had, that the man was faking it. As he continued to listen he saw the annoyance of his healthy siblings.

"So when are you finally going to let us in as to what's really going on?" Sara complained.

Alex shrugged. "If there was something going on then we would have let you in on it already," she replied, at which Sara rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Just then the phone rang, and oddly enough all the adults jumped up quickly and replied, "I'll get it!" But right on cue the healthy Seth and Sara rushed towards the phone as well.

It was a hilarious scene. The wrestled with each other, Seth and Sara evenly matched with the others despite they were outnumbered, because of their abilities. Each person was trying to snatch the phone as it continued to ring, and just as one would get the phone another one would wrench it away soon enough. Finally, Harlan and Jack managed to wrestle Seth and Sara to the floor (Harlan having a difficult time with Seth because of his phasing abilities) and Alex managed to answer the phone. She rushed away quickly to another room so that the conversation could be kept away from the kids. Seth and Sara, not happy about being kept in the dark, pouted, hoping that they would be given what they wanted.

Meanwhile the unhealthy Seth and Sara, while keeping an eye on the wrestling situation, glanced at each other, and when they were sure that the others were preoccupied in their little charade, the snuck their plates to the trash and secretly dumped their food, not wanting to eat or be forced to eat. Then they put their plates back on the table, as quiet as ever. A sly smile escaped their faces that they had gotten what they wanted and had gotten away with it thus far. But it was good that they were smiling because it had been a very long while since they had smiled.

And so, each had been fighting in that instant to get what they wanted. And, of course, soon enough Alex returned, already off the phone. "Wrong number," she announced, and Seth was sure she was faking it, and from the look on the other kids' faces, they were sure of that to.

"Who was it really?" the healthy Seth asked.

"No one!" Alex replied back, wide eyed and trying to seem genuine even though everyone was sure she wasn't.

Jack and Harlan let the kids up and they all rejoined the table. Suddenly, Alex and Jack glanced at the plates of the unhealthy Seth and Sara.

"Wow," Jack murmured softly. "You guys must have been hungry. You finished it rather quickly."

"Um, yeah," Seth quickly agreed with a glance from his sister. Meanwhile the healthy Seth and Sara narrowed their eyes, the healthy Sara having informed the healthy Seth as to what was going on. But they said nothing, letting the other two siblings have their way, perhaps in a silent protest as to what had just happened and that Jack, Alex, and Harlan were keeping things from them. "It tasted delicious," the boy added shyly.

"Yes," the unhealthy girl added, trying to sound convincing. "It's been a while since we've had anything that tastes good."

Alex looked at them piteously, knowing that they had been cruelly starved by Henry Burke. "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal," she murmured softly, sympathetically.

Seth blushed, trying to hide it, embarrassed for having lied to his friends. But he didn't want to eat, and he didn't like being forced to do something he didn't want to do, especially since his encounters with Henry Burke. It made him feel like a captive again.

"I'm going upstairs," the unhealthy Sara excused herself quickly, racing to the nearest exit. Then, when having realized that she had entered into the wrong place, the kitchen, she raced back into the dining room and out the other exit.

Jack sighed, getting up so that he could keep her company. They apparently didn't want to leave the kids alone, especially after what had happened. "If you need some rest," he murmured softly. "Then feel free to get some. We'll be here a while."

Seth got up, wanting more rest as well. "That sounds like a good idea."

Then the other Seth and Sara got up as well. "Me to," Sara replied, and Seth nodded, thanking Alex quietly for cooking their meal. Then, giving Seth a curious look as to whether or not he should turn him in, the unhealthy boy quietly and imperceptibly to the others shook his head 'no' to the other Seth and the boy nodded in acknowledgment that he had gotten the message and was going to follow his request and say nothing.

Grateful for this Seth accompanied the boy up the stairs and Alex followed them up, not letting them out of her sight. This left Harlan to clean up and he sighed in frustration. "Well," he was heard muttering. "I guess I am on clean up duty." But it seemed from the next groan that came out of him that he was a bit annoyed that no one had acknowledged him.

Seth lay down on his bed, exhausted. The other Seth stared at him while Alex looked around the make shift room, curious. "If you want, we can play a game later," she offered softly, and the boys only stared at her, replying nothing.

"I think I'm good," the other Seth replied softly, not really in the mood for a game.

"Same here," Seth responded, nervous, not quite confident like his previous self had been. "I'd really just like to sleep, or to get out of here."

Alex sighed softly, compassionate on him. "I'm sorry, but the plan is to hold up here for a bit."

"For what?" the other boy agitatedly replied, frustrated that they weren't letting him in on the secret. But Alex smiled. "For what?" Seth asked again, a little more agitated.

But Alex merely smiled again. "Just waiting."

"And after we're done waiting?" Seth pushed her more, wanting answers that he wasn't getting currently.

"Just waiting."

Seth rolled his eyes, frustrated, and plopped down in a chair. Meanwhile a tear slid down the face of the unhealthy Seth. Did they not trust him? Was that why they were keeping secrets from him? Did they not like him anymore?

Sensing some sort of distress from the boy, Alex sat beside him. "Is everything all right?" she inquired softly, gently pushing the hair out of the way so that she could get a good look at his face. The boy nodded, not really meaning it, but just not wanting to be disturbed. "Do you want me to get you anything?" When the boy still didn't respond she offered, "Would you like me to get you some water?"

Seth nodded, just wanting her gone for a moment. So Alex slid out of the room and when she came back Seth hadn't moved one bit. "Here," she offered him, and put a hand on his shoulder when he refused to move, let alone take the cup from her hands.

Slowly, Seth turned over to where Alex could see his tear-stained face. The boy could tell that the other Seth was gazing at him curiously. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked Alex, not sure if he could stand an answer that he had disappointed her.

But Alex shook her head. "No, what gives you that idea?"

"You don't trust us," Seth merely replied.

"No!" Alex reassured him. "That's not true at all!"

"Then why won't you tell us what's really going on?"

Alex glanced away for a moment, took in a deep breath, and let it out. "Look," she murmured gently, placing the cup of water on the floor and then bringing her attention back to him. "I just need you to trust us, okay? We have our reasons for keeping some things from you, and yes you guessed correctly that we're keeping some things from you. And no, I didn't say that. And no, it's not because we don't trust you."

She closed her eyes for a second and Seth could see how hard this burden of keeping it from them was on her. "I know it's hard for you not knowing everything, and I'm sorry that we have to do this, but it truly is better this we. You know that we have you're best interest at heart. Right?"

Seth nodded and Alex smiled softly. "Then trust us," she replied. "I know that's a hard request for us to ask of you, but that's what we need you to do. Okay?"

Seth nodded. Alex smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently, tenderly, like a mother would do for her son. Seth sometimes forgot how motherly she treated them, and how she looked at them as if they were her own kids. "Get some rest," she murmured softly. "And know that no matter what, I love you, I love all of you. You're like the kids I never had."

Seth brightened up some and smiled. "Really?" he asked, wanting confirmation even though he already knew that.

Alex nodded and smiled once more. "Absolutely."

**I'm sorry that it took a couple of extra months to get this chapter up. I guess I just needed a break from writing.**

**And so, without further complications, here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Please review! I still need reviews!  
><strong>

**Firestar'sniece  
><strong>


End file.
